Rebirth
by Life-with-Lemons and Gamera
Summary: Rin escapes from her confinements in a modern day japan and seeks out the strange man in her dreams. Follow her on a journey of self discovery, conflict, and maybe romance.
1. Chapter 1

This story is completely head canon of Rin and Sesshomaru. I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters. I do however hold rights for characters of my creation later on in the story. Read and enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Escape Plan's

Screams. They were everywhere around me as they woke me up. I part my eyelids a fraction of a millimeter and see the source of the noise. Far across the rows of bunks I see Ms. Yumi beating one of the other girls.. The rotting bunk creaks as I move to see more of the scene. My bunk mate, Cyim, is frozen as Ms. Yumi screeches at the new girl, "You worthless piece of trash! How dare you try and escape!"

She gives another hard kick into the girls ribs, causing her to yelp in pain. brushes off her skirts and steps over the balled up, whimpering girl. "Let this be a lesson to you all of what happens when you try and escape the Takahashi House." She says with a firm voice.

Her heels click as she walks out of our dorm room, slamming the door shut. A second ticks by and then we all react. I reach under my bunk to find the hidden bandages I stole from the infirmary. Cyim cradles the crying girl and assess the damage. "She has a few broken ribs, I know that for sure. But I can't find the source of all this blood." she says with a sad look in her eyes. The blood was soaking through the girls front near her lower abdomen, I lift her shirt and use the bandages to try and clear some of the blood. My eyes widen as I see the reason behind the bleeding. "She's been stabbed, multiple times." I whisper out. Cyim looks at me, a knowing look in her orange eyes. "We have no choice then." She says back flatly. The other girls in the room cast their eyes down, all knowing to well what has to happen next. I stand up slowly and walk to the small ringer in the room, our only piece of technology in the dank room. I sigh heavily and press it. A few moments pass before a knock on our door is heard. The girl standing closest too it opens it up. A tall, slim figure slithers in hissing. A black hood is drawn over it's head, it's onyx eyes glint in the dim lighting. "Another feast for the lord?" the creature hisses out. Cyim nods slowly as it slithers to where she stands. "Ah, so young." it croons. "The Lord shall eat well tonight." he reaches down and his scaly arms are revealed as he picks the dying girl up. "de...demon…" the dying girl whispers in fright. The snake demon laughs shrilly "Yes little girl, be afraid." He breathes to her as he walks out, his tail slithering behind him. We hear her scream, but none may help her now.

"Cyim… Why does this happen." I choke out to her. "I don't know Rin." She says softly. "All of you, we must sleep now. We have work tomorrow." She snaps at the other girls who all hustle back into bed. I sit slowly back onto our bunk and examine my best friend. She tosses her inky, black hair over her shoulder as she sits cross legged next to me looking with her brilliant citrus eyes. I know Cyim is fire lizard demon, I don't understand why she is unable to fight back though. All of the girls in Takahashi's cleaning group are a mixture of hanyous, humans, demons, and lost souls. We have all been captured and forced into labor by the so called great Dog Youki General, Lord Inu no Taishō. Of course, it wasn't the lord himself who did this. The cleaning group is run by Ms. Yumi, a relative of Inu no Taishō's Ex mate, the Lady of the West. The Lady is rumored to be insane, and runs her slice of Japan with an Iron fist.

"Cyim, I think I'm going to do it tomorrow." I slowly say, studying the peeling wallpaper. "What?! Rin, I thought you were joking when you said you were going to try and escape! You can't! You'll end up as dog demon fodder!" she says fiercely clutching at my hands tightly. "You must forget this entire idea and just work."She says firmly. "I can't. I can't just sit here and rot away. I want to see the world as I remember it." I say as I take my hands away and look under my bunk for my supplies I've been hoarding. A backpack filled with my stolen back ID, my passport, stolen clothes, pickpocketed yen, and my last photo of my family. My mother is holding me with my father's arm draped over her shoulders as my smiling brothers stare into the camera. I look at it for a few moments before I look back at Cyim "I am doing it tomorrow, when we go out to clean old Kaede's house I'm going for it."

Kaede is a feeble old priestess who is blind in one eye. I know she wouldn't mind covering for me. "Rin, please. Don't do this. You won't make it." Cyim says, her eyes watering and her lip quivering as if she would start crying at any minute. "Cyim don't cry, the last time you did you set our blankets on fire." I joke softly. She wipes her eyes quickly and examines me. "You aren't going to change your mind are you?" she says softly. "No." I answer firmly. She looks at me for a long while, as if deciding something as she chews her lip. "Alright, but only if I can come with." she says finally. "What? I don't have any of your things! Not to mention not enough yen for us both to fly!" I say quickly. My head starts to swim thinking of all the preparations I would need to do for her to come along. "You're not the only one who wanted escape once too Rin." she says bending down onto the floor. She wiggles a floor board until it comes up. Inside is a rolled up blanket, Cyim pulls it out and unrolls it revealing its contents. Cyim's ID, passport, and over 100,000 yen smile up at me. "Cyim how did you..?" I stutter out. Cyim smiles widely and says "I was a street thief before remember? I snatched them back my first week here." I look in wonder before hugging her hard. "We're going to get out of here Cyim, I just know it." I whisper as tears fall.

Alright that ends chapter 1. Did you enjoy the twist of Inu no Taisho being involved? He doesn't run the cleaning business but he is aware of it. If you like this review it for me, if not, throw on your ninja gear because we're escaping next chapter!

Also, if you're curious about any new characters I will always list them down here.

 **-** Species-Dog demon, Age- 327, Appearance- Short bob white hair, flat yellow eyes, petite build

 **Rin Akimito-** Species-Human, Age-18, Appearance-Ebony hair, Cinnamon eyes, average build.

 **Cyim Mori-** Species-Fire lizard demon. Age- 19, Appearance-Deep black hair, Tangerine eyes, athletic build.

 **Old lady Kaede-** Species- Human/priestess, Age- 86, Appearance- long grey hair, brown eyes


	2. Interlude and Update schedule

Sorry for this little interlude but thank you for anyone who has decided to read my fic :D I am extremely grateful for every body who has so far. Updates are going to be on a set schedule finally so you can all know exactly when they'll be up. I'm shooting for every Monday and Thursday around 7am to 8am. I'll try and keep it as consistent as possible since the feeling of waiting sucks lol. Anyway, I hope to see you all here Monday morning for the next update. Toodles :3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Free for All

I wake up an hour before dawn the next day, creeping out of my bunk and stealthily padding over to the lockers where our cleaning bags are kept. I stash my small bag into the bland cleaning sack as Cyim is slowly descending the ladder on our bunk to do the same. I grin cheekily at her before I softly walk back to our bunk to sleep until dawn. "Are you ready?" Cyim whispers as I stare up at the woodwork on her bunk. The middle plank is cracked and creaks constantly, I swallow before answering her "Yeah, I'm ready to have an actual life." Cyim makes an agreeing sound before she settles down to sleep. I close my eyes and imagine my new life.

"Get up! Up you filthy animals!" I open my eyes as 's usual yells awaken me. Grumbling I make my way to the shower station and clean myself up before I start to dress. Buttoning up the plain white blouse I peer at the girl to my left as she straps her stockings up and belts them onto her garter belt. Girl's who wear stockings are the ones who are requested for "difficult" cleaning jobs. If you do them, you get extra food, makeup, and a little yen. As a virgin I would never be able to do it. I fix my black skirt and glance in the mirror once to apply a light mascara coat. Unlocking my locker I grab my bag and follow the stream of girls out the door to the waiting bus.

Cyim waves me down with a seat saved for me. Plopping down into the seat with her I open my mouth to speak but she covers my mouth with her hand. Surprised I raise an eyebrow, she points to the bulky snake demon sitting in the back. Nodding I turn and sit quietly as Ms. Yumi does the head check. "Does anybody have a clue where the new girl is?" She asks with a wicked smile on her beautiful face. "Nobody knows where she went? How odd." she turns and writes something on her clipboard before giving the driver the signal to leave.

At every stop a few girls get off, clutching their bags and lists of customers for the day. Kaede's place is always last since she lives so far out of town. I breathe deeply as we grumble up the old dirt road to her mansion. "Now girl's, I expect a good cleaning today." Ms. Yumi snaps at us as we grab our bags. Nodding dumbly we step out of the bus and walk up to the decrepit building. Waiting until the bus was well out of sight I turn to Cyim "We've got one shot at this." I say quickly. Cyim nods and we walk into the parlor where I dial the phone. "Yes, I would like a car sent up here, my maids are the wrong ones and I demand new ones." I say in my best old lady voice. Kaede has gone senile and wouldn't remember if she actually did this call or not. I hang up and puff my bangs up with my breathe before sinking to the floor. "I'm going to see if I can snatch some stuff." Cyim says "Keep watch for that car." I nod and sit in a puffy old armchair near the window.

Twenty minutes go by and I was about to give up when a small car slips over the hill. "Cyim! They're here!" I shout. Cyim comes running down the stairs stuffing a necklace in her blouse. I slip my bag over my shoulder and we sprint outside. A small, pudgy man is the driver as he stops in front of the muddy fountain. "You the maids she wants sent back?" He wheezes. Cyim nods "We belong to Canato Maids, would you please bring us there?" she says in a sugary sweet voice bending over. "Why yes, of course. To the… yes… yes." He stutters, staring at Cyim's unbuttoned blouse full of ample cleavage. Clamboring in we start off. Canato is the closest agency to the airport, where we would purchase a ticket to America. My eyes follow the scenery as we drive through inner Tokyo. "Here you are M'lady's, Canato Maids service." He says happily. "Why thank you you sweet sweet man." Cyim says in a seducing voice as she trails a finger over his chin. The cabbie nearly chokes as he thanks her over and over before driving off. "Wow, you slut." I say giggling. "Shut it virgin." She retorts back laughing.

We walk to the nearest public restroom and lock ourselves in the same stall. I peel off my white blouse and black skirt and rummage around my bag for my clothes. Pulling out the plain purple, long sleeved shirt I throw it on and grab the hip hugging jeans. I change quickly and then grab my small bag out of the cleaning bag. I stuff the maids clothes into it before chucking it in the garbage. Cyim finishes changing into her graphic t-shirt and shorts before doing the same with her bag. "Rin can you do a quick glamour charm?" Cyim asks as we stare at our reflections. "Sure." I'm almost certain I have priestess blood in me somewhere since the glamour charm is a unique skill. It drains constant energy but works well. I close my eyes and imagine us as two very bland asian girls. Each with brown hair, black irises and smaller eyes. I give myself a short bob and give Cyim shoulder length straight hair. I concentrate harder as nose and mouths are trickier. I imagine a button nose on me with smaller lips. Cyim gets a slightly upturned nose with thin lips. Satisfied with my work I open my eyes to see the mirror. Two very boring looking girls stared back. "Well done Rin! You've gotten even better!" Cyim says congratulating me.

I smooth my hair out and we walk quickly to the airport. "Alright, first ticket to America here we come!" Cyim says cheerfully. "Wait! Our scent! We need to buy a scent dispeller." I say quickly as I walk into a demon themed tourist trap. Among the souvenirs is scent repellent. "For when you need to hidden." I read aloud "Well we definitely need that!" Cyim says. We buy it and quickly apply it. "There, now they can't track us and nobody will recognize Ms. Yumi's scent." I say happily. Cyim links hands with me as we got to the ticket counter. Buying two tickets that left in two hours was simple. We sat in the nearest chairs and played red hands, tictactoe and go for the time.

When our flight was called we jumped and ran to the boarding zone. Standing in the line Cyim nudges me and gestures to the front of the line. In the front near security was a snake demon, obviously doing a check for thieves and runaways. I swallow thickly as a lump forms in my throat, fear licks at my heart as it beats. "We'll make it." I say shakily. Cyim grabs my hand and squeezes. As we get nearer and nearer to the front I began to panic. "We'll make it, we'll make it, we'll make it." Cyim chants as the security takes our bags and looks over our things. "Seems good to me girls, here's this." He says gruffly, handing us both back our bags. We walk past the snake demon quickly and we hear him breathe in our scent. "You." We freeze. My heart stops as I turn to see him staring at the man behind us. "Me? I got nothing you bloody snake." the man says in an obvious english accent. Quickly we turn and board without looking back as the snake arrests the man for trying to smuggle drugs. I only breathed again when we were safely in our seats. "I thought we were dead for certain." I say breathing heavily. "You're telling me." Cyim says, her face red. Settling in my chair my heart slows to a normal beat as I calm down. A headache springs up as the glamour charm wears off and I lean back to try and sleep it off.

My dream begins with me in a traditional kimono, crying all alone in a dark room. I recognize this dream, I've had it on and off since I was born. My dream self huddles in on herself before a blinding yellow light pierces our small room. Turning around I look to the source of light I gasp. This has never happened. I'm supposed to cry until I drown in my tears. The light grows stronger until a figure emerges from it. I squint, trying to see it better. His features become suddenly clear and I see a tall, muscled demon. His hair was a long silver, flowing like water down his back. He has magenta stripes along his cheeks and a cerulean crescent moon on his forehead. What was most astonishing was his melting, honey gold orbs that studied me. He was wearing what looked to be battle armour with two swords on his hip. "How interesting" Was all he said to me before he walked up and touched one finger to my forehead. I awoke feeling a warmth spread throughout my body and yearning for America.

So that ends chapter 2. We finally heard about Sesshy! :) Unfortunately he won't show up for a long time. You ready for America? Here we go!

 **Sesshomaru Takahashi-** Species- Dog youki, Age- 1,222, Appearance- Silvery long hair, Honey golden eyes with magenta stripes on each cheek with a blue crescent moon on his forehead, Athletic/lean build. Aka Super sexy


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh the sights you'll see!

Cyim wakes up just before we land. "Cyim, look!" I cry out as we slowly descend. Peeping out from the clouds was the city of Los Angeles with small cars glinting like shiny bugs. I peered out in amazement at the city. "Damn, it looks hot here." Cyim said with a fake grimace. "We can manage." I say laughing. We come to a bumpy stop and the captain drills us about getting off as we grab our bags. I can't stop smiling as we walk out and go through american customs. Cyim and I clear through and we walk out into the LA sun. "Oh it feels so good." Cyim says giggling before twirling in a circle. She grabs my hand as we skip down the street laughing. "You know we'll have to learn english." I say as I hear some natives speak the nasally language. "I know I know, but right now we're free! Let's do some sightseeing first!" Cyim says dragging me off.

We see the HollyWood sign, the HollyWood walk of fame, Griffith Park and so so so much more. At the end of the day as we check into a hotel I can't stop smiling despite being so tired. "Did you see the look on that woman face when she realized we spoke japanese?" Cyim says giggling. "I know! You'd think nobody spoke it!" I say falling on the bed laughing. I look up at the ceiling and sigh happily "I can't believe we pulled this off Cy." I say softly. She flops onto the bed next to me and looks at me "Yeah well we did, and now we are going to find a job and conquer this city!" She says throwing a mock punch. I laugh and go back to staring at the ceiling. "Cy, I want to make this place home and forget all about Japan." Cyim looks at me solemnly before nodding "We will do that. This is home." I grin at her and hug her before changing into a tshirt and shorts. I curl up in the bed next to Cyim and drift off to sleep.

My dream follows the last one, with this mysterious demon staring at me. I look at him and I open my mouth to speak but no sound comes out. "It is no surprise you can not speak." He says in a velvety baritone. "This kind of thing is purely a demon skill." He finishes matter of factly. I quirk an eyebrow and study his face, never once have I seen him show a single emotion. His stoic mask remained in place no matter how many dreams passed. I awake every day with a wonder who he was.

Cyim and I managed to get a job cleaning laundry at the hotel due to our lacking english skill. "I hate cleaning again but it's all we can do for now." Cyim says. "We need to practice our english while here Cy if we want to get another job." I say with my brow furrowed as a stubborn stain refused to come out. "Fine." She says sighing. "How is day you're going?" Cyim crackles out in broken english. I sigh "Cyim, we've been here a month. You should be able to know how to piece together a sentence." I lecture her. Cyim huffs like a child and angrily spits back "Well I'm sorry, not every one of us can just magically pick up any language!" My ability to pick up languages was a weird one. As a child I spoke Japanese, Mandarin, Chinese, and French. English was easy once I heard it a bit. I was completely fluent in it now, Cyim however lagged behind. "I'm sorry Cyim, but you need to get it together." I say quietly. "I know." She sighs heavily "I've been trying Rin, I really have. It's just, so hard to make sense of it." "I know, I'll help you." I say. Cyim beams back at me.

How have I been able to pick up english so quickly? I've been trying to answer that question all day. Hearing one conversation in a language shouldn't allow me to speak it, but it does. I've had these kind of, quirks, since I was a baby. The first word out of my mouth had been in French from a woman speaking it in our small wicker shop. After that I learned japanese, mandarin, and chinese in the same day by my mother experimenting. My mother always said it was weird, but I never thought of it until now. "Cyim, why do you think I know languages so quickly?" I ask her as we settle down for the night in our tiny apartment. "Hmm, I'd say you might have a drop of owl demon in your blood. Owl demon are renowned for their language capabilities." She says thoughtfully. I think it over for a second "But if I did wouldn't you be able to smell it?" I say. "Not necessarily. If it's diluted enough you wouldn't be able to tell." She answers with a jaw splitting yawn. "Well then, guess I'm an owl." I say as I start squawking. "Kami Rin shut up!" Cyim says giggling. I laugh and change quickly for bed. As I lay in bed, listening to Cyim's even breathing, I thought about getting a new job for Cyim and I before drifting to sleep.

The usual dream followed, only this time the strange demon was irritated. His scowl that graced his handsome face looked perfect. Just like him. "Why can I never see you? All that surrounds this place is your scent." He says angrily. I attempted to speak again but no sound escaped my lips. "If this Sesshomaru cannot see you he will find a way to leave" The name, the moment it escaped his mouth my heart clenched. He starts composing his mask yet again. He turned on heel as if to walk out, I cried out as if to call but again no sound came. Sesshomaru, why was that a familiar name? Why did this demon make me feel something I've never felt? I sobbed before calling out his name "Sesshomaru!" I cried out. Startled at my own voice I froze, before looking up and seeing the demon turn and look curiously in my direction. "Say this Sesshomaru's name again." He commanded. Knees weak I fall to the ground sobbing his name over and over. "Sesshomaru, please. Don't go. I don't know who you are but please, don't leave me alone." I sob as the tears run freely down my face. "How… Interesting." He manages to say. "So that's what this is… How could this Sesshomaru have been so foolish as to not see this?" He muttered to himself before turning in my direction again. "Listen well human, this Sesshomaru will find you." He says in his velvety voice gently, as if to comfort me. "Sesshomaru? Who are you?" I say softly shuddering as his warmth envelops me like a soft blanket. He walks slowly to where my voice echos and looks down on me. "You are a faceless doll to me." He says gently before placing his hand on my cheek. The warmth explodes inside me and I wake up.

So ends chapter 3. Weird connection between Rin and Sesshy hu? I know much didn't happen in this chapter but it does soon! This chapter needed to happen to be the gentle builder too excitement. So hang on my friends! Next chapter we get to see some fighting!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ping Pong

Cyim and I had been in America for almost three months now, Cyim's english has gotten good enough for us to find a new job. "Cyim, I say we try and agency. Like, maybe a telemarketer." I say as I pop some chicken in my mouth during our lunch break. We had begun speaking only english for the past month in hopes to rid ourselves of our accent. Mine disappeared relatively easy, and Cyim's was almost gone as well. "Maybe, I've been thinking of a secretary job. Ya Know since we're both beautiful." She says winking as she attacks her hamburger. Our manager, a lizard demon as well, walks by us and speaks in broken english "You two are striking out well as?" Cyim smiles and switches to japanese for her "Yes, this is a nice job but it doesn't pay very well." Cyim says politely. Our manage chews her words in her head before nodding and walking away. "Damn, nice save." I say as I finish my salad "I thought she was going to spew me with her poison." Cyim says giggling. "Well most people drift through here, so I bet she didn't want us to leave too." I say as I walk back to our station. "Maybe, but maybe she has a crush on me!" Cyim says clutching her chest dramatically. "Please, even if you can change genders she wouldn't want you." I say sticking my tongue out at her. "You never know, maybe she's into girls." She says looking down at her chest to try and stick her ample cleavage out even farther. Rolling my eyes I set to the work at hand. After we finish our shift we walk out of the hotel and begin the grueling task of looking for new jobs.

"Why don't we try a nail salon first?" I say glancing at the open newspaper between us on the bench. "Nah I don't have steady hands." Cyim says casually tossing her hair over her shoulder. I cross Beauty Nails out when I get a small tugging sensation on my hands. Like a small hand on mine trying to get my attention. I panic and shake my hands until it wears off. "You alright?" Cyim asks me, voice full of concern. "Yea, I'm fine. Just stressed I guess." I say managing a smile. We continue our small walk gathering applications in my messenger bag before we set our sights on the business area. "Look at these buildings. It's like Tokyo almost!" Cyim says her tangerine eyes open wide with wonder. I laugh and say "In a way I guess it is. Here, this place is hiring!" Walking into a tiny telemarketing place we exchange a few words before receiving our applications. As I tucked the papers away the tugging sensation returned, but instead of a gentle hand it was like a firm grip. I shuddered and kept walking to distract myself.

Cyim was chattering away about a taco stand when I felt a sudden tugging to a towering building. It was like somebody had tied a rope to my hand and was trying desperately to get me into there. "Cyim I… I need to get into that building." I say through gritted teeth as the pull was starting to grow painful. "Rin, that is out of our price range." Cyim says gasping at the gleaming sign that read "Twin Sword Inc." Cyim drags me away from the building, but not before I hear a piercing howl. The owner sounded as if it was in intense pain. Cyim freezes and trembles. "Rin, run. NOW!" Cyim cries out as we take a sprint down the street. My arms felt as if they would be ripped off from the intense pull to that building. We ran without realizing where we had gone. "Oh no." I whisper as I see our surroundings. "Shit, we're in Vermont" Cyim swears aloud.

"Why aren't you some pretty birds away from home?" a cruel voice purrs. Cyim takes a defensive stance in front of me and allows her arms to broil with her fire. Her tangerine eyes flashed menacingly as the stranger approaches from the black alleyway. "No need to get fired up my birds." he coos as more men step out into the light holding various weapons. Each with a sickening smile on his face. I tremble as the pull faded away finally and I come to my senses. Cyim snickers before looking at me over her shoulder "You ready?" she says with her mouth in a firm line. "Yeah." I answer quickly holding my bag tightly. "I'll take master pervert here and the three in front of me, you handle the goons behind me." Cyim says studying the leader. I nod and turn going back to back with Cyim. Fighting was something we were used to, they wouldn't stand a chance. The first goon had a baseball bat and charged up to me blindly swinging it. I turned my body to the right slightly and held up my bag, effectively blocking the bat. In a second I kicked his feet out from underneath him, wrapping the straps of my bag onto his bat as he fell and quickly bringing the bat down on him, knocking him out with his own weapon. The next two charged me at the same time, one with brass knuckles and the other with a sharp looking knife. I grab my bag in my right hand and block the knife with it while using my left to block the other man's punch. I squeeze his pressure point between his thumb and pointer finger dropping him. Using the second I had as he fell I turn and strike out with my left hand to the other man's throat. Gurgling he falls down dropping his knife. I snatch the knife up and ready myself for the next assailant. The only one left is a small, scared looking man who uses only his fists. He throws one jab at my abdomen and the other aimed at my head. I use the small dagger to stab his fist heading for my head while blocking his punch to my waist. I twirl quickly with his blocked right hand in my arm as I twist the arm behind his back and pop his shoulder out of place with one smooth kick to his knees causing him to fall. The pop of the joint disgusts me but I had to survive. I turn around to see Cyim locked in battle with the leader. He also appears to be a demon as he is quick and nimble on his feet

Cyim's entire body is on fire now and she throws and evades punches and kicks. Watching was astonishingly beautiful and terrifying as the man turns and releases what looks to be a web from his hands. Cyim tries burning through it but it wraps around her and within seconds she's engulfed in it. "Cyim!" I scream running to her wrapped body. "What fearsome birdies I have caught in my web." The man says, his eyes glinting menacingly. I stand back up and look this evil looking man straight in his blood red eyes. "I will fight you, and I will win." I say slowly as I walk up to him. "Oh a fighting birdie! You will be fun!" He cackles insanely. I bring the small dagger up to my face in a defensive stance as he strikes. He throws punch after punch and it's all I can do to block and avoid them. I can't hit back and I don't even know how I'll manage to win this fight. "Tiny birdy, I'll make you sing and scream." He says in a sing song voice while jumping and trying to bring a baseball bat down on me. I jump out of the way as he continues his insane song "Tiny Birdie, I'll rip you apart at your seams." then he smiles darkly and laughs as I feel a sharp pain on my head and everything goes blurry for a second. I turn and lash out seeing another goon holding a roughly made club. I fit the dagger between the man's ribs quickly and turn on the balls of my feet just in time to avoid a deathly close bat swung at me. Fear and adrenaline pulse through me as I dodge the dark man's attacks. _I'm not going to make it_ is all I can hear in my head. I scream as he manages to get a hit on my left shoulder. The world begins to spin as I try to regain my balance. The evil man cackles as he throws another hit at me catching my right hand. I howl in pain as I sink to the ground clutching my hand. He steps forward and lifts the bat "Sorry spitfire Birdie, but I need to see if you're as red inside as you are out." He says as he tilts his head in wonder. My heart hammers in my chest as I scream out the only thing I can imagine "SESSHOMARU!" I howl out. The dark man waits for a second before a menacing growl is heard in the air. I look up hazily to see an enormous white dog growling and spitting. It chomps at the dark man he flees for his life. "Goodbye little birdie! May I see you again!" He calls out as his disappears in a cloud of miasma. I sway and fall to the ground as a pair of expensive italian loafers enter my vision. Then everything goes dark.

There goes chapter 3. Was it exciting enough? We don't get to meet Sesshy yet but that fight scene though!

 **Naraku Hamasaki-** Species-Half spider demon, Age-?, Appearance long black kinky hair with red eyes, muscled build. As you can guess he is the evil man who attacked our darling Cyim and Rin :(


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Win's and Losses

Also in this chapter we are confronting a new language! Snake demon language will be in **bold lettering.**

Everything was dark around me, but it felt warm. Like a soft black velvet that wanted to cuddle me. I curled into the velvet and reveled in its warmth. Then the velvet, purred? Grumbled? It sounded like a giant cat purring it's contentment. I flash my eyes open but the light hurts so bad I close them immediately after it. From the small glimpse I got, I was on what looked to be a giant polar bear. I shake my head before curling into the velvet again and drifting to sleep.

My shoulder hurts. A whole lot. I groan as I open my eyes and feel my shoulder throb. Scanning the room I realize I'm in a hospital. I swear before looking over to my left seeing an iv plugged into me. A look to my right reveals Cyim, asleep on the hospital chair. "Cyim?" I croak out. Cyim stirs before opening her tangerine eyes "Rin? Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She howls before giving me a bone crushing hug. "How long have I been out?" I ask quickly "Only two days." She answers happily pushing a button for a nurse. "Kami, no wonder I feel like death." I say jokingly. Cyim chews her bottom lip before smiling as a stern looking nurse in scrubs walks in. "So you're awake sleeping beauty? Good. Let's get some food in you." She says jotting notes down on her clipboard before walking back out. "Yay, hospital food." I say sarcastically. "Oh don't worry Rin, You'll like American hospital food! It's full of stuff bad for you." Cyim says before realizing how much of a dork she sounded. I laughed hard, causing my sides to hurt and my shoulder to throb but I loved laughing again.

My nurse returns a little while later with a tray. "Oh food." I say realizing my grumbling stomach. As I shovel the food into my mouth I turn to look at Cyim "Who brought us here?" I say in between bites. "I don't know, the doctor's say we just showed up in the lobby." Cyim says chewing her bottom lip again. She must be nervous, she only does that when she is. "Cyim, is there something you're not telling me?" I say slowly lowering my spoon. Cyim squirms in her chair and refuses to look me in the eye. "You see.. Well… You, um…" she stutters out. "Cyim. What happened?" I say firmly. She looks up at me with her tangerine eyes before reaching underneath the cushioned chair. Sandwiched in between the chair and cushion was a small, white pelt. I study it for a moment before looking at her "What does that have anything to do with us?" "Rin, this is a dog demon's pelt. You had it around your shoulders when we showed up here." The world slowed. My heart skipped a beat as I breathed in grabbing my head between my hands. "Does that mean they found us?" I breathe out shakily. "It doesn't smell like Ms. Yumi but I don't have the best sense of smell. Either way we have to leave LA now." Cyim says softly holding the small pelt in her hands. I reach out to her so I could feel it. The instant the delicate pelt touched my hand a flash of light shook my head. I squealed as I dropped the pelt, the image of this "Sesshomaru" person flickered in my head off and on. "What. Was that." Cyim says looking at me astonished. "The entire room lit up when you touched this thing!" She said looking at the pelt as if it were a bomb. "I… I don't know. But, can I keep it?" I say fingering the soft fur. It held the same warmth from my dream. "Fine but only if you promise not to go parading around in it." Cyim says. I finish my meal before settling down for a nap, the soft pelt tucked under the blanket in my hands.

It took an entire week before the doctors discharged me. Cyim and I wasted no time when it came to leaving Los Angeles. We grabbed our meager belongings from our tiny apartment and ran to the first airport. Standing again in the line I was reminded of how we managed to escape from Japan. I giggled reliving our fear of the snake demon when Cyim snatches my hand. "Rin, there's a dog demon here!" She whispers fiercely. My cinnamon eyes widen as I look around for the demon, spying him casually flipping through a magazine. "Quick, there's the scent dispeller in my purse." I hiss back at her. Cyim snatches it out and douses herself in the light scent before doing the same to me. "Alright, if he's going just on scent we have that covered. Rin, can you handle a small glamour charm?" Cyim says holding my wrist. "Yeah, give me a second." I close my eyes and imagine us with mousy brown hair and matching bland eyes. I imagine my nose small and my eyes rounded to look more english while enlarging Cyim's eyes and giving her a hooked nose. To us we appeared normal, to everyone else we looked to be average girls.

"Okay, but this will only hold for about an hour or two." I say opening my eyes. "Good because he's sniffing around, I think he notices us." Cyim says as she waves at him. The demon grunts before turning away. "Good, I think he's off our tail. So to speak." Cyim says clutching her purse tighter. We walk arm in arm to the boarding station and pass quickly through security. Demon weren't as common in America as they are in Japan but the guard was partial rat demon. His nose twitched as he noticed us. "Place your bags here, and step through here for any metal." He squeaks. I place my bag into the rumbling totes and step through the wide arch. The next guard gives me a sweeping pat down then allows me to grab my things. Cyim follows shortly after. Sighing in relief we board the plane and rest. I drop the charm since it was causing me another headache before leaning back for a nap.

I'm jarred awake by a woman's piercing screams. I see a towering snake demon laugh as he lops the woman's head off. "Rin! It's a raid!" Cyim shouts as we grab our things. People were scrambling over one another to escape the terrifying demon as he grabbed person after person either eating them or enjoying their screams of pain. " **Yessssssss, sssssscream tiny beingssssss."** the snake hisses as he bites into a woman's arm. More demons come out of the stewardess area, clutching the mangled bodies of the woman who served this plane. Cyim and I run with the crowd to the front of the plane. "Rin!" I hear Cyim cry as she trips over a body. I turn just in time to see her punch a rather large demon off her before scrambling up to meet me. She clutched her right arm as she ran. "Cyim are you…?" "I'm fine!" She says as we crash through the door locking it after the last person ran through. Sharp screeches of claws on metal are heard as the demon try and scratch the door down. Followed by thuds as they threw their bodies against the door. People were huddled on the floor, some standing, others lying down injured. One small child rocked on the floor clutching his dead mother's arm. Shuddering I turn to Cyim to try and find a way out of this when a woman shouts "Outside! They're tearing at the plane!" Anyone close to a window rushed over to see the burly demons tearing at the planes innards. A crackling voice speaks over the intercom "Passengers we are going to make an emergency landing." The captain says calmly. I suck in my breath as I feel the plane lurch downwards. The plane shudders and a split second passes before we drop straight down. Screams of horror fill my head as we plummet to the earth, the soft white pelt flying out of my purse and into my hands.

So ends chapter 4. Took a dark turn I know but it needs to happen. Strap yourselves back into the plane, Cyim and Rin aren't dying that easily!

Also sorry with the late updates my computers being a dumbo right now lol. Don't worry though! I'll keep the content coming :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Falling to the hands of God

Ok so I should probably make this a bit more obvious, words like _this and that_ indicate someone's thoughts. While words like **here and there** represent a demon language. Words like **she and her** are an inner being or demon speaking. \

Also, apologies for missing an update this morning. Switching back to my usual third shift routine is a bit weird but after today everything should be right back on track :)

The plane plummets to the ground as Cyim's screams echo around my brain. I twist in the falling air to grab Cyim's shirt in hopes of helping her, I grab a handful of the cotton material and I look straight into her tangerine eyes "WE AREN'T DYING HERE!" I scream as tears slid up my face mirroring Cyim's. A strange feeling balled itself up in my stomach, like electricity buzzing inside my very veins. I grab Cyim and plead with the power, " _please let us live."_ A fire bursts through my body as I feel myself be swept up in a tingling warmth, like my pelt feels. A heavy purr is heard as Cyim and I are enveloped by the glowing yellow light. My body feels like its soaring straight to the nagging feeling I've had ever since we passed Twin Swords Inc. My eyes are glued shut as we spin round and round until we crack down onto a hard floor.

I open my eyes immediately and I'm startled by what I see. Cyim and I had landed directly into a high class business office. Suede chairs with superb finishing dot the large office and priceless paintings hang on the walls. A breathtaking view of a city is seen from the gleaming windows and the entire room echoed power. Clutching Cyim close to my chest I turn to see the inhabitant of the office.

I know i know, i'm sorry for such a short chapter but the big reveal happens in the next one! Hold on because this is where things get interesting!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The five stages

Staring back at me was honey golden orbs. The stoic face blinked once, as if to see if we would disappear if they did. I took in ragged breaths as his face clicked in my memory, "Se… Sesshomaru?" I whispered out confused. The demon sitting before me was the spitting image of my dream demon. He was wearing a rather expensive looking tailored suit with a blood red tie. His hair was swept into a high ponytail with layered bangs highlighting his cerulean crescent moon on his forehead, the magenta stripes on his cheekbones twitched as he looked back at me. The honey orbs never flinched, never dared move until a few moments ticked by and he registered we were real and here. "So you are the strange one occupying my dreams." He says in his velvety baritone. I nod dumbly before realizing what was happening. "Please, my, my friend is hurt. Can you help us?" I ask with my voice quivering. The golden orbs glinted as he studied Cyim cradled in my arms. He rose gracefully and seems to glide to where I sat. Tears clung at my lashes as Cyim grimaced in pain as I lay her down. He sniffed once before looking at me. Sadness? Pity? Something flashed in those golden orbs as he studied my friend. "She cannot be helped." He says with a touch of softness to his voice. My eyes widen and my heart begins to crumble. Cyim, not Cyim could fall. She had survived being an orphan on the streets, she had fought tooth and nail for my safety, she was always strong. "There's something we can do, isn't there?" I plead looking up at the regal demon. He shakes his head gently before speaking "She has been poisoned by a snake demon, as she is lizard as well it is fatal to her."

Cyim, dead? My head swims as I stare down at the raven haired beauty that was my friend. Her pulse throbs pitifully against my hand but I refuse to accept it. "How long does she have?" I whisper stroking her hair. "Two days, three at max." He says simply. I nod to myself before trembling as I stood. "Then I will find a cure." I say. "I'll check her into a hospital and, and, and I'll find something out. There's got to be a way to fix her right? This probably happens all the time." I prattle off as tears fall down my face, streaking my shirt and causing me to shudder. I fall back to my knees and sob into Cyim's hair. Sesshomaru stands above us, observing the scene before him. He swallowed before speaking to me. "There is...one way." He says slowly. I raise my head and peer at him through thick lashes. "It would be risky, and you would be put through a great amount of pain. But if this Sesshomaru's assumptions are correct, you will be able to heal her." he says. I think it over for a second, silently stroking Cyim's hand. She has saved me from countless beatings from Ms. Yumi, stolen me food, comforted me, and been my only family. "I'll do it." I say in a hoarse whisper. "What do I need to do?" I ask looking back up at him. He stares at me with his golden orbs before slowly speaking "I will inject you with my demon essence." Shocked I stand up, "What? Inject me? Like, with a needle?" I say frantically. "No, with my fangs. I believe you have the ability to heal from demon ki. When my essence enters your body if you fight it off you will be able to give some of your blood to your friend, thus passing on your immunity." He says cocking his beautiful head to the side. "Are you willing to try it?" He says challenging me with his eyes. "If it means saving Cyim, then yes." I say firmly drawing myself up to my full height. Even as that is I only reach his pectoral muscles. He nods and simply says "Follow me."

Cyim was put into the hospital with round the clock care an hour later, as I followed the mysterious demon man. He gestures for me to enter a small dark room in the building. I walk in meekly and sit in a plush chair. "This will hurt." He states. I nod slowly, "How will you do it?" I say shaking. "You will offer your neck to me and I will inject my essence. If you cannot fight it, you will die painlessly in ten minutes. If you can fight, it will be a painful twenty four hour battle for you." He says looking down on me. I nod again and brush my hair over my shoulder, I reach for my bag and I slide my hand into my bag for my pelt. My fingers brush over the soft fur and Sesshomaru halts. "What did you just do?" He breathes as his eyes take a pink hue. "I.. I touched my blanket." I stammer. "Please REFRAIN from doing it again." He says coldly. I shake my head vigorously before he cups my cheek roughly to turn my head to the side further. I breath deeply as his fangs graze my neck, then they sink in. The demon essence feels like liquid lead being pumped in my veins. I yowl and scramble back clutching my neck. On instinct I reach for my pelt and clutch the soft fur closely in hopes of comfort. Instead it burns my hands to touch it. Yelping I drop the pelt as the essence pulses around my neck, swirling down to my heart. It felt like hours as it swirled down and down, but it was ten minutes max. The essence grasps my heart and curls around it like a fist and I scream as I begin to lose consciousness. Grasping the burning pelt again I curl into a fetal position, a low growl fills the room. I shakily raise my head to see Sesshomaru engulfed by a purple haze before a giant dog demon emerges. It's eyes were a burning red and its slits of pupils were a magenta. The crescent shape remained on his forehead while his stripes graced his cheeks again. He growls once more and stares down at me as he walks closer. The last words I remember before I blacked out was " **MINE.** "

Yay we did it! We meet Sesshomaru finally! And yes, things are going to get serious soon. Onward, to the strange fever dream brought on by Sesshys demon's essence!

Also, I done a goof today and updated another fic by accident on todays date for this one. So, since it gets updated tomorrow I figured it wad only fair this would be updated as well, yay us we get two chapters in a row! Enjoy :3

 **Sesshomaru's Demon-** Species-Dog demon, Age-1,222, Appearance-Matches the animes descriptions of him. I'm to lazy to type it out lol


	9. Chapter 8

A whole new world

As promised here is today's extra chapter, enjoy friends :3

 _somebody's thoughts_

 **demon language**

 **inner demon/inner being**

I was running, but from what? I look over my shoulder and then I remember why, those giant white dogs were chasing me. Baying and snarling they snapped at my heels through the demented forest. Trees moved and dripped jewels as cloud birds flew around atop them. Lakes moved of their own accord while the ground bounced like rubber. I screamed and scrambled up a tree. The dogs circled the tree and sniffed it, each lunging up and barking in anger. _please, just leave me alone!_ The dogs sniffed the tree once more, noses twitching before they began their dance to eat me once more. I cried atop that tree for kami knows how l0ng while the dogs scratched and clawed the tree. I cried for Cyim, I cried for losing a friend, I cried for being the screw up I was. But mostly, I cried because I didn't know how to save Cyim. _I tried so hard, just to lose my best friend_ I thought as I sniffled. The snap of the dog's jaws and the scratching of their claws made me curl inward to try and block it out.

Down below the dogs kept clawing and biting my tree. Save one. It was sitting below the tree staring at me with its red eyes. I sniffled once more and peered down _Leave me be! I don't want you here._ The dog twitched slightly but remained passive even as the other dogs crawled over it in the attempt to reach me. I looked directly into its ruby red eyes so unlike the others. This dog was calm and throwing off a friendly aura. The dog clearly wanted to get me , but was patient enough to wait for me to give up on my own. I cried out again before I jumped to another tree. Howling, the dogs followed and started barking and biting anew at this tree. The patient dog sits below this one as well at looks up at me with eyes full of pity. No matter what tree I jumped to it followed with those sad eyes. _What do you want from me? If you want me come get me!_ The dog twitched its nose and rose slowly to its four legs. Then it rose straight into the air until its twitching black nose was level with my eyes.

I gasp and shrink back _, kami no! Don't eat me!_ **Be still please, I want to be your friend.** The dog had managed to speak! I shudder before I slowly open my mouth to speak _If you want to be my friend, why is everyone trying to eat me?_ **None of us want to eat you, we want to be your friends. We are the spirit of dog demons.** My mouth gapes open and I quickly close it. _So, you're what Sesshomaru told me I had to fight?_ **Nonsense, you are to accept us as part of you. And you will be reborn as you were made to be** the dog says sweetly before lowering herself into a play bow. **We will not harm you, let's play!** I look down at the dogs once more and see they have stopped biting and clawing at the tree. _Why did only you come and speak with me?_ **Because every demon may only have one inner demon to match him. I match best with your soul, so I am your inner demon.** she says as I blink quickly. _Can I, come down?_ **Of course! Climb on my back** she says turning in the air so I could clamber on. I twist my hands into her soft fur as she descends into the midst of the dogs. They all sniff me and circle me slowly.

 **Our name is Rin** my inner demon says happily. I turn to her in wonder of how she knew my name. The dogs turn from fierce to friendly in an instant. The lick me and soon I'm surrounded by dog demons wiggling eagerly to meet me. _Why did Sesshomaru say I had to fight you?_ I ask my demon. **If you weren't meant to be reborn as one of us, the pack would have killed your soul.** she says simply. I nod dumbstruck as a regal looking demon parts the pack easily. He looks me up and down then sniffs my demon once before gazing deeply in my eyes. In his deep crimson eyes I see a long battle. He had fought many foes, earned respect and still lived today. He licked his chops once before placing a delicate paw on my head and emitting a low growl. His jaw moved as he spoke in a gravelly language I couldn't recognize. Suddenly a burning sensation hit me causing me to fall to the ground. Light red strings appeared out of the regal demon's paw and drifted to me. A stinging sensation began in my right hand, I lift it to my face and stare at it curiously. A small red light was in the center of my palm. It began in my left hand as well. Panicking I look to my demon for help and realize she has red lights on her paws. Small pinpricks of pain begin throughout all of my body. Further examination showed small, shimmering red strings that were beginning to become more prominent that weaved in between my demon and I. Slowly it clicked inside my head that we were being stitched together. I turned my head in horror as the pain increased and the strings were becoming taught.

We were snapped together as the string gave a powerful jerk. We were shoulder to shoulder as the string lashes us together as a light purple haze began at my ankles. Tighter and tighter they stitched, every new stitch felt like my bones were being jellified and remolded. My demon dipped her head and howled low as the purple haze clears over us. I screamd as the mist touched me, it felt like raw acid. My body was on fire, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I felt like I was being melted like a candle. I could hear my demon howling as she felt the same pain, I reached out to her with my mind in hopes to calm her. She entered my mind willingly, as if it were a safe haven for her. My body felt like it was being pulled and squished like it was dough. My limbs began to regain feeling as the mist swirled around me violently, nearly pushing me off my feet. Pain radiated from my head and I dropped curling into a fetal position as my body stretched and shrank. Someone was screaming, and after a few moment I realized it was me. With a final scream that morphed into a howl the mist cleared, leaving a small white dog in my place.

There we have it, Rin is now a dog demon reincarnated!

 **Rin's Demon-** Species- dog demon, Age- 18, Appearance- Tall floppy ears like Sesshomaru, Bright purple stripes along her jaw, not jagged like Sesshomaru's, Red eyes with Purple irises, about the size of 2 story house


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Puppy days

My whole body was sore, like somebody had dropped me into a cement mixer then tried to punch me back into shape. I groaned and rolled slowly into a...hand? With a yelp I opened my eyes and saw I was situated in somebody's lap, that somebody being Sesshomaru. He was gazing down at me, a look of curiosity in his golden orbs as I rolled around on his suit pants. I looked to where his hand was holding me in his lap after I tried to roll out and saw my side was covered in… fur? I jumped up but promptly fell back down as I had four legs now. I was yelping and whining like a puppy as I rolled on my back staring at my furry limbs and paws. _This can't be happening_ I thought as I stared wildly at my paws. I tried to twitch my hand. The paw twitched too. _Ok this isn't real, this is just a dream. I'll wake up at any time with Cyim smiling at me_ I thought as I closed my eyes and thought hard about my legs and hands. I opened my eyes, willing for them to be there. A strangled noise was caught in my throat as the paws remained. I was beginning to panic and I started to squirm and roll in Sesshomaru's lap. He opened his mouth and started talking but I couldn't understand him. The drum of his velvety baritone was calming but I wanted answers. "Sesshomaru please what happened!" I cried out as I buried my muzzle in my paws as tears were leaking out the corner of my eyes. "Apologies, this Sesshomaru did not expect you to return speaking Inu only." He said calmly. "Inu?" I asked looking up at him. "Yes Inu. It is the first native language for dog demon's." He says patiently. "You speak it now." He says as I concentrate on his words. As he spoke the words became a series of soft growls and yips. "Will I be able to speak japanese again?" I say as I try and remember japanese. He was talking but I couldn't understand him, I assume he was speaking to help me remember. I strained my ears to try and catch onto it. After a few pregnant pauses it all came rushing back to me. I opened my mouth to try and speak but I couldn't get a word out. Sesshomaru gazed down at me before speaking "Your vocal chords are inadequate to speaking anything other then Inu. Only when you regain your humanoid self will you be able to speak it." I gawk up at him before closing my mouth slowly. I began to focus on my surroundings for the first time since waking up. We were seated in a plush armchair in a large bedroom. The room itself spoke of grandeur with high ceilings and delicate golden painted walls. A king bed was against the wall with plush pillows and golden fluffy comforter with a large mural of what appeared to be a giant dog demon above the headboard. Tasteful drapes billowed around the wide opened windows with an overlooking view of a bustling city, and high on the ceiling was a dripping crystal chandelier. I looked down and say gleaming wooden floors with a rather expensive looking rug under Sesshomaru's feet. My mouth hung open as I wiggled out of Sesshomaru's lap and landed with a flop on the floor. My limbs shook as I began the task of relearning how to walk.

I placed one paw in front of myself and started a sort of hobble as I became more familiar with my tiny form. Looking at myself I realized I was the size of a small puppy. I couldn't weigh more than 8 pounds sopping wet. With a few minutes of failed attempts at walking I was shakily walking across the floor with Sesshomaru's eyes on me the entire time. I breathed in through my nose and was surprised by the amount of things I could smell. Sesshomaru's masculine and powerful scent dominated before I could really play around with my nose. I sniffed again smelling the leather used on his shoes, the scent of cotton and silk wafted from the bed, and I could even smell myself. The lacquer used on the floor had a spicy scent, musty books from the bookshelf were tickling my nose as I dropped to the floor with my limbs sprawled out. Several more sniffs told me there was an adjoining room that had a faint scent of another dog demon. "Why can I smell another demon?" I ask as I rise to my legs. He doesn't answer me but stands up and walks over to a small door hidden by a bookcase. Raising his hand he opens the door with a small creak. My nose twitches as I look inside. The entire room was the size of a basketball court, with an enormous bed composed of soft looking blankets and plush giant pillows pushed to the side. I pad into the giant room and sniff once more. The demon who was here smells very familiar. A few more sniffs makes me realize it smells likes Sesshomaru. After tasting the scent in my mouth I turn to Sesshomaru "Is this where you go when you are in demon form?" I ask as I sit in front of him with my tail curled near my feet to warm them. "Yes." He says before bending down. "This Sesshomaru needs you to allow him to carry you to your companion." He says softly. My eyes widen as I remember the entire reason I agreed to this, Cyim was poisoned. I nod slowly as he reaches and scoops me up in his arms. He shuts the door to the giant room before walking out of the room. His body heat warms me as I unconsciously curl up in his jacket. He walks through hall after hall before getting into an elevator. As it groans to life and begins to descend he speaks " Your companion is not looking well, this Sesshomaru does not know how she will react to your change of form." He says softly as I look up at him. I nod once "Cyim will be able to recognize me, even if I look like this." I say trying to sound optimistic. The look on Sesshomaru's face says I didn't convince him.

Sesshomaru crosses a giant lobby before walking out onto the street. Thousands of scents assault my nose making me bury it into my paws with a whimper. He steps into an awaiting sleek car and tells the driver where to go. He sets me down gently onto the soft leather seats before looking at me. "If you have any questions about your new form you may ask this Sesshomaru." He says with a soft growl. "How did I become like this?" I say before I could stop myself. I cover my mouth with my paws before looking away ashamed. "That is an excellent question, there is no need for shame." He says gently before telling the driver to take a longer route. "When you were a pup, I assume your mother called you strange? Did certain things come easier to you then other pups?" He says with his eyes rather bland. "Well I… Yes, my mother called me strange and I was always able to speak any language after hearing it once. I'm also able to create short glamour spells and manipulate my own appearance." I say. Sesshomaru nods and adjust his tie and collar on his suit. "You were physically human, but your soul however, was born as a demon." he says slowly, "Simply put, you were born to be a demon.". _I was born, to be a demon?_ His words roll around my mind starts to swim. "Why? Why couldn't I have been a normal human?" I cry out. "When you were born, your soul called out to your predetermined mate. When it returned your call, your soul manifested into a box of sorts. You had the appearance and scent of a human, but inside the cover of your human body a demon soul lived. It is a rather fascinating predicament that only happens when two souls have been bonded before in life." He says slowly. "I was, changed because of my soul mate? Does that mean I'm… I'm a freak?" I say slowly crying. Sesshomaru's suddenly grabs me and I was surprised until the cabbie slammed on his brakes. If he wouldn't have grabbed me I would fallen to the floor and probably hurt myself from my small form. "Thh… thank you." I say softly. Sesshomaru nods before continuing his explanation "You are not an anomaly or anything strange. You are simply a rare case. The cause of your soul is because you have been reincarnated." "I'm…. a reincarnation?" I say dumbly. "Simply put yes." He answers quickly. I roll the words around in my head for awhile, _I wonder who I am a reincarnation of?_ "Do you know who I am a reincarnation of? I say softly. He looks down at me in his lap and for a second I see dark depression flicker in his molten gold eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not know." He says thickly before turning his head to the window. Cutting our conversation short I put my head on my paws and think over what he's told me. _So, I'm a demon now. Great. But I'm only like this because of my "Soul mate"? How stupid, to be changed because of another._ I sigh and curl up on his lap as he places a hand along my back to hold me in case of another abrupt stop."So can you tell me why I could do all those things even when I was human?" I ask Sesshomaru. "The only thing that comes to mind would be that your soul mate is an extremely powerful demon. You may have been unconsciously taking some of their skills through your soul to help survive." Sesshomaru says smoothing out his tie. I nod and quiet my thoughts as I snuggle down into his pants and drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Whew, that ends chapter 9 now. Was everything explained well enough? I know it's sort of cliche but it fits so well. I wonder who Rin is a reincarnation of? :P Now, on to save Cyim!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Toxic Realization

I wake up as Sesshomaru is walking to the front service desk of the hospital. "Sir, pets aren't allowed in this hospital." the nasally nurse says as her pungent scent hits my nose. "This is not a pet, it is a companion. Where is Cyim Mori?" He says with a touch of annoyance. "Sir I cannot give you the name of a patient without cause. Also your "Companion" will have to leave." she says harshly. Sesshomaru's face takes on the stoic mask I recognize before his eyes take on a form of harshness I had never seen before. "This Sesshomaru has given generous donations to this hospital on multiple occasions. This Sesshomaru will keep his companion, and you will tell me where Cyim Mori is before I recall all of my donations." He says coldly with a glint of malice. "For...Forgive me Mr. Tetsusaiga! I had no idea you would, yes. Yes a Miss Mori is in room 112." She stutters out bowing low. With a low growl he holds me closer and walks briskly to the room Cyim is in. He turns a corner quickly and I see the room number 112, my tail unconsciously starts wagging even as the hospital reeks of sickness.

Rapping on the door once a faint "Come in" is heard. A frazzled looking nurse is sitting next to Cyim, who is hooked up to a heart monitor and has an iv drip in. "Thank you Mr. Tetsusaiga for coming in. She is stable, for now." the nurse says before wiping his hand on his head. "Is there anything else you want right now sir?" He says. "Will you please prepare a lunch for Miss Mori. She will awaken soon." Sesshomaru says coldly. "Right away sir." the nurse says bustling away. He carries me to Cyim's side before putting me down on her left side. "What do I do?" I say looking up to him. "Bite her in her neck and inject some of your own poison to counteract the one inside her." He says lowly before sitting gracefully into the chair next to her. Looking at Cyim I see how her silken black hair is frayed and greasy, dark bags are under her eyes and her alabaster skin has a yellow tinge to it. "Oh Cyim… I'm so sorry. I'm going to help you I swear." I say as I scrambled up to her chest. Using my paw I push her hair out of the way and open my mouth slowly. I run my tongue over my fangs once before lowering my head to her neck. I gulp then sink my fangs in her neck. I push the heavy liquid out of my mouth and watch it make a visible track from her neck down. I sit back on her chest and listen to her heartbeat as her sweet scent tickles my nose with the snake demons poison mingled in it. Her heart begins to pick up in strength and her scent becomes stronger as the poison clouding it fades. A few minutes later she groans and moves. Yelping I slide off her chest and head to the floor. Sesshomaru stands and picks me up so I can see Cyim. She moves her head before slowly opening her eyes. "Gahhh… Wha, where am I?" She says peering around the room. I bark excitedly and my tail wags furiously. She notices Sesshomaru and finally sees me in his arms. "Who are you?" She says staring at me as I lift my paw and wave excitedly. "Rin, is that you?" she asks questioningly. I bark in answer and ask Sesshomaru to put me on her bed. I run up to her and wag my tail as I lick her hands and nuzzle her face. "Cyim I know you can't understand me but I'm so happy you're awake!" I say as she slowly pets me. "I know it's you Rin, your scent hasn't changed much." she says laughing. "Now who are you and why is Rin a puppy?" Cyim says raising her tangerine eyes to look at Sesshomaru.

Shifting his weight to his other side he starts talking "While you were on that plane you were bitten by a snake demon and poisoned. In order to save you Rin was transformed into the demon she rightfully was. Doing so she injected you with her own poison to counteract the other. She has saved your life." He says finally. Nodding Cyim looks down at me and picks me up. She plays with my paws and flicks my ears before playing with my tail. "Hey Cyim that hurts! Stop pulling my tail!" I say as she pulls my tail to insure it was real. A low growl is filling the room as Cyim keeps checking me. Cyim slowly puts me down and looks up at Sesshomaru. He was growling deep and threatening, a clear sign to stop her actions. I tuck my tail between my legs thinking I did something wrong. Walking to the edge of the bed instincts tell me to roll onto my back and bare my neck, I do just that. Sesshomaru growls deep in his chest but lifts me into his arm and settles me into the niche of his arm before he finally finishes growling. "Now what was that about? Just because you transformed her doesn't give you any rights to her you filthy dog!" Cyim says angrily as her fists spring up in flames. "This Sesshomaru advises against getting angry, you will light the bed on fire." He says quietly. Cyim's eyes widen and she quickly calms herself putting her flames out. "Just because she was transformed using your essence doesn't mean she's part of your pack. She is my sister!" Cyim says seething. Sesshomaru raises his chin and his eyes become slits as he speaks "She has my scent and claim to her, she is part of MY pack." he says as his aura swirls around him. Sesshomaru is obviously the alpha here, but to me his aura was not threatening. It felt safe and friendly while Cyim must have gotten nothing but anger because her aura deflated quickly as he beat hers into submission. "She is my sister, you can't change that." Cyim says after gathering her confidence. Sitting in the hospital bed with her tangerine eyes blazing I knew she would fight to have me back. "Please, don't hurt her." I say as I turn to look at Sesshomaru. He glances down at me and stares at me for a few seconds before nodding once. He puts me back down on the bed but keeps his guard up, watching my every movement.

Looking at Cyim I roll on back for her to pet my tummy and she laughs as my leg twitches. "You are so cute in this form Rin." she giggles and scratches behind my ears. "Now, Sesshomaru, how do you plan on taking care of her?" Cyim says as she continues petting me. Tensions fills the room as Sesshomaru's aura turns defensieve. Staring her down Sesshomaru growls again. "Ooo scary. Now tell me how you plan on caring for her in her current form. You know as well as I that she has to grow in this form." Cyim says with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Grow? What does she mean?" I say looking over my shoulder to Sesshomaru. He relaxed his shoulders before looking to me and explaining "Since you have been reborn in this form you will have to "grow" ,so to speak, into it. You are yet still a pup, so you will go through the growth stage of a normal dog demon pup only accelerated. You will be fully grown in half a year." "Half a year? I'm going to be a dog for half a year?!" I say panicking. Even in this form Cyim knew I was panicking and hugs me close to calm me. Sesshomaru growls for a moment before composing himself and addressing Cyim. "This Sesshomaru is well aware she must grow, I plan to raise her myself. She will be properly taken care of." He says with obvious distaste. "If you would refrain from insulting Rin's species again this Sesshomaru would be very pleased." He adds making Cyim narrow her tangerine eyes. Cyim looks down and traces the crescent moon on my forehead before she speaks again. "If you plan on caring for her, you will have to have me with her." She says quietly. I raise my brow and fumble over the blankets to Sesshomaru as his aura flared once more. I whimper before looking up at him. With a miniscule sigh he lifts me once more into his arms to calm me. I'm not quite used to my instincts so every urge makes me panic. "Will someone please answer why I have to be like this for half a year." I say bored. "You will regain your humanoid form in two months, after that it is a matter of controlling yourself." Sesshomaru says to me before looking to Cyim. "You will be allowed with this Sesshomaru and Rin only if you swear to not harm her." Sesshomaru says with hidden malice in his words. His aura flared once more in the room causing me to shudder and burrow into his arm and Cyim's heart monitor to flicker. Cyim swallowed thickly before speaking "I would never harm her, I swear." She says her voice trembling. I look at her and I feel so sad. She's been through so much. "Sesshomaru please, be kind to her. She is my only family." I plead looking up at him giving my first puppy eyes look. His golden orbs soften as he looks down at me, with a short curt nod he agrees. "After you feel adequate enough to join us, this Sesshomaru will ensure you will be reunited with Rin." Sesshomaru says looking up at Cyim. She nods before looking at me. "I'll see you soon Rin, be safe." She says eyeing Sesshomaru distrustfully. I yip in response as Sesshomaru walks out of her room.

As he takes long strides out of the hospital I look up at him and speak "Sesshomaru why did you flare your aura at Cyim? She's hurt, she couldn't do anything." He glances down at me before avoiding Cyim's nurse laden with food. "She challenged my authority to you. As a member of my pack you are my responsibility." He says simply as he walks past the front desk. "How am I a part of your pack?" I ask as he opens the door to his awaiting car. Sesshomaru sits and fixes his tie with me in his lap before answering my question "Since you were reborn using this Sesshomaru's essence you are a member of our pack. As of now you have a social ranking of a noble's pup. When you are more matured you will find your niche in the pack." He says slowly stroking my head. I lay my head down with his gentle pats and look up out the window. I still didn't know what city we were in and I figured Sesshomaru wouldn't telling me. "Sesshomaru…" "Please address this Sesshomaru as Lord Sesshomaru as that is my title." He says softly, gazing out at the city. "Ok? Lord Sesshomaru what city are we in?" I ask whining softly as he scratches a heavenly spot on my ear. "We are in Los Angeles." He says looking down at me. _LA? We can't be here, the takahashi are looking for us!_ I start to panic and scramble up babbling about leaving with Cyim. "What is wrong with Los Angeles?" Sesshomaru says watching me run on the floor of the car panicking. "Cyim and I uh, have some people who don't like us here so we can't stay." I stutter out as I continue my pacing. Sesshomaru frowned before looking down at me "You are not telling the truth." He says. I freeze and look up at him before I shake my head and continue pacing. "Need I remind you that this Sesshomaru is alpha of his pack, do not cause this Sesshomaru to punish you as a pup." He says his eyes narrowing. I gulp before pawing my way up onto the car. "You see, Cyim and I are on the run from a, uh, drug lord in Tokyo. We fled from Japan and came to LA in hopes of shaking them off us but they followed us here so that's why we were on that plane." I say wrapping my tail around my paws again. Sesshomaru stared at me, his golden orbs burning right into my soul. After a pregnant pause he nods and turns to the window once more. I sigh deeply before curling up in a ball in wait for the car to stop.

So that ends chapter 10. Cyim has been saved! But what of Rin's new body, will she adapt to it? Why is sesshy so protective of her? Guess we'll find out


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The basics

The car parks in front of an enormous, elegant building. Sesshomaru gets out and pays the valet before walking at a brisk pace into the door. A chorus of "Hello Mr. Tetsusaiga" greets us as he walks past. The barest tilt of his head is the only response they get as he walks into the elevator. The machine snarls to life as he presses the penthouse button. I glance up at him, I want to ask him how soon Cyim will be with me but decide against it. His stoic mask was in place once more and that was scarier than any snarl. The elevator dinged signaling we were at his home once more. I was actively paying attention this time and I gasped in awe of the splendid place. The elevator dropped you right into the center of his home, with a cutting edge kitchen lying untouched to your right. An enormous tv rested in the lowered floor that made the living room, then three doors branched off to the left to what I assumed was more. "I will show you what room you will be staying in once you regain your humanoid form." He says as he crosses the polished wood floors. He enters the far left door in the corner and shows me the room I was to stay in. Placing me on the ground I looked around with my mouth hanging open. An enormous king sized bed graced the center with a delicate, abstract comforter and large fluffy pillows. High vaulted ceilings and the walls were painted a sky blue with white crown moldings. A giant wardrobe was off to the side, no doubt empty. A white vanity rested to the side of the wardrobe with a gleaming mirror. A door lead to what I assumed to be the bathroom. "Wow, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." I said doing an awkward bow. He nodded once before ushering me out. "You may stay in this room and watch the television while this Sesshomaru works." He says helping me jump up onto the couch and turning the tv on while handing me the remote. I nod happily and use the front of my tiny claws to change the channel until I rest on my favorite show. I tug a pillow with my teeth to where I was sitting and snuggle down on it and watch the tv.

I had been watching the tv for a good two hours when my stomach growled angrily. _Why haven't I been hungry until now?_ I think as I remember I hadn't eaten in a solid 48 hours. I sniff once in hopes of following Sesshomaru's scent, I catch it wafting from the far right door. I jump down from the couch and pad over to the door. The knob seemed in another world, but I was hungry and I bet I couldn't eat normal food right now. Dogs normally threw up human food. I stare at the knob in hopes of intimidating it open. It didn't work. I sigh and then try jumping. I get a pitiful couple of inches off the floor before landing back on my rear end with a painful plop. I yelp in pain and whimper as I walk the pain off. No sooner had I started my light jog when Sesshomaru opens the door, an angry look of his face. He snarls before scooping me up in his hands with demonic speed before scanning the room. He only calmed down when he saw the room was empty. He looks down at me before speaking "What caused you pain?" "I um, was hungry and I tried jumping to get the door knob open." I say with a guilty look on my face. "Of course, how could this Sesshomaru forget that you require food daily until you mature." He mumbles to himself before walking into the middle door. The long hallway brings us to the end door. Upon opening it I find myself back into his bedroom. Sesshomaru strides across the floor to the basketball room, opening the door he sets me down after closing it. "If you would take a step back." He says cooly. I skitter away into a corner on the giant bed and stare out curiously from the plush pillows. Sesshomaru stands stone still for a moment before snarling as a purple haze engulfs him. The cloud of purple flickers with lightning before clearing, leaving him in his dog demon form. I yip and scramble off the pillows to see him more clearly. "Kami your large! No wonder this room needs to be so big!" I say impressed. He glances down at me before laying on his stomach. "Quickly, climb up into this Sesshomaru's fur so we may get you food." he says as I sniff his enormous paw. "Climb up on you? This is going to be like a roller coaster!" I say excitedly as I crawl up his paw and struggle up his shoulder. I get stuck on the ruffle of fur on his neck and he uses a boost of his ki to push me up further. I flop down onto the thick ridge of fur on his shoulder area as he stands up. I yelp in excitement and I nearly fall off bouncing from happiness. _Wow, being a puppy makes me wired_ I think to myself. "Flatten yourself and get comfortable." Sesshomaru says as he begins to levitate off the ground. "You can fly?!" I say in awe. I swear I heard him chuckle dryly before answering me. "As a trained demon, most daiyoukai may "fly". It is merely the collecting of one's ki beneath themselves to propel oneself up." I gawk in awe as he raises himself even higher as he opens the skylight windows. He bursts up into the city, even in the night it glittered with activity. He flies higher then shoots off. I hold on for dear life as he speeds past roads, farms, and cities before landing in a small wooded glen.

Sesshomaru lowers himself to the ground so I can get off. I slide down his shoulder and fly off his paw to fall onto the ground with my nose in the dirt. I jump back up immediately and prance around him yipping in excitement. "This Sesshomaru thought you were hungry." He says raising a brow. I stop and remember that was the entire reason we were here. My stomach growled in agreement as I nodded my head. "Stay here, this Sesshomaru will bring you food." He says as he pulsed his aura, giving the air around me a crackling feeling. Walking off into a thick brush area he sniffs the air before disappearing. I sit on my haunches and start to really process what has happened. _I'm a demon now, so I guess I'll be stronger now_ I think as I shuffle my paws. _Cyim is alright now but who really is this Sesshomaru demon anyway? He's been in my dreams and he seems to know me._ I furrow my brow as I recount everything I know about Lord Sesshomaru. _I know he's in charge of a pack, and he's obviously rich, but why did we teleport here from the plane?_ I slowly recount every second of the plane incident and I gasp as I remember my white pelt. I had grabbed it just as I thought for help. _Could that pelt have been from a nice dog demon? Or is it just an enchanted pelt?_

The brushes next to me suddenly shake yanking me back to reality. I jump off from the ground onto a high placed rock before peering at the rattling bushes. They shake once more before I see two glinting eyes. "Who…. who are you?" I ask the eyes. They blink once before the animal jumps out. "A bunny?" I say surprised as the small, black nose on the bunny twitches at me. It hops once near me before nibbling on a dying dandelion. I sniff the air cautiously. It smells like a normal bunny, no hint of evil. I hop off my perch on the rock and walk up to it slowly. It hops away from me a few steps before studying me as well. After a few moments it decided I wasn't a threat and began eating again. I walked around it in circles sniffing once in awhile before the bunny hops up right in front of me. I yowl and fall back in surprise before it shakes its tail as if to play. "You want to play?" I say lowering myself on my front legs with my tail high in the air. The bunny hopped away from me and I yipped with glee. "You want to play tag? I'll play!" I say as I scramble after the fleet footed animal. I chased it around my small rock a few times before it dashed into the underbrush. I stop and stare as its small head pokes out as if inviting me in. "No I can't go in there, Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay here." I say sitting down. The bunny's nose twitches once before disappearing back into the brush. A sudden hiss fills the air in the bunny's absences. I yip and retreat back to my rock as a creature sings, " **pretty pretty puppy all alone. where is your master why are you not home?"** I tremble as a giant bunny emerges, rustling the trees next to me. " **You played nice with me puppy, so I will make this quick."** the bunny hisses as it stomps closer to me. "Kami no!" I scream as I run in the thicket where Sesshomaru entered.

I taste the air as I sprint trying to catch his scent. He must have flown because his scent ended on a rather gnarled tree. "Lord Sesshomaru please where are you!" I call out as the rumbling behind me grows. I tear out from the tree and scramble up a tall oak tree. I hold my breath as the bunny stomps closer and closer before stopping underneath my tree. It sniffs a few seconds before going utterly still. My heart beat rushes in my ears as I concentrate on being completely still. With a quick jerk the bunny snaps its jaws on my tree trunk, effectively knocking me off balance. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" I scream as I dig my claws into the bark of the tree as the bunny shakes the tree. A sudden snarl makes me snap my head up, and I see Sesshomaru flying down from the sky with his teeth bared. The bunny hisses at Sesshomaru before lunging at his leg. He quickly jumps out of the way and brings his jaws down on the bunny's neck. I hear a gurgling noise come from the bunny as he snaps his jaws shut around its neck. The bunny feebly flails but it soon grows weak before going completely limp. I realize my claws are dug so deep in the bark of the tree they were beginning to bleed. I yank them out before whimpering softly. Sesshomaru raises his head and glances around before seeing me shaking in the tree. He leaps into the air before snatching me up in his jaws. He gently lowers me onto the ground before sniffing me fiercely. "Did it harm you?" He asks as I lick my injured paw. "No, it...it didn't get me" I stammer out. "I just dug my claws to deep in the tree." Sesshomaru looks me over once more before walking over to the bunny's corpse. "As this Sesshomaru was not successful in hunting down something else, we will eat this." He says before ripping a large piece of meat off from the flank of the bunny. Sesshomaru drops the meat by me before eating the bunny himself. I tentatively sniff the meat, _it reeks but in a good way_ I think to myself before taking a small bite. A rich flavour fills my mouth, the meat was fatty and rich in something I couldn't place my finger on. "This is really good." I say between mouthfuls. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at me as he chomps on a bone. I finish the piece of meat with some difficulty, it was a whole bunch of meat and my stomach was full now. I lick my chops and walk over to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight and you had to save me." I say with my head hung. "It is not your fault. You are adjusting to your new form. Soon you will be able to fight as you have before." Sesshomaru says as he stands. What was left of the bunny began to dissolve in the air. "What's happening to the bones?" I ask as it slowly drifts away. "That rabbit was a demon, what is left of a weaker demon dissolves in raw power." Sesshomaru says before beginning to walk away. I gaze at the place where the bunny had lain before running to catch up with Sesshomaru.

And there ends this chapter. I know Rin seems like the damsel in distress here but trust me she isn't happy with it. We'll see her grow up soon in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Meeting the family

Following Sesshomaru through the thick forest proved harder than I expected. _If you weren't such a pitiful thing you could keep up with him_ I thought bitterly to myself. I hated that I was so small and weak. Anything could kill me if it wanted. "Rin." Sesshomaru says in his deep voice "Do not fall behind." I nod once before sprinting to his side. In his demon form he had a more expressive face, and it made him easier to read. Right now he had his brows knitted together in concentration, as if he were searching for something. I sniff the air and I can't smell anything other than the forest. _I wonder what he's looking for. Oh kami, what if he's taking me somewhere where I'll be killed!_ I shudder at the thought and walk closer to him. Even with running I was slowly falling behind him. I huffed in frustration and I remembered riding on his back. _If only I could jump up that high_ I thought, envisioning myself flying as he did. No sooner had I thought it when I started levitating in the air. "What the?" I say twisting in the air. Sesshomaru stops and turns his giant head to look at me. I was yipping happily as I swam through the air awkwardly. "Look! Look! I'm doing it!" I say as I fly by his face before doing a somersault in the air. "It seems you have found out how to fly." He says watching me carefully. He looked impressed for a moment before I slammed snout first into a small hedge. "Oof. That hurt." I say rubbing my head. I float back over to Sesshomaru and land myself on his back. I knead the soft fur as I settle down before laying down with a huff. "What are you doing there?" Sesshomaru asks as I yawn loudly. "Well I was falling behind so I figured it would be easier if I just rode on your back again." I say as I scratch my ear with my foot. Sesshomaru rumbles in what I think is agreement before launching himself in the air once more. I keep my eyes opened wide as I watch the world fly down below me. Small towns and rural roads crisscross the land as the forest we were in shrinks.

We fly for a few more minutes before he stops above a small house. Sesshomaru descends quickly before a purple haze clouds my vision. His back disappears making me fall from the sky. I cry out in surprise before he catches me. He had transformed back into his humanoid form and was scowling slightly. "Where are we?" I ask as I take in my surroundings. We had landed in a rather shabby looking farm. Sheep bleated from behind a fence in fear as Sesshomaru walks up the house. Rapping lightly on the door he sets me on the ground with the light from the door illuminating his stoic mask. "We are here for answers." He says as the door opens revealing a scruffy looking man. He had unruly gray hair, and silver eyes with thick eyebrows which were knitted together in confusion. His clothes were patched but clean, and he smelled lightly of soap. "Well Sesshomaru, what brings you here." The man says in a thick japanese accent. Sesshomaru stiffens before speaking "I have questions that I must ask your mate Seroad." The old man, Seroad, laughs loudly before switching to inu. "I never imagined you would be here asking questions about pups. Settle down finally?" He says with a chuckle. Finally looking down he notices me. "What's this here?" He says as I shrink closer to Sesshomaru's leg. I shiver slightly from the cold night air and whimper. "What a pretty little pup Sesshomaru! Good job young man." Seroad says as he ushers us inside. The inside of the home was rough looking but clean. "Terai! Sesshomaru is here with a pup!" Seroad hollers out as Sesshomaru sits in a rusty chair. "Sesshomaru? Are you sure it's him?" a female voice calls back as the person it belongs to emerges from the hallway. This woman had snowy white hair with lemony eyes that looked like they didn't miss a single detail. She had on a patched dress with an apron. "My dear Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" She says in a softer voice. She looks around before noticing me sitting in his lap. "This Sesshomaru is here regarding the care of a pup." Sesshomaru says in an annoyed tone. The woman gazes at me with her lemon eyes before looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Surely she is not yours. She carries no scent of a mother." She says narrowing her eyes. "Have you stolen this pup Sesshomaru?"She says accusingly. "Now Terai, there's no need to be cruel to the young man." Seroad says as he walks up to his mate. "No Seroad, if he has take this pup from her parent she needs to be taken home!" Terai says shooing her mate away. "I'm not kidnapped." I say looking up at Terai. Her eyes widen as she looks at me. "You can speak? But you couldn't be a week old!" She says as I shift in Sesshomaru's lap. "She has not been stolen. She has been reborn." Sesshomaru says staring Terai right in the eye. "This Sesshomaru is here for, help, in raising her correctly." Sesshomaru says while snarling slightly and clutching me closer as Terai steps forward. Terai raises and eyebrow before a look of understanding flashes across her face. "So you have found her once more, only now she is reborn." She says softly, looking at Sesshomaru with a pained look. Sesshomaru's back stiffens at her words and he glares at her menacingly. "Wait, Terai are you saying Sesshomaru found his mate?" Seroad says scratching his head. "You nitwit! That's exactly what I mean!" Terai says screeching at her mate. "What do you mean mate? Who has Sesshomaru found?" I ask jumping out of Sesshomaru's lap. Terai looks down at me surprised before glaring at Sesshomaru. "You haven't told her yet?" She says angrily. Sesshomaru simply glares at her before she speaks again addressing me. "Dear, what's your name?" she says sweetly. "My name? It's Rin." I say looking up at her confused, _Why isn't anyone answering my questions?_ Sighing heavily Terai looks down at me. "You have the same name as her. I believe it is best if Sesshomaru explains this to you dear." she says sadly. "Lord Sesshomaru, what does she mean?" I say walking up to his feet.

Sesshomaru looks down at me before sighing. "Do you remember how this Sesshomaru told you that your soul was reincarnated?" he asks. "Yes, you told me the only reason my soul was reborn a demon was because my soul bond with my mate was so strong it reformed." I say quoting him. "Yes you were reborn, but the reason why was for this Sesshomaru." He says avoiding my eyes. _For him?_ I think to myself as my eyes widen. "What do you mean I was reborn for you?" I ask standing up. "What Sesshomaru is telling you dear is that you are the reincarnation of his mate, Rin." Terai says. _I'm the reincarnation of his old mate? I even have her name!_ I shake my head and creep away from Sesshomaru. "No, that can't be right. I couldn't have been born just for you!" I say shaking. Sesshomaru finally looks at me and I see everything. His golden eyes are pools of depression, pain, confusion, and relief. "What this Sesshomaru says is true." He says before looking away from me. Betrayal shakes deep inside me. "You… you used me." I whisper. "You knew who I used to be and you...you used me!" I scream. "You made me into this freak of nature just for your own enjoyment! I'm not who you want me to be!" I say screaming at him. I run out of the house with tears burning at my eyes. I run past the sheep pen and into the small forest behind the barn. Stumbling blindly through the night I ran to where I felt it was safe. I end up in a small flowering meadow where fireflies blinked lazily. _I'm his reincarnated mate. I'm just, I'm just… a freak_ I think to myself sobbing. I bury my nose in my paws and cry. "Why would you do this to me?" I sob out loud as everything begins to hit me. _I never asked to be his mate! Why isn't his mate alive now anyway?_ I question myself but I don't know anything myself. I stay outside for kami knows how long until my tears subside to simple whimpers. I watch the fireflies fly from flower to flower until I fall into a light doze. I see Sesshomaru standing at the edge of a meadow like this one while a small onyx haired girl picks flowers. "Lord Sesshomaru look what Rin has found!" the small girl says cheerily as she holds a bouquet of flowers up to him. Taking the flowers from the girl he tucks them away in his sleeve before the girl giggles and scampers away.

I wake up gasping. _Was that, a memory? That girl looked like me._ I think as I remember the vision. Sesshomaru had been dressed in older japanese clothing while the girl had been wearing an orange and white kimono. _If I really am that girl's reincarnation, she died a long time ago. But why?_ I try and think of reasons when I catch Seroad's scent on the wind. I sit in the small meadow waiting for him until he sits gently beside me. "This must be a lot to take in little girl." He says while picking at a blade of grass. "Do you have any questions about your past self?" He says softly. "Yea, I do. What happened to her? Why isn't she alive now?" I ask looking up at Seroad. He smiles at me before looking up at the stars. "Rin was a beautiful girl, she was kind and generous. Sesshomaru found her as a small child and he cared for her until she fell in love with him when she was fifteen. " Seroad says gazing up at the twinkling stars. "They were mated soon after that. I have never seen Sesshomaru as happy as I did then." Looking down at me he smiled before continuing. "There was one problem with their love though. As you know Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon. And five hundred years ago he was fighting his father's war for land. Back then a demon mating a human was, tabooed." "Rin was human?" I say surprised. "Yes, Rin was human. She was a sweet girl, however she was naive. Rin believed if they showed that a human and demon could live together happily that people would accept their love. She was wrong." Seroad was solemn faced and continued with a tinge of sadness. "Rin was 23 when she died. She had been at a diplomatic meeting for a human/demon rivalry when a band of human hating demons arrived. They spared her no mercy even if she was mated to the Lord of the Western lands. Sesshomaru knew immediately but he wasn't fast enough to save his mate. He was destroyed by her passing and he swore he would never love again." Seroad said finishing the tale. "Rin, was killed because she was human? That's the dumbest reason I've heard." I say snorting angrily. "Yes, it is dumb. But it was a different world five hundred years ago. Sesshomaru has never been the same since Rin passed. I hope he does not miss his second chance." Seroad says looking down at me. "Do I have to love him?" I say shyly looking down at my paws. "No child, just being near him would be enough. Without you however, he will rot away on the inside." Seroad says gazing upwards again.

 _Sesshomaru will rot away? What's he mean by that?_ "What do you mean Sesshomaru will rot away?" I say standing up to look at Seroad. "Now that he as found you, if you leave him his soul won't be able to bear losing it's mate twice. He will simply waste away to a shell of his former self." Seroad says looking at me curiously. "So I will always have to be in his life. Great." I say flatly before looking back out to the fireflies. _I wish Cyim was here, she'd know what to do._ I sigh heavily before walking back to the house. "Are you going back to him now?" Seroad calls out before standing. "I have no choice, I have to." I call back before continuing my walk. Every step back felt like I was signing my rights over to Sesshomaru, like I would never be free again. _I can never leave him. I will always have to be by him_ I think glumly to myself. The house comes twinkling back into sight as Seroad finally catches up to me. "Take it easy on him little miss, he's waited five hundred years to apologize." Seroad says as we stand in front of the door. I nod before walking back in. Sesshomaru was still sitting in the chair with his face buried in his hands. His hair had been ripped out of its ponytail and now was like a curtain of silver around his shoulders. Terai was in the kitchen stirring a pot on the stove. "Ah so you've returned." Terai says looking over her shoulder. I pad over the floor to sit in front of Sesshomaru. I cock my head to the side before speaking "How do you know Terai and Seroad?" I ask. Sesshomaru slowly lifts his head out of his hands to peer down at me. His golden eyes were puffy and his voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Terai and Seroad are my denounced Aunt and Uncle." "Denounced? Why?" I say looking over at the pair. "Because I married Seroad. He was from a family of lower social status so I was disowned." Terai says from the kitchen. "I don't regret marrying him and I never will." She says adding on. I nod before looking back up at Sesshomaru. "I'm not going to leave, but I also want you to accept that I'm not the Rin you loved years ago. I'm me." I say firmly. Sesshomaru nods once before opening his arms as an invitation for me to jump up. I hop into his lap before continuing. "I am not like her, and I don't expect myself to love you at all. Are you ok with me just being me?" I say gazing up at him. Sesshomaru's golden eyes water slightly before nodding once more. He starts slowly petting me before turning his head to Terai. "Terai, how can this Sesshomaru ensure she is raised to her full potential?" he says. Terai sighs before putting her knife down. "The only thing I can think of is have her practice her abilities as quickly as possible. She is already able to speak, so work on her flight, attack skills, and her transformation properties." She says drumming on like a college professor. Sesshomaru nods before standing. "Thank you for your advice." He says hoarsely before walking to the door. "Before you leave Sesshomaru, there is something I wish to give her." Terai says. She turns into a room before emerging a moment later. "Here, this is the last heirloom I have from the Crescent moon clan." Terai says opening a small black box. She pulls out a sparkling necklace. It dripped moonstone jewels, and on the center was a carved crescent moon made out of bone with a crack down the middle. "This crack was caused when my mother tried poisoning me when I left with Seroad." Terai says smiling sadly at the necklace. "I want you to have it." She says handing it to Sesshomaru who tucks it away in his pocket. "Thank you Terai." I say before Sesshomaru walks out of the house. Stepping out to the clearing we came from Sesshomaru transforms quickly to his demon form before rising in the air. "We will begin practicing your flight. Come." Sesshomaru says as he flies higher up. "Easy, I can do this." I say while focusing my ki below my feet. I float above the ground slowly as I focus. Soon I was at the height Sesshomaru was at. "I knew I could do this." I say doing flips in the air with a yip. Sesshomaru glances at me before flying away. "Hey wait, I can't go that fast!" I say soaring after him. He begins to fly farther and farther away from me making me angry. "Stupid idiot, it's dark and I can't see him!" I bark out angrily. All I could think of was catching up to him to bite his ear off when I noticed I was picking up speed. _When I concentrate do I go faster?_ I wonder to myself. _Then I want to beat him to the house!_ Gleefully I shoot through the sky like a rocket. I barrel past Sesshomaru and smash through the skylight windows in his giant room. Yipping happily I dance around the room as Sesshomaru lowers himself into the ruined room. "You beat this Sesshomaru here." He says impressed. "However, you smashed one of the windows." He says looking up at the ruined windows that showed the night sky. "Sorry." I say before scratching at the door. Sesshomaru transforms before opening the door for me. I scamper in and hop up on the chair before speaking "I'm tired, where am I going to sleep?" I ask staring at him. "Until you are strong enough you will sleep with this Sesshomaru." he says while undoing his tie. "Wait, I can't sleep here with you!" I say jumping down from the chair. "This Sesshomaru is well aware that the current situation is not to your liking. However it is for your safety. You are not strong enough to protect yourself yet." He says looking over at me. "I can defend myself. I don't need you watching over me." I retort. Sesshomaru glares at me before speaking. "Need this Sesshomaru remind you of the rabbit that nearly made you it's dinner?" He says. Fuming I turn to the bookshelf to see if there would be anything interesting.

Sesshomaru scuffles behind me and I turn to see him undressing. "Kami what the?!" I screech before covering my eyes with my paws. "Cover yourself up! Next time tell me!" I say trying to get the image of his sculpted chest out of my head. "Apologies. This Sesshomaru is decent now." He says in a quiet voice. I turn and see he is indeed covered. Only now he had a curious white, fluffy thing over his right shoulder. "What's that?" I say cocking my head to one side. Confused he raises a brow "What are you implying?" He says. "That weird white thing over your shoulder." I say trotting over to him. "Monomoko? It is the remnants of this Sesshomaru's demon form when in humanoid form." he says stroking it lightly. "Oh, well it looks fluffy. Can I touch it?" I say standing on my hind legs and sniffing it. "No you may not." He says shooing me away from it. "You're no fun." I say making a face at him. Frowning he climbs into the bed. I hop up and settle down on a pillow. "Can I go see Cyim tomorrow?" I say sleepily before yawning. "We shall see." He says in a soft tone. I curl up tightly in a ball and fall into an uneven sleep. I wake up suddenly and feel myself being moved onto a heavenly soft pillow. It was warm and it felt like it was covering me like a blanket. Snuggling down I burrow down in and fall asleep once more.

There goes chapter 11. I'm sure you all already knew who Rin was a reincarnation of, but I figured we could make it a bit more exciting :) Sorry for such a draggin chapter but we had to get Rin's realization in here. Now, onward to Cyim!

 **Terai Nagashi-** Species- dog demon, Age- 3,045, Appearance- White hair normally in a braid with lemon yellow eyes.

 **Seroad Nagashi-** Species-dog demon, Age- 2,877, Appearance- Gray hair with silver eyes


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Why the long face?

I wake up in the warm pillow I fell asleep in last night. _I wonder if Sesshomaru's awake_ I think before opening my eyes. To my surprise I see nothing but a soft white wall. Confused I push against it with my paw. It moves away as if it were alive and I see the wall facing the bed. Fumbling out of the soft pillow I stand up and yawn. "So you are awake." Sesshomaru says startling me. I turn and see I had slept in his soft fur over his shoulder. "I thought I wasn't allowed to touch this?" I say flopping down in the soft fur. "You were cold." He says simply. Rolling my eyes I sit back up. "So can we go see Cyim today?" I say wagging my tail. Sesshomaru studies me before answering my question. "We may go see your friend today, however, you need to try something." He says. "What do I need to do?" I say cocking my head to the side. The soft fur curls around me as he sits up and gets out of the bed. I was sitting on his shoulder like a parrot with the fur holding me snugly in place. Sesshomaru walks out of his bedroom and opens a door to his left. Inside was a ogre. It's putrid scent makes me wrinkle my nose. "Today this Sesshomaru wants you to kill this." he says calmly before the fur gently lowers me to the ground. "Kill it? How do I kill it?" I say panicking. "You must find that out on your own." He says before walking out of the room.

"Wait, don't leave me in here!" I cry out as the ogre blinks stupidly at me. I see it has a chain tied around its foot so it can't reach me here. "Alright, if I have to I'll find out how to kill you." I say growling at the ugly creature. It stood at least 7 feet tall and was horribly fat. It was colored a sickening green with bumps covering its skin. Its face looked like an ape's smashed in with black hair covering its head. Shuddering I fly up slightly and look for any weak spots. Most of its body was covered in hard plates, but every armour had to have chinks for movement. _There, back of its neck._ It's neck was open and if I bite it hard enough I could leave it immobile. Circling around it I made it dizzy before landing on its back and burying my fangs in its skin. It tasted disgusting as the black blood splashed in my mouth. I slashed at it with my claws and tore the neck open exposing the bone. I bite down harder making the ogre scream in pain and start flailing widely before slumping down. I lunge at the throat, slashing it open. The ogre's black blood spurts out and covers me head to tail. Trembling slightly the ogre's eyes become vacant and it slowly begins to dissolve. Shaking I breath in raggedly as the door opens. Sesshomaru stands there with a cup of tea in one hand.

"What was that for?!" I shriek as I stand in front of him. "This Sesshomaru wished to test how well you could defend yourself." He says taking a sip of tea. "You want to see how well I can defend myself? I'll bite your face off!" I scream before lunging at him. He disappears before reappearing behind me. "You should know you can't catch this Sesshomaru." He says in a bored voice. Growling in anger I snap at him once more. Again he disappears. _Not this time_ I think to myself angrily as I focus on his aura. I leap out once more and catch his leg just a he reappears. "Good, you can sense this Sesshomaru's aura. Focus on aura's when fighting." He says shaking me off. Flabbergasted I stare at him. "You knew I would get you?" I stutter out. "Of course. Come, you require a bath." He says turning on his heel and walking away. Fuming I follow him to the bathroom. My eyes open wide at how big his bathroom was. In the corner was a giant tub set in marble with a rack of towels, oils, shampoos and bathwater add ins. Sinks sat in front of a sparkling mirror while tucked away was a shower. Setting his teacup down, Sesshomaru rolls up his work shirt and turns the water on. The bathroom steams up quickly as he dumps in lavender oils and motions for me to jump in. I jump in, being careful not to splash as Sesshomaru quickly scrubs me clean. "Thank you." I say quietly. "You are of this Sesshomaru's pack, I will always care for you." He says softly. After draining the water he towels me down quickly. My fur stood up and made me look much bigger then I really was. I hop up on the sink to see myself in the mirror and nearly fall off laughing. "Kami I look like a fluffy marshmallow." I say yipping. Sesshomaru looks at me before seeming to shrug. Picking up his teacup he walks out with me at his heels. His italian leather shoes make no sound on the floor while my paws click with every step. Walking to the elevator he grabs his briefcase before clicking the button. "Today this Sesshomaru will leave you with your companion Cyim for the day." He says as the elevator opens. "Really? You're trusting Cyim and me alone?" I say jumping excitedly. "Yes. This Sesshomaru has work to do." He says fixing his tie. "Why do you always talk about yourself in third person?" I say looking up at him. "It is a sign of status." He answers before his fur on his shoulder shrinks and disappears. "Whoa, How'd you do that?" I ask staring at him in wonder. The elevator dings as we arrive in the lobby. Stooping down to pick me up he walks briskly past the gawking employees. "A simple glamour charm." Sesshomaru says as he thanks the doorman for opening the door for him. Sesshomaru sits in the waiting car and tells the driver the hospital address. "Today this Sesshomaru wishes you enjoy your time with your friend." He says stroking my head. "I will! I miss Cyim so much, when can she come with me?" "Once she is well enough she may rejoin you." Sesshomaru says as we speed through LA.

We arrive at the hospital soon and Sesshomaru scoops me up before walking inside. Making a beeline for room 112 he side steps a racing nurse before standing in front of her door. Sesshomaru raps lightly on the door before waiting for Cyim's answer. "Come in." She says as he steps through. "Cyim!" I holler before flying out of his hands to Cyim. Cyim gives me a bone crushing hug before kissing me on the head. "Rin I missed you so much!" She says hugging me close. "She is going to be here all day. This Sesshomaru leaves her in your care." Sesshomaru says before looking at me and speaking in inu. " **If any harm comes to you this Sesshomaru won't hesitate to eradicate her.** " _Why is he speaking inu in front of Cyim?_ I wonder to myself before nodding. Satisfied with my answer Sesshomaru walks out.

"Rin I missed you so much! I just wish you could talk with me." Cyim says after Sesshomaru leaves. " **I wish you could understand me too."** I say sadly. _Wait, what if we try talking to her through our minds? Maybe now since I'm a demon I can really read her mind!_ I think to myself. I stand on my hind legs and press my head up against Cyim's and try to concentrate on speaking with her. Five minutes pass and I can't hear anything. Frustrated I sit down and look into her tangerine eyes. "If you're going to ask how I'm doing I'm getting better. The poison is all cleared out of my system and the doctor's say by the end of this week I should be able to leave." Cyim says. " **I'm glad you feel better."** I say even though I know she won't understand me. Cyim looks at me hard for a few moments before sighing heavily. "I really wish I could understand you Rin. I know you understand me but I can't decipher barks." Cyim says leaning back onto her pillow. I curl up on her lap while she clicks the tv on. "You in the mood for cartoons?" Cyim says peering at me. I bark once and she takes it as a yes. "How about one bark for yes, two for no." She says flicking through the channels. I bark once in agreement before sitting back to watch a show called cupcake wars. "You know I can't cook at all but I love judging these people." Cyim says giggling. I bark once to agree with her before looking to her nightstand. Sitting on it was a notebook with a pencil. _I wonder if I can write what I want to say._ I walk off Cyim's lap and over to the notebook. "Oh do you want that?" Cyim asks looking at me. Barking once I prod the table. Cyim picks it up and opens it up to an open page. I take the pencil in my mouth and concentrate on trying to write. Dragging the pencil over the paper I manage to make a legible "I missed you." on the paper. "Oh Rin I missed you too!" Cyim says hugging me. I yip and try writing more. After a few moments I step back for her to read. "Sesshomaru told you something strange?" Cyim reads. I nod before flipping the paper and writing again. "You're his mate reincarnated? What?" Cyim says looking down at the shaky words. I bark once and give her an annoyed look. "I wouldn't like learning that either Rin." Cyim says quietly. "I bet that means you can't leave him either." Cyim asks looking down at me. I nod again before licking her hand. "Don't worry Rin, when I get better we can both ignore that ugly mutt." Cyim says giggling.

Cyim and I spent most of the day playing cards, watching tv, and listening to her tales about her hot nurse. "I swear he's part mermaid he's so dreamy." Cyim says with a happy sigh. I yip before rolling on my back in laughter. I sniff the air once and smell Sesshomaru. I bark and turn to Cyim. "Who's coming? Is it the mutt?" Cyim asks me with a giggle. I bark once before a light rapping comes from the door. "Come in." Cyim calls out. Sesshomaru steps through the door looking disheveled. His ponytail was fuzzy, his work shirt was wrinkled, and his face looked tired. " **What happened to you?"** I ask from Cyim's lap. " **A rather long day at the office."** Sesshomaru says before looking at Cyim. "I trust you watched her?" He says, his voice cold. Cyim bristles before answering "She is my sister, of course I watched her." She says through gritted teeth. "Excellent, now then Rin, it is time to leave." Sesshomaru says cooly. I look up to Cyim and lick her face and rub my head against her neck. "I'll miss you too Rin." Cyim coos while petting my head. I growl lightly as she scratched behind my ears but stop when Sesshomaru clears his throat. "We must depart Rin." Sesshomaru says quietly. Huffing in annoyance I float from Cyim's lap to Sesshomaru's arms. " **When will I be able to speak with Cyim again?"** I ask looking up at him. "You will be able to return with her tomorrow." Sesshomaru says before tilting his head in Cyim's direction before walking out the door.

For the next week we continued this pattern. Every night I would fall asleep on the pillows and wake up curled up in Sesshomaru's fur. Then I would fight another demon before spending the day with Cyim. Sesshomaru returned every night to collect me and was always exhausted. By the eighth day Cyim's doctor said she could return home.

Sesshomaru stood in Cyim's hospital room as she sat in a wheelchair while I sat in her lap. I had doubled in size now and was about the size of a Corgi. "Rin I can't believe I'm finally leaving this place!" Cyim says gleefully as her nurse begins to wheel her out. "But I'll miss you." Cyim purrs as her nurse blushes a deep red. Sesshomaru glances down at Cyim and makes a noise of disgust as we continue the trek to the waiting car outside. "Do you have an issue with me mutt?" Cyim says accusingly. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes before hissing back at her. "An issue would be an understatement." " **Lord Sesshomaru please just get along with her."** I say pleading with my eyes. Sesshomaru grunts before continuing walking. Cyim's blushing nurse stops her in front of Sesshomaru's car as she kisses him on the cheek. "You have my thanks." She cooes before getting in the car. "Could you refrain from flirting with everything?" Sesshomaru says annoyed. Cyim flips him the bird before stroking my head as the car drives away. "Very mature Miss Mori." Sesshomaru says coldly. "I don't see you being any more mature mutt." Cyim retorts. Sesshomaru's eyes tinge with pink before he snarls. "So scary you giant mutt. What are you going to do now, kill me?" Cyim says angrily. I flick my eyes to Sesshomaru, his fangs were growing out as he growled at her. I walk across the seat in the car to Sesshomaru's lap and sit down. " **Please, she's just egging you on. Don't give in to it. She's just making sure you won't hurt me."** I say whimpering. Sesshomaru continues to growl but his eyes fade back to their usual golden color.

The car comes to a stop in front of Sesshomaru's apartment building and Cyim whistles. "Damn mutt you sure know where to live." She says sarcastically. I shoot Cyim a warning look before Sesshomaru picks me up and walks inside. Sesshomaru strides across the lobby to the elevator making Cyim hobble to catch up. "Nice leaving me back there mutt." Cyim says crossing her arms over her chest as the elevator grumbles up. The door dings as we arrive at the penthouse. Sesshomaru puts me down before placing his briefcase down and looking over at Cyim. "Rin will show you to your room. This Sesshomaru has work to do." He says before walking into the right room where his office was. Cyim glares daggers at his back before looking at me. "Alright Rin where's my room?" I bark before wagging my tail. I pad over to the middle door and open the door with my paws. I walk to the door left of me and open it up. The room wasn't nearly as extravagant as mine but still impressive. Light green walls decorated the room with wooden floors. A tall queen bed sat at the left with a pale green and pink comforter. The adjoining bathroom had all of Cyim's favorite products as I had picked them out. "Wow it's going to be like a never ending sleepover!" Cyim said giggling.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Puberty again?

About a month had passed since Cyim had come to live in the penthouse with Sesshomaru and I. If I thought they hated each other before, I was mistaken. Every encounter between the two always turned violent. I once caught Cyim lobbing fireballs at him while he worked on a business paper. I had grown exponentially over the past month. I was the size of a black bear. Today however I discovered I could change my size. It happened while Cyim was complaining about how I took up all of the couch and I wished I was my puppy size again when a purple haze flowed around me and I was suddenly small again. "Rin how did you do that!" Cyim said amazed. " **Lord Sesshomaru come look what I did!** " I say loudly. Sesshomaru pushes his wheeled chair back far enough from his desk to see me. "This Sesshomaru wondered when you would be able to do that." He said before sliding back to his desk. " **Wait, you knew I could do this?"** I say jumping down from the couch and walking up to his office. He sets his pen down once more before looking over at me. "All dog demons of high birth may change their size at will." Sesshomaru says sighing. " **Well thanks for telling me."** I grumble before jumping up in his lap. " **What are you doing today?"** I say glancing down at the paperwork. Sesshomaru ran a weapon's business. They created and sold weapons to the army. Today it looked like he was trying to arrange a shipment of guns to Tokyo. Sesshomaru absentmindedly began to pet me as he leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose."It has been difficult dealing with them." He says. " **Have you tried asking someone for help?"** I say as he scratches behind my ear. "This Sesshomaru does not require help."He says flatly. " **Even a Lord needs help from time to time. Try asking your advisors. That's what you pay them for."** I say before jumping out of his lap. Sesshomaru considers it for a moment before turning back to his paperwork. He never does what I suggest until he thinks I'm gone. So I walk out the door and close it behind me before I hear him pick his phone up and talk with one of his advisors. "You know Rin if I didn't know an better I would say you like him." Cyim says, her hand buried in a chip bag. I learned rather quickly that even though Cyim was a demon she required food much more often than Sesshomaru and I. I ate once a week while Sesshomaru ate once a month. I also learned I didn't need as much sleep as I used to. Sleeping every night was purely out of habit. I glare at Cyim making her giggle. "Oh what a scary Rin! I knew you liked him. I don't know why though, he's a nasty mutt." Cyim says bitterly. _Can't you ever just get along with him._ I think before rolling my eyes.

The weeks pass by quickly and another month has flown by. The faint hints of fall began to show in LA. I prefered to stay in my smaller form as I could move more. Even though I missed my hands I liked being a dog sometimes. Sesshomaru would pet me and I still curled up in his fur nearly every night. Only now sometimes I would wake up snuggled in his arms. Cyim had a fit when she found out I slept with him at night and not her. Sesshomaru and her had a giant fight which featured a few fireballs. Today however I felt off. Everything I did felt wrong. I was walking to the bathroom when a sudden pain in my head hit me. It banged on my skull for a few moments before vanishing. My whimpers had brought Sesshomaru to the hallway. "What's wrong?" He asks sniffing the air. " **Nothing just a headache**." I say shaking my head. Sesshomaru nods before walking away. I make it through half of the day before it hurt again. I was sitting on the couch by myself, waiting for Cyim and Sesshomaru to get off work when it returned. It felt like somebody was drilling a hammer into my head. I yelped and fell to the ground as the pain increased and spread. Liquid fire licked at my veins as I lay trembling on the ground. _Kami make this be over soon_ I thought before an image popped in my head. It was me, but not me. I yowled as a purple haze flows around me. The haze burns at my skin and I look over to see my fur disappearing. My head splits like somebody smashed a hammer on it. My teeth shrank and my jaw widens as my spine makes a sickening crunching sound as it reshapes itself. I felt a tickling feeling on my shoulder and I look to see my long black hair was shooting out of my skull. My paws split and morphed into hands as my legs grew out of me. And just as it began, it was over.

I gasp and look down to see my hands, I had hands! I stand up shakily and see my feet, my legs, my bellybutton and even my stomach. I did a little jig in place before realizing I was naked. I walk over to Cyim's room and grabbed a shirt and pants from her room. It was then that I really checked myself. In the mirror a ten year old me stared back. The only changes were my eyes were a deep amber color, I had a blue crescent moon on my forehead and curved magenta stripes on my cheeks. I patted my chest and realized I didn't have breasts. "Oh my kami, I'm a kid again." I say looking at my chest in horror. I threw the shirt on and the pants. The shirt was an alright fit but the pants did not fit at all. I had to hold them in place while I walked out of Cyim's room. The elevator chimed and Sesshomaru walked out. " **Rin are you awake?"** He calls out. "Lord Sesshomaru!"I cry out stumbling over the long pants. Sesshomaru looks up and sees me walking up to him. He takes in my new form before speaking "No wonder your scent was different today. Come, let's buy you some clothes that fit." He says gesturing for me to follow him in the elevator.

We descended down into the small shop inside the apartment complex. "For now this will do until you finish growing." Sesshomaru says as he walks inside. I snatch some pants and shirts up before going in the dressing room to put them on. Tugging Cyim's shirt off I realize I can smell just as good in this form. I choose a few outfits with shoes before we go back up to the penthouse. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." I say holding the bags of clothes. Sesshomaru nods before walking into the apartment. "Rin!" Cyim yells jumping up from the couch. "Kami I was worried about you! You weren't here or….Rin?" Cyim says looking at me. "You're… a person again?" She says touching my hand. "Yea I managed to transform today." I say as Cyim fingers the claws on my hands. "But you're a kid! I haven't seen you as a kid!" Cyim says pinching my cheeks. "You're so damn cute!" Cyim says before hugging me close. "Good! Now I can actually talk with you!" Cyim says giggling. I laugh before turning to Sesshomaru. "I'm going to drop these off in my room ok?" I say as he starts walking to his office. He raises his hand as a sign that he heard me before closing his office door shut. I turn to Cyim and giggle madly before going into my room. "Wow Rin, he definitely gave you the nicer room." Cyim says eyeing the vanity. Shrugging I put my new clothes away before flopping on the bed. "It's different having hands again." I say studying my new hands. They had magenta stripes along my wrists and deadly claws on the fingertips. "Hey Cyim, you wanna help me paint my claws?" I say laying on my stomach. "Oh yea! Let me get my polish!" Cyim says.

Cyim and I spent most of that night gossiping and painting our nails. The next day I wake up a little disoriented that I had feet and not paws. I walk into my bathroom and jump in the shower. Faint cramps were going on in my abdomen but I ignored them. I was putting conditioner in my hair when I felt like I was leaking. I glance down and notice blood was slowly dripping down my leg. "Kami am I getting my period?" I say washing it off. I suddenly recognize the symptoms of my period and groan in annoyance. _I should probably ask Cyim if demon periods are worse_ I think as I jump out of the shower. I wrap a pad in my panties before getting dressed and heading into the living room. "Cyim? Can I ask you something?" I ask making Cyim turn around from the couch. "Yea what's up?" She says as I sit down cross-legged on the couch with her. "Are demon periods different than human ones?" I say. "Got your period did you now? Yea demon ones are different. That's the only one you'll get this year." Cyim says turning back to the tv. "Wait, I only get one a year?" I say. "Yup, one period a year. It means you went through heat before today. Bet that's why Sesshomaru was avoiding you." Cyim says stuffing her face with a brownie. _He did avoid me all this week, no wonder_ I think to myself before looking up at Cyim again. "Does that mean I'm going through puberty again?" I say horrified. "Yup, it's probably why you transformed today too." Cyim says laughing. "This isn't funny! I have to go through puberty twice now!" I wail. "You're right. This isn't funny, it's hilarious!" Cyim says falling over holding her stomach while laughing. Fuming I stand up "Fuck you! It's not funny!" I stomp back to my room and close the door. Cyim's laughter can still be heard from in the living room as I sit down and pick up a book to read.

The following week Sesshomaru avoided me like the plague. I had started awkwardly going through puberty, the first hint was the mood swings. I lashed out at Cyim and Sesshomaru as my body was flooded with hormones. As a demon I did not get acne like I did as a human, but my new form made up for it by making my hair grow like crazy. It reached the backs of my knees now, and Sesshomaru said it could grow another two feet. I had turned three months old today and in celebration Cyim baked me a burnt cake. Cyim sang in a horrible off key version of happy birthday for me, even though my new birthday was May 31. Tonight was hunting night. Cyim did not hunt with us but we left as a group. Sesshomaru transformed and let me sit on his shoulders brooding as Cyim flew using her fire. We flew up past the city of LA to the usual forest. Sesshomaru let me off as Cyim kept flying.

" **Tonight you will have to find your inner demon once more."** Sesshomaru tells me as he sits on his haunches. " **What do you mean find my inner demon?"** I ask looking at him. " **In order to eat you must transform. And in order to do that you must rekindle the bond with your inner demon."** Sesshomaru says before laying down, giving me a patient look. I huff in annoyance and turn away from him before sitting in the grass. _My inner demon hu, I haven't heard from her since I was reborn._ I think trying to remember her. _She looks just like I do when I'm transformed, but I don't know anything about her. Where has she gone?_ I furrow my brow as I begin to reach into the depths of my mind. Memories of my life before flash past my eyes as I dig through my brain. After a bit of searching I find an ornate, red door in my mind. _Open_ I command it. The door shakes but does not open. I hear a demon behind it scratching to be let out and turn my efforts up higher. _Don't worry my friend, I'll get you out!_ I think as I push on the door. No give. _Why won't you open?_ I think as I run my hands over it. _Dammit open you piece of shit!_ The scratches grew louder and a whine began on the other side. _Hang on! I got this. I think._ The door has no handle and no way to push it open. Angrily I pound my fists on the door _Open! Open open open open OPEN!_ I scream as the door suddenly throws its doors open. I'm pulled into an inky darkness as something growls around me. _Is that you?_ I say in my mind. **Been long since outside. Go out now.** I hear a gruff voice say before I'm snapped out of my mind. The familiar purple haze engulfs me as my demon runs through my mind. **outside outside outside** She chants as I transform. My paws hit the earth and I snort as I breath in the forest. Sesshomaru stands up and looks at me. **Threat. Fight fight fight** my demon says as she takes hold of my body. _No! He won't hurt us!_ I cry out. But my demon has full reign of my body now. All I can do is sit and watch. " **I will not hurt you."** Sesshomaru says calmly as my demon snarls as her fur stands on end. " **Threat, giant demon."** she snarls before lunging at him. Sesshomaru side steps her and brings a paw down on her. Snapping her jaws in the air she howls in frustration. " **This Sesshomaru is your alpha, and you will obey."** Sesshomaru says as he pulsed his aura. The powerful need to submit runs through my body. My demon halts her struggles and blinks. " **Strong alpha, protection?"** She says questioningly. " **I will protect you."** Sesshomaru says in a hushed voice before picking his paw up. My demon bares her neck to him as he places his jaws around it. _She submitted to him?_ I think as he lifts his jaws off my neck. I suddenly am rushed back into my body as my demon retreats. **Strong alpha, follow him. Need him.** My demon says from her spot behind me. I gasp as I sit up. " **She gave into you**." I say looking at Sesshomaru. " **This Sesshomaru is alpha. She had no choice."** He says before turning. I trot beside him as we begin hunting. The light scent of normal forest animals tickles my nose, but I ignore it. I'm looking for my favorite type of meat, snake demon. After Cyim was attacked by one I had developed a love for the meat. I taste the air before following the stale scent of a snake.

Stalking the scent I track it down to a large tree. Sniffing once more it seemed to have dug a hole before covering itself. I pulse my aura slightly so it would assume I am challenging it. A hiss fills the air as it reveals itself. _There by the rocks._ I crouch and wait for it to emerge. The giant snake slithers out from between two boulders. " **Tiny dog, you dare challenge me?"** It hisses as it slaps its tail against the ground. I snarl before releasing my aura. The snake's eyes shrink in fear as I stalk closer. It strikes out but I side step before latching my teeth in its neck. It begins to thrash violently as I cling on. It must be five times my size as it pounds its neck to the ground in hopes of throwing me off. I let go and slash at it as I jump back. It was bleeding heavily now and was angry. I circle it slowly growling as it lashes out from time to time. It halted for a second catching its breath, taking my opportunity I lunge at its throat once more. Sinking my fangs deep in its neck I rip my teeth up, effectively tearing its throat open. The snake gurgles as the blood fills its throat before falling over, eyes glazed over. Satisfied I walk over to it and rip off the skin. I hate the taste of snake scales, but the meat underneath was always rich with demon essence. Quickly eating the demon I lick my chops before sniffing for fresh water. I rise in the air and pinpoint the water, a small silver ribbon snaking it's way below me. I touch down and splash around for a bit, ridding myself of the stench of blood.

Sesshomaru appears moments later to clean himself as well. " **What did you get?"** I ask as his nose blows bubbles in the water. " **Two rather large praying mantis demons. They have grown in population here."** Sesshomaru answers before rising out of the water and shaking his fur dry. Flying up in the air we wait on Cyim. Cyim did not like to eat demons so while we hunted she would normally play around with her fire. We waited for ten or so minutes before Cyim appears covered in soot. " **Kami what did she do?"** I say looking at her in surprise. Sesshomaru shrugs before flying off to the direction of LA. After landing in the apartment I realize I don't know how to transform back to my human form. " **Ask your demon for help** " Sesshomaru says before transforming. I grind my teeth together as I turn to my demon in my head. _How do I go back?_ **Give body to me.** she says. I step back as she takes over. I see her pulling up pictures of my human form and concentrates on them. The purple haze blows over me and I gasp as I'm thrust back into my human form. _Thanks, I'll do it next time_ I think to myself. I notice I had grown slightly in my human form as my hair was tickling the backs of my calfs now and I could feel the beginnings of breasts on my chest. I had to be about ten and a half now since that was when I really started growing. "Cyim do you want to tell me what happened to you?" I say peering over at my singed friend. "Oh you know, doing some fighting." She says grinning impishly before waltzing over to her room. Sesshomaru had long since disappeared to his office, leaving me alone. I walk into Sesshomaru's room and grab a book of the shelf before settling down to read.

I don't know how long I was reading but it must have been a long time because Sesshomaru walks into his room rubbing his face. "Rin? What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's room?" He says looking at me. I raise the book in answer before returning to reading. Shrugging Sesshomaru walks into his bathroom and closes the door. I hear him start his shower and go through his routine. He walks out a few minutes later dressed in his silk pajamas before sitting down with his laptop in the chair across from me. "How did the meeting go today." I ask without looking up from my book. "As expected. The russian representatives wanted the prices lower and we refused." Sesshomaru says as he begins typing. We sit like that for a few moments in comfortable silence before I finish my book. Closing it I put it back in the bookshelf before peering over Sesshomaru's shoulder at his latop. "You spelled throughout wrong." I say before walking out. I hear his huff of annoyance as I close the door and walk to my room. Lately I had started to become more irritated with Sesshomaru's presence. Cyim tried playing it off as hate for him but I didn't think that was the case. I sighed as I stepped in the shower and squatted in the warm water. _I swear he's acting like an overprotective father_ I think fuming over his recent behavior. _He never let's me go anywhere with Cyim anymore, he watches me hunt every time, and now he won't even let me read a book! He's being such an ass._ **Being good mate** my demon grunts from the back of my head. I gasp out loud and fall back in the shower. _Mate?! Are you insane? He's like my brother!_ **Strong Alpha, good mate** She says before curling up in a ball and napping. _No you don't get to sleep, what are you saying? Sesshomaru is an annoying older brother I never wanted! He, he doesn't, he's not like that! Just because we're his reincarnated dead mate doesn't mean we have to mate him this time around. I am NOT marrying that ASS!_ Satisfied with my own answer I hop out of the shower and towel off.

Still frustrated with my demon's outburst I blocked her out for most of the day. I was sitting on the couch with Cyim gossiping about her coworkers when my demon started hammering away at the door I had erected between her and I. **Urgent, must speak** she howled while scratching at the door. _No! I don't want to speak with you today._ Angry I create the door in my head ten times stronger, with sound proofing. Her howls faded away. Satisfied with my actions I turn back to Cyim' "And I told Jessica that her sleeping with the manager wouldn't get her a raise but what do I know." Cyim says huffing as she digs her hand into a bag of chips. She offers the bag to me and I take a handful. Munching on the chips my chest began to ache. I rub them slightly before tuning back in to Cyim's rant.

Most of the day my chest had a dull ache, even as I went to bed. I had slept for a few hours when jarring pain yanked me out of my slumber. Clutching my chest I screamed as the pain increased. I glanced down and to my horror and slight amazement my breasts were growing rapidly. My hips and bones began to ache as well as I rolled out of bed to the floor. Trembling I watched my legs grow and my arms stretch like taffy. My body seemed to be going through puberty in one fell swoop. The door in my mind burst open as my demon snatched control of my body. I watched as she made me transform. My demon form wasn't faring any better. My legs stretched and my gangly paws grew with them. My chest slimmed slightly as my shoulders snapped together giving me a slimmer figure. My small tail fluffed out into an elegant train of fur as my demon howled. I could feel my head shaping itself into a more pointed shape as my snout curved up and my fangs stung as they grew. **Told you, urgent.** My demon sniffed before sitting back giving me the controls to my body. _Well it's great that I'm going through puberty in one night. But why did I have to transform?_ **Demon and human form are one. Both must form together.** She says as the purple haze swirls around me. Panting I looked dizzily at my fallen body. My legs and hips looked much more like they had before my rebirth, and my breasts had grown considerably. Standing I stumbled over to my full length mirror to see my newest form. What startled me was my face, it had lost the childish chubbiness and reformed into a curved jawline with prominent cheekbones. My eyes were wide and sultry with a lighter amber color. I pinched my cheeks as my magenta stripes had grown to curve more gracefully into my cheekbones. My lashes were thicker and my lips were fuller than I remembered. Looking down I noticed I was much taller then I used to be. I stood at five ten now instead of my petite five four. Tugging my shirt off my curves had grown in fuller, giving me an hourglass figure. Turning I realized I walked with an easy grace, like a highbred lady. _Wow. I figured I would grow differently but wow._ I think to myself as Cyim barrels in the room. "I heard you screaming! What's going…. Wow Rin." Cyim said taking me in. "Damn girl, your boobs are bigger than mine now!" She said giving them a squeeze. "Ow Cyim that hurts! I know though, I think I'm taller than you now." I say walking over to her. Her head was level with my eyebrows.. "Good for you Rin." Cyim said grumbling. "I thought your hair would get silver like the rest of the dog demon's." Cyim says flicking my ebony hair. Grabbing it in my hands I looked at it's new length. Even with my newly added height it still tickled the backs of my heels. "When will I be able to get this cut." I say groaning. Cyim giggled before expertly braiding it. "That should keep it out of your eyes for now. I'm just amazed you've grown so quickly." Cyim says walking around me. "I thought I would be mature by now. It's been three months." I say as Cyim pokes my waist. "No this is rapid growth. At three months you should have just now gained your humanoid form back." Cyim says finishing her examination. Flopping down on my bed she hugs a pillow close. "I'd say you're about sixteen now. You're not quite yet done growing but at least your not a shapeless ten year old anymore." Cyim says giggling. Throwing a pillow at her I giggle. "It's not my fault I looked like a board." I say. "I'll have to get some new clothes tomorrow." I say sighing as I looked through my closet. "Shopping!" Cyim says clapping her hands together. I turned around to tackle her when a knock on my door stopped me. Sniffing I recognized Sesshomaru. My heart beat quickly as I opened the door shyly. "Yes my lord?" I say quietly. "This Sesshomaru was checking to ensure you were safe. Screams awoke this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru says with a blank face. _So you were checking on me?_ My heart was beating furiously as I spoke. "Th… thank you for your concern my lord. But I am alright." I say before slamming the door shut. Hyperventilating I sit on my bed as Cyim raises an eyebrow. Shaking her head Cyim walks out of my room, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Whew that was a looooong chapter! Thank you for sticking around! Now onwords to stranger things!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fluffy

I woke up the next day a little discombobulated at my new form. Walking into Cyim's room I roll her off her bed "Cyim I'm borrowing some clothes." I holler before throwing open her wardrobe. Cyim was rubbing her eyes as I threw on a lacy shirt with some comfortable shorts. "Cyim cmon, we have to go shopping today." I say. At the mention of shopping Cyim leaps out of her bed and hugs me. "That's right! Shopping!" She giggles then runs into her bathroom to get ready. Shaking my head I walk out of her room and head too Sesshomaru's office. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I say as I knock on his study door. "Enter." I walk in and see Sesshomaru bent over his desk with his head in his hands. Looking over his shoulder I noticed his eyes had bags underneath them and his clothes were wrinkled. "My lord how long have you been in here?" I say in bewilderment. "That does not concern you." Sesshomaru says in a cold tone. His voice hit me as hard as a slap in the face. "I… I apologize my lord. I was wondering when you could take me to get some new clothes." I say bowing low. Sesshomaru sighs heavily before leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This Sesshomaru does not have time today. Take the card and report back at the end of the day." Sesshomaru says before rubbing his temples. "Yes, thank you my lord." I say quietly before walking out.

Closing the door behind me my demon was going insane in my head. **Troubled mate, needs help** she purrs in my head. _He is not our mate! Besides, he never wants help._ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I tiptoe into Sesshomaru's room. Sniffing the room I realize his scent is stale in here, it seems he hasn't slept in here for awhile. Walking over to his nightstand I reach inside the top drawer and rummage around before finding my my hand the small master card winked in the sunlight at me. Sesshomaru's master card was always available to me, but I never liked using his money. Stuffing it in my pocket I quickly exit his room. "Rin I'm almost ready!" Cyim calls out from her room. "Alright but we need to get going soon!" I holler back before sitting on the couch. Flipping the tv on I settle down to watch a confused looking man build a rocket. A few minutes later Cyim bursts out of her room. She had her hair curled in loose waves, elegantly lined eyes and a flowing sun dress on. She smelled heavily of pheromone perfume. "What are you trying to catch?" I say turning around on the couch to rest my arm on its back. "On nobody." Cyim says with her face red. "If you say so." I say before standing up and stretching. "Alright let's go." I say. "My lord we're leaving!" I call out as we press the elevator button. All I got as a reply was a grumble. Sighing I walk into the elevator with a bouncing Cyim.

"What's Sesshomaru's deal lately?" Cyim whispers to me as the elevator grumbles slowly down. "I don't know. He won't speak to me at all these days, and he's working himself to the ground." I say. Cyim stays silent for a moment as if she were thinking. "Maybe it's because of the stocks these days." Cyim finally says. "The stocks? I didn't know you followed that." I say looking at Cyim curiously. "Yea I watch them sometimes. What's going on is Twin Swords inc. is being challenged by Onigumo Company. They both create weapons, only Onigumo's specializes in black market dealings." Cyim says. The elevator groans too a stop at the lobby floor and we step out. "If Twin is being challenged why doesn't Sesshomaru report Onigumo for black market dealings?" I ask as we walk to the car outside. Cyim shrugs before the doorman opens the door for us. Thanking him quickly we step into the sleek black car. "Can you take us to Beverly Center?" Cyim asks the driver. "Why of course my lady." The elderly driver says before turning the engine on. Living with Sesshomaru had it's perks, one of them being was having a kind chaffeur. "So if onigumo is challenging Twins do you think we could help Sesshomaru?" I say looking at Cyim. "How do you think we do that?" Cyim says yawning. "Why don't we go undercover in Onigumo company." I say. Cyim's eyes pop out of her skull before she turns to look at me. "Are you insane? We'd be killed!" Cyim hisses. "But if we got inside we could leak their dealings to the outside world and bring them down!" I say as the car lurches. "Sorry m'lady, traffic's unpredictable today." Our driver calls back. "No no you're fine!" Cyim says smiling. Cyim turns to look at me "Rin are you serious about this?" "I'm one hundred percent serious about this. If we do this right, we could bring Onigumo Company down." I say. Cyim's forehead wrinkles as she concentrates. A few minutes tick by before she answers me. "If we did this, I'd be in charge." Cyim says finally. "Good, let's start planning." I say with a smile.

After shopping for a few hours Cyim and I returned to the penthouse with our haul. I had purchased some casual wear, but focused on business wear. If we wanted to infiltrate Onigumo company we would have to look the part. Laying all the clothes out I looked at my new collection. I had three silk blouses, five or so black pencil skirts, a few patterned tank tops, seven jackets, four pairs of trousers, six cocktail style dresses that matched well with the jackets and a multitude of pumps and heels. Cyim had bought a few jackets and trousers but was otherwise prepared. Smiling happily I put my new clothes away. Later that evening as we waited for Sesshomaru we planned our moves. "Onigumo is hiring some new assistants, that's where we'd start." Cyim says flicking through the ads on her laptop. "We'd have to start small, ask around a bit and maybe get close with the man himself." Cyim says as she brings up our resumes. "Wait, Sesshomaru never let's me leave without supervision. How am I going to get a job?" I say looking at Cyim. "Shit I didn't think of that. Maybe you could butter him up tonight. Use your feminine charm." Cyim says eyeing me. "My what? Cyim I'm not having sex with him just to get a job! I'll just ask him." I say folding my hands into my lap as my cheeks burned. "I was just teasing Rin." Cyim says laughing. Sesshomaru's scent hits my nose suddenly. "He's home." I say standing up. Cyim quickly closes and hides everything on her laptop and stuffs the papers into her laptop bag. The elevator dings as Sesshomaru steps out. Today he looked even worse. His tie was already loose, his hair was matted like he'd been running his hands through it all day and his clothes were wrinkled. He looks at Cyim and I with tired eyes before setting his briefcase down and taking his shoes off. "Tonight this Sesshomaru wishes to not be disturbed." He says in a tired voice. Nodding, Cyim and I turn back to the tv. Sesshomaru closes his study door and I can hear him sighing in frustration. Turning to look at Cyim my mouth hangs open. "What do you expect me to do now?" I say sinking into the couch. "Well he's always had a soft spot for your puppy form. Why don't you use it?" Cyim says standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I don't think that would be smart Cyim." I say. Cyim opens a bag of chips and munches on them before sitting back down at the couch. "He always listens to you when you're in that form. Besides, it'd mean you could sleep with him again." Cyim says raising an eyebrow. I blush furiously and turn my head so she couldn't see. "I only liked it because it was comfy." I say quietly. "Sure Rin. But it can't hurt to try." Cyim says throwing a chip in the air and catching it in her mouth.

Later that night after Cyim went to bed, I was left in the living room alone. Twisting my hands together I weigh my options. _He would probably listen better if we were in our smaller form but, I don't want to get used to sleeping with him again._ Twiddling my thumbs I remember how hard it was to sleep alone those first couple weeks. _Also he said not to be disturbed._ Shifting on the couch I breath out carefully. _We need to do this though, we have to expose Onigumo company!_ **Must help mate too.** My demon says quietly. _He isn't our mate!_ I scream to myself before calming myself down. I stand up and quickly transform. I hadn't accounted for my larger size as I barely fit in the room. The celing lights were digging in my back and the couch was a painful lump on my stomach. Snarling I concentrate on shrinking myself because my legs were starting to cramp up.I breath in deeply before curling up inside myself. My body follows my mind and slowly shrinks. Soon I barely reached the feet of the couch. Walking to Sesshomaru's study I remembered I couldn't open doors very well in this form. _Damn I'm stupid sometimes_ I berate myself quietly as I levitate gently off the ground. Taking the knob of the door in my mouth I bite down and turn it slowly, the first attempt it slips out of my mouth, but the second try I manage to turn it enough for the door to click open. Lowering myself to the ground I pad into Sesshomaru's study. "Who is there?" Sesshomaru says as he types on his laptop. " **My lord it is only me."** I say before sitting beside his swivel chair. I curl my tail around my paws and look up. Sesshomaru peers down at me before sighing and moving back slightly to allow me to jump into his lap. I hop up easily and growl softly before rubbing my face with my paw. Sesshomaru absentmindedly begins to stroke my fur while rubbing his temples. " **My lord what are you working on?"** I say looking at his laptop. "Recently another company has popped up in the market, and they're catching up with us." Sesshomaru says before leaning back into his chair farther. " **Well I have a question for you."** I say standing up. I stand on my back paws and rest my front on his chest before looking up at him. "What is it?" Sesshomaru says looking down at me. " **I've been thinking since, you know I'm more adapted in my form, I thought I could get a job? Maybe?"** I say quietly before laying my head down and giving him my "puppy eye" look. Sesshomaru studies me for a few moments before gently picking me up and resting me on the floor. "Would you please transform for this Sesshomaru." He says. Nodding I transform back to my humanoid form and sit down on the floor before looking back up at him. "This Sesshomaru has been thinking about allowing you more freedom lately." Sesshomaru says leaning forward in his chair and clasping his hands in front of his face while resting his arms on his legs. "You have proven to be very responsible, and you are used to your new form correct?" He says peering at me. "Yes my lord." I say nodding excitedly. Sighing deeply Sesshomaru leans back and rocks gently in his chair. "Then this Sesshomaru will allow it." Sesshomaru says. "Oh thank you thank you my lord!" I cry out as I jump up and hug him. _Oh kami, what did I just do._ "My...My lord I apologize." I stammer out as I release him and skitter back. "I meant no disrespect my lord, I just got excited." I say looking down at my feet. A few moments pass before I look up and see Sesshomaru still sitting in his chair with a rather bemused look on his face. "You did not disrespect this Sesshomaru, but you must contain yourself in future times." Sesshomaru says before turning back to his laptop. "Yes my lord! Goodnight!" I say before scrambling out of his study. Slamming the door shut I make a beeline to Cyim's room."Cyim! He said yes!" I say opening her door. "I knew that puppy look would work!" Cyim says jumping up from her bed. "Good job Rin! I just finished sending in our applications." Cyim says gesturing to her laptop. "That's amazing Cyim. Let's do this!"

After staying up with Cyim most of the night planning, I was exhausted. **Taking charge** My demon says before transforming me into my smaller form. _What are you doing? Why are we in our smaller form?_ I say turning in my head to look at my demon. She remains silent as she walks us into Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Padding over to him we sit in front of his feet. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru says looking down at us. My demon flicks our ear before she walks closer to him and whines. Our eyes shine in the darkness as Sesshomaru looks at us. "Ah, so your demon is in control. Have you seeked me out?" Sesshomaru says picking us up. Yipping in response, my demon wags our tail. Laying back onto his bed Sesshomaru settles us in his soft pelt. Turning around a few moments we lay down and bury our head in the soft fur. "Sleep well mate." Sesshomaru whispers.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Family woes

I wake up the next morning feeling very warm and very comfortable. I yawn and open my eyes slowly. I see the windows in Sesshomaru's room and I panic for a moment before remembering my demon had brought me in here to sleep in his fur. I sigh before wiggling my fingers. _Fingers? I thought I was in my demon form?_ I snap my eyes open and try to sit up but find myself pinned down by an….arm? I turn and realize I'm cuddling against Sesshomaru with his arm wrapped around my waist. _Oh kami, I slept with Sesshomaru._ Turning once more I try and wiggle my way out of his embrace, but that only resulted in him pulling me closer. Sesshomaru's face was buried in my hair and he seemed to be in a deep sleep. **Let mate sleep** my demon growls from the back of my head. _He isn't our mate, and I can't stay here!_ I huff to my demon. **If we move, mate will awaken. Stay** she says with a flick of her tail. Struggling for a few moments I manage to wrestle my way out far enough to sit up. **What are you doing?** My demon asks as I sit cross legged on Sesshomaru's bed. **We can't leave mate's side, he will awaken.** My demon growls. _So I can't leave him until he wakes up?_ Rolling my eyes in annoyance I streak over to the bookcase and snag a book before settling back down on the bed. _If I can't leave then I may as well learn more about my species._ I think before cracking open the book. I prop some pillows up and lean back to read. Sesshomaru's even breathing made a comfortable environment. My eyes started to droop as I struggled to continue reading.

I wake up a few hours later to the sun shining directly in my eye. Groaning I sit up and peer sleepily around the room. I'm still in Sesshomaru's bed but he is nowhere to be found. _Good, now we can act like this never happened._ Swinging my legs off his bed I pad over to the door and slip into the hallway. I walk into my room and turn the shower on. I strip out of my clothes and shower quickly. I was brushing my teeth when I noticed my toothbrush had a little red on it. I swish some water around my mouth and spit it out, seeing even more red. I was beginning to panic when my mouth started to hurt. I cough once and some of my teeth detach and shine in the sink basin. "CYIM!" I scream out. Cyim bursts through my door as I sit on the floor crying hysterically. "What? What's wrong?" Cyim says squatting down in front of me. "My, my teeth! They're falling out!" I say crying. "Oh wow, that's weird. Calm down though Rin" Cyim says studying the teeth in the sink. "What's wrong with me? Am I dying?" I ask looking up at Cyim. I cough again and spit out two more teeth. "Cy, what's wrong with me?" I cry out. "I don't know Rin. I'm calling the mutt. He should know what's going on." Cyim says picking me up. She walks into the living room and puts me on the couch before pulling out her phone and dialing Sesshomaru's office. "C'mon pick up mutt." Cyim says tapping her foot on the floor while stroking my head. I was shaking uncontrollably as she tried comforting me. "Mutt! Thank Kami you picked up. Yes this is important. Rin's teeth are falling out and she's panicking, we need you back here. No this isn't a joke you freak. I don't care what you say just get here now!" Cyim angrily throws her phone across the room, mumbling about "Arrogant mutt. Stupid high rank idiot." Cyim huffs in annoyance before sitting down next to me. "He said he'll be here as soon as he can. Calm down, you're going to be ok." Cyim says pulling me into an embrace. Nodding weakly I run my tongue around my teeth. I succeeded in pushing one of my fangs out of place and spit it into the garbage next to me before crying again.

Twenty minutes later the elevator dinged and Sesshomaru walks in. "It took you long enough! She's spat out nearly all of her teeth!" Cyim hisses. Sesshomaru's stares at her blankly before turning to me. "We are leaving for Seroad and Terai's." He says before walking to his study. "Who's Terai? Why are you going there?" Cyim says looking at me. "There Sesshomaru's Aunt and Uncle." I say holding a towel to my gums. "You're going to more dog demons?! They'll kill you!" Cyim screams. "No I'll be ok." I say holding an ice cube to my recently rearranged gums. "How can you be so sure of that?" Cyim asks me. "We've been to their home before." I say before wiping my tears off my cheeks. "Well, I don't trust that but he's the only one who knows what's going on." Cyim says rubbing my back. "Rin, we must go." Sesshomaru says poking his head out of his office. Nodding weakly I stand up and shakily walk to his office.

He had placed his briefcase down and had taken his jacket off. Loosening his tie he motions for me to stand next to him. "This will be faster than flying." He says. Sesshomaru hugs me close before gathering his ki below his feet. "Close your eyes." He says softly. I close my eyes and cling to him as he shoots off. It felt like I was being squished into Sesshomaru while being dumped in water. The pressure was intense but it released a moment later. "You may open your eyes." He says. I snap them open and recognize Terai and Seroad's farm. Seroad was walking out of the rusty barn while wiping his hands on a rag. "Now what brings you here?" Seroad says eyeing Sesshomaru. "Rin is beginning to lose her milk teeth." Sesshomaru says. "Oh little miss is a person again?" Seroad says looking me up and down. "That's good for you little girl, now let me tell Terai what's going on and she'll get you fixed up right quick." Seroad says walking to the house. "Seroad! What's all the ruckus?" Terai calls out from the house. "Sesshomaru's little mate is losing her milk teeth! She needs your help." Seroad says sitting down in the kitchen. Terai walks out from her work room and catches sight of Sesshomaru and I standing in the doorway. "Oh poor dear, you're losing them in your human form. Come now sit down." Terai says ushering me into a different room. A sudden growl causes Terai to stop and turn to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes had taken a pink tint and his stripes were raised and jagged. "Now really Sesshomaru, she's with me. There's no need to panic." Terai scolds. Sesshomaru's eyes remain pink but his wild appearance mellowed out slightly. "Good, I'll bring your little mate back soon." Terai says walking away with me. "I'm not his mate." I mumble out. "Yes dear I know you aren't but you know why we call you that. Here sit." Terai says pointing at a small stool. I sit and take in the tiny room we were in. It had a small stove in the corner with a few bottles arranged around it. The walls were covered with cupboards with clear doors. Inside the was a multitude of bottles, plants, and rocks. "Terai do you, practice alchemy?" I say looking at a rather twisted root. "Yes. It is a long forgotten art. It has evolved into what humans call modern medicine. However, I continue it for my family." Terai says digging in one of the cupboards. "Do you…" "No I'm not a witch." Terai says finishing my thoughts. Terai had turned the stove on with a pot sizzling softly. I stand up and peer inside to see a green, glumpy mixture gurgling inside. Swallowing bile I sit back down before looking at Terai again. "So what exactly are you making?" I say watching her throw in a handful of berries. "This mixture helps teething pups grow their teeth back faster." She says. "How many teeth do you have left?" Terai says stirring the pot. "I think eight or so." I say running my tongue on my remaining teeth. "Good, is it causing you much pain?" Terai says throwing a few more berries into the mix. "No it doesn't hurt, it just scared me." I say hugging my arms to myself. Turning around Terai reaches back into the cupboard and takes out a small bottle. She walks back over to the pot and drips a bit inside before replacing it and turning to me. "I need you to open your mouth so we can remove the last teeth." Terai says gently. I nod before opening my mouth for her. Terai elongates her claws and gently wiggles out a few teeth. I wince but don't make a sound. "You're doing well Rin, only a bit more." Terai says gently. She takes out some more before stopping and looking at me. "I have to remove your last fang, this is going to hurt." Terai says. I nod for her to continue before bracing myself for the pain. Terai grabs the fang and then yanks it out in one fell swoop. The gum tissue trickles out and it takes a moment for the pain to hit me before a stabbing pain made me howl in pain. I hold my jaw and whimper softly as Terai places the fang on the towel with the rest of my teeth. I hear Sesshomaru a split second before he breaks the door down snarling. Terai stands motionless as he snatches me in his arms and glares at her. "You promised she would not be harmed. Why did she scream?" Sesshomaru barked out. His hair was swirling around him as his aura peaked around his making the air crackle with power. "I did nothing to her." Terai says quietly. "YOU LIE." Sesshomaru bellows out. His eyes bleed red as he snarled at her making me shake in his arms. "My lord please stop." I say looking up at him. Sesshomaru looks down at me, his eyes red and his stripes jagged before he actually saw me. He froze before sinking to the ground with me as his eyes slowly changed back to his golden color. "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his actions Rin." He says softly before setting me back on the stool. "Sesshomaru you have never been able to control yourself." Terai berates before turning back to the bubbling pot. Terai pours the gurgling potion into a small cup before walking over to me. "Now this will make them grow back, but it's going to hurt." She says looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. "Ok." I say taking the cup from her. I sniff the cup tentatively. It smelled like cherry medicine mixed with dirt. I stuck my tongue out in disgust before pinching my nose and taking a swig of the potion. The potion had barely hit my throat when my gums felt like they were on fire. I cry out in pain and clutch my jaw. Sesshomaru holds me as I can feel my teeth shooting out of my skull. "Kami it hurts!" I groan while my fangs start filling with poison. Sesshomaru grumbles softly before holding me a little closer as the pain continued.

My teeth had grown back in half an hour thanks to Terai's potion. My jaw hurt like I'd been punched by an MMA fighter and my head throbbed. I groaned softly before turning in Sesshomaru's arms so my forehead was resting in the crook of his neck. "Rin are you alright?" Terai says. I open my eyes to glare at her before curling back into Sesshomaru's warmth. "I'd take that as a yes." Terai says laughing softly. I can hear her bustling around in her kitchen talking to Seroad in a low voice. "Sesshomaru, why are you so protective of me?" I say softly. Sesshomaru's breath catches before he breathes out slowly. "This Sesshomaru has explained why." He says. "No, this is more than being your reincarnated mate. What's your deal?" I say opening my eyes and moving back to see his face. Sesshomaru's eyes cloud over with a deep sadness before he swallows. "Because I love you, even in this new form I love you with all of my remaining life." He says staring directly into my eyes. My heart skipped at his words and a lump formed in my throat. "But I don't love you." I say softly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes before pressing his forehead to mine. "I am aware of that." I felt tears splash on my face as he wept silently. "Even if you will never love me, I will continue to protect you." Sesshomaru says before pulling back and gazing at me. "Ses...Sesshomaru…" I say watching the tears slide from his golden orbs. I place my hand on his cheek and wipe a tear away with my thumb. Sesshomaru places his hand on mine and holds it close to his cheek. I pull his face to mine before gently pressing my lips on his. Electricity shoots through my body as his body reacts to me. Our heart beats race as I pull back and gaze into his eyes. His tears had slowed and he was looking at me in amazement before clutching me close and sobbing into my neck. I wrap my arms around him as he sobs five hundred years worth of tears.

So there ends this chapter. I would like to apologize for being so out of whack with updates latley. I haven't been feeling the best the past few days so writings been a bit of challenge. However, I can promise I will keep writing. I won't leave you guys with an open story. So thank you for all who have stuck around with me so far. Toodles :3


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Towers

Sesshomaru and I return to the penthouse after night had set. We landed back in Sesshomaru's office and he reluctantly let go of me. "So, um, does this change anything?" I say looking down as I fiddle with my shirt. "If you want it to be different." Sesshomaru says quietly putting his hands in his pockets. I nod before walking out of his study. Cyim was sitting on the couch with her phone, scrolling through it slowly before noticing me. "Rin! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why do you smell like medicine?" Cyim blurts out while doing a once over on me. "Cy I'm fine see?" I say opening my mouth to show her my new fangs. "Thank kami you're alright." She says falling down on the couch. "Sit." She says patting the couch. I plop down next to her and sigh. "So what happened?" Cyim says turning her head to look at me. "We went to Terai and Seroad's where Terai gave me a potion to make my teeth grow back." I say. "That's it? What took you so long?" Cyim says sitting up to look at me. "Um, it might have been because of Sesshomaru." I mumble. "Whoa wait what happened." Cyim says. "He um, almost attacked Terai because I got hurt. But it wasn't Terai's fault, that fang just didn't want to come out." I say shaking my hands. "So he just burst into the room because you got hurt?" Cyim flopped back on the couch and sighed. "Jeez your soul bond with him is incredible. You must have loved him alot in your past life." Cyim says looking over at me. Blushing heavily I cover my cheeks in panic. "Wait you're not telling me something." Cyim says staring at me. "Um well, you see, the thing, and he um, well, yea." I stutter out. "Did you kiss him?" Cyim says leering at me. "yes." I whisper. "Oh kami! I knew you would!" Cyim says laughing and holding her stomach. She wipes a finger on her face to throw off some tears before looking at me. "I figured you'd kiss him soon." Cyim says. "It was just a kiss. I… I felt bad for him! I doesn't mean anything." I say turning away from her. "You can't deny your soul Rin." Cyim says turning serious. "A soul bond like that is extremely powerful. You were literally born for him." She says staring directly in my eyes. "I know but, I don't want my life determined by "fate". I want to do my own thing. I want my own life!" I say drawing my knees up to my chest. "I know Rin, and you will. But he's going to be a part of it." Cyim says patting my leg. "Now c'mon, we need to discuss battle plans." Cyim says standing up.

Sitting on Cyim' bed I see she has an entire wall covered in Onigumo Company staff. "Okay, this is what I've gathered so far." Cyim says standing up with a wooden pointer. "This, is the CEO of the company." She says pointing at a withered old man's photo. "His name is Onigumo Hamasaki, and he is the founder of Onigumo Company. He's around 750 years old and as you can tell he's a lower level spider demon. He has a habit of devouring bad assistants so we need to be on our toes." "Now this, is Naraku Hamasaki." Cyim says pointing at a handsome young man's picture. "He is a hanyou so he shouldn't be to powerful. He is the heir to Onigumo company once his father dies. Rumor has it he's been plotting his father's death for a long time." Cyim shudders before continuing. "This is Yura of the Hair." She says pointing to a pretty young girl's photo. "She works hands on. She's the one who cleans up the street name and does the dirty understandings." "This is Kagura Hamasaki." Cyim says pointing to a sultry woman's photo. "She harbors a secret hatred for her brother and wants to take over the company herself. She does most of the front door business dealings, so she's the one who's making the actual company work." "Now these, are some cronies I found." Cyim says gesturing to a circle of photos. There was a young woman with black eyes, white skin, and white hair, a lean man with dreamy looking eyes and puckered lips, a large ogre demon, and finally a young man with white skin, white hair and lavender eyes. "The first one is Kanna Hamasaki, she does most of the management of the goons. The skinny guy is Byakuya Hamasaki and he's Naraku's loyal brother, he does whatever Naraku asks. The ogre is a brawn tool called Goshinki. And finally the dweeb is named Hakudoshi Hamasaki. He has a younger brother who is still a baby but he oddly doesn't have a name. I couldn't find anything about Hakudoshi other then that he disapproves of Naraku's ways." Cyim says her speech finished. "When we go in, we're going to be involved in a lot of family drama, so I suggest we learn as much as we can about them." Cyim says looking at me. "Cyim, how'd you find this out?" I say curiously. "I have my ways." Cyim says smiling impishly. Shrugging I study the Hamasaki family. "So the only hanyou is Naraku, yet he's in charge?" I say looking at Cyim's notes about each family member's species. "Don't you find that odd? When Kagura is listed as a wind sorceress, Kanna is a Void demon, Byakuya is charms demon, and even Hakudoshi is listed as full blooded demon. All of Naraku's siblings are demons except for him. Where's the logic in that?" I say turning to look at Cyim. "He may be stronger than I once thought." Cyim says studying her own notes. "But if he's hanyou, that means his mother was human. That would automatically make him weaker than his siblings." I say looking at the other's notes once more. "Maybe he's a sorcerer like Kagura." Cyim says thoughtfully. "It must run in the family because Byakuya has magical abilities too." I say turning to look at Cyim again. "Then he must be extremely powerful. We'll have to watch out step." Cyim says looking at me as well. We nod at each other before turning back to the enormous task laid before us. "I can become fairly close to the boys of the family easily, you can handle the girls." Cyim says picking Byakuya's photo off the wall. "Alright." I say looking at Kanna and Kagura's photos. "Cyim, why do you want to take Onigumo down anyway? Obviously it's not to help Sesshomaru's company." I say looking at her from the corner of my eye. Cyim's back stiffens before she turns to look at me. "Do you recognize Naraku?" Cyim whispers. "Not really, why?" I say a little puzzled. "He's the one who attacked us!" Cyim snarls. "He what?" "Naraku's the one who wiped the ground with us when we were alone in LA. Don't you remember?" Cyim says. Thinking back I do remember that wild man. "Oh he's the one who sang about us being birds!" I say. "Exactly. So I want to take him down." Cyim says eyeing his photo before turning back to her laptop.

"Oh Rin, you'll have to throw Sesshomaru off our tail so lull him into a false sense of security." Cyim says typing at her laptop. "Wait what?" I say turning around. "Just that, make him feel like nothings going on. Make him trust you more." Cyim says her tangerine eyes flashing. "How do I do that?" I say. "Should I just start making his breakfast every day?" I say sarcastically. "No but you could do something even better." Cyim says her face lighting up with an idea. "What... what are you thinking?" I blubber out. "You can mate him! Then he could feel whatever you wanted him to feel! Then if we're in danger you can call for him! Kami I'm a genius." Cyim says grinning. "No way! I'm not becoming his mate just for this. I'll just, um, act nicer." I say as my voice trails off. "Pssh, you're no fun Rin." Cyim says huffing.

I walk out of Cyim's room and go to mine. Sitting on the bed it felt, empty. I take a quick shower and change into my pajamas and settle down in the fluffy covers. _Ah, this is so comfy_. **Not as comfy as mate's fur** my demon grumbles. _We don't have to sleep with him every night._ I say annoyed. I toss the blankets away and puff my breath out angrily. _Kami you're right, this isn't comfy._ I flop over onto my stomach and try to sleep but everything felt like it was trying to keep me awake. Huffing angrily I sit up and step off my bed. I tiptoe past Cyim's room, her snores echo through her door. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. I scan it quickly before grabbing an apple off the shelf. Biting into it I walk back to my room but stop when I see Sesshomaru's study's light was still on. Rubbing my eyes I knock on it softly. No answer. I open the door a crack and peer inside. Sesshomaru had his head laying on his laptop with his light on. _He's asleep._ I think to my demon. **Mate needs to be in bed.** My demon says back to me. I open the door and pad over to his side. Sesshomaru's face was buried in a sea of papers with his hair askew. I shake him slightly only making him groan and turn his head. Sighing I shake him harder. "My lord c'mon, you can't sleep here." I say softly. Sesshomaru groans again before lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. He yawns once and peers up at me sleepily. "Rin?" He says groggily. "Yes my lord, let's get you to bed." I say pulling on his arm. Sesshomaru stands up and rubs his eyes once before letting me lead him to his room. "My lord you have to change." I say as I close his bedroom door. Yawning he unbuttons his shirt and begins undoing his pants. I shriek and turn around. "My lord a warning next time please!" I say trying to ignore the image of his sculpted abs from my mind. A few moments later I turn back around and see he had put sweat pants on but no shirt. Blushing deeply I clear my throat quickly. "My lord if you'd sit down I'll plait your hair." I say. Sesshomaru sits on his chair as I quickly plait his hair. His hair felt like soft silk, and it ran around his shoulders like water. It was a shame to put it up. "My lord you have to go to bed now." I say lifting him once more. I lead him to his bed and tuck him in before turning. Sesshomaru's hand grabs my wrist and I turn to protest. "Please, stay." He says. His eyes were swimming with sadness and tears had gathered around the edges. "Um, i…. sure…" I mumble before laying down on the bed. I scoot the the farthest place I could under the covers and freeze there. Sesshomaru moves for a bit before falling asleep. Sighing I relax and doze a little bit. Sesshomaru turns onto his side and reaches out grabbing my waist. He pulls me against him and curls my body to mold against his. He buries his face in my hair and sighs in his sleep before relaxing. _Great, I'm stuck spooning with him again._ **Not stuck, comfy** my demon purrs. Huffing in annoyance I realize she's right. His body was warm against mine and his soothing aura was making my eyes droop. I curl up further in his embrace and finally drift to sleep.

I wake up curled up in soft fur. Yawning I sit up and rub my eyes before looking around. Sesshomaru was awake but still lying in his bed with his monomoko curling around me. Stroking the soft fur it almost seemed to have a mind of its own as it rubs itself against my face eagerly. Giggling I push it off. "C'mon quit it." I say laughing. The fur wiggles a bit before reluctantly pulling back. "My lord I'm leaving now." I say before jumping off his bed. "Hnn." was all I got in reply. Sighing I walk out the door and head to Cyim' room. "Cy do you have an answer?" I say opening her door. "Rin! Good you're awake!" Cyim cries out hopping up from her bed in excitement. "We have an interview today!" She says dancing around the room. "Today? What time?" I say watching her do her little jig. "It's at two this afternoon." Cyim says. "Two?! It's nine now! I don't have enough time to look presentable!" I scream before running to my room.

I plug my curling iron in before sitting down in front of the vanity. I pick out my makeup palettes before I start applying. I start with a smokey eye look and wing my eye liner to accentuate the curve in my eyes better. I line my lips with a soft pink pencil before dabbing some pink stain on. I glance at the clock and see that it's ten thirty now. _Gotta get a move on._ I think while putting on my fake lashes. My lashes were already thick but the fake ones made my eyes seem more sultry. Nodding at my appearance I start carefully curling each section of my onyx hair in perfect curls. Looking at the clock again it's already eleven. _Alright, let's get some clothes on now._ I peel of my pajamas and open my wardrobe. Eyeing each article of clothing I pick a few pieces out before replacing them. I finally decide on a cream colored silk blouse with a ruffled neckline and a black pencil skirt with nude pumps. The shirt made my chest look even bigger since it cut off at the tops of my shoulder. I open my jewelry drawer and slip on some light pink earrings with a rose gold bracelet. I walk over to my mirror and examine my look. Satisfied with my appearance I walk out of my room and head to Sesshomaru's study. I knock on the door before propping it open a bit. "My lord I'm leaving for a job interview." I say softly. "Hnn." _You could speak to me._ I think irritated before closing the door. I look at the door and see that it's twelve thirty already. Squealing I pound on Cyim's door. "Cy we gotta go!" I say. "I'm almost ready! I can't find my purse!" Cyim calls out. Glancing around the room I notice the purple sack on the couch. "It's on the couch let's go!" I say swooping over and snatching the purse up. Cyim bursts out of the door and sprints to the elevator. I hop in after her and take in her outfit. Cyim was wearing grey pinstripe trousers with wedged heels and a floral patterned orange blouse. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few hairs pulled out to curl around her face. "Your purse." I say holding it out to her. "Good. Now let's rock this." Cyim says.

We walk off the elevator and we take huge strides to sit in the car waiting outside. "Onigumo Company please." Cyim says handing the driver a twenty. "Right away miss." The driver says with a tip of his hat. "It's twelve forty right now so we should be plenty early." I say looking at the electronic clock outside the apartment building. "I read that if you aren't early enough they don't even consider you, so we need to be extra early." Cyim says pulling a mirror out of her purse and adjusting her hair. "Do I look alright?" Cyim says turning to look at me. "Cyim you look fine." I say. The buildings whizz by as the driver rumbles up to the business district. "Wow Cyim, come look at this." I say. Cyim scoots up to me and looks out the window to see Onigumo Company's intimidating structure. The building was well over fifty stories high and had next to no windows. The sign for the company was in bold letters on the building flashing periodically. "It looks like a cheap brothel." Cyim says sitting back. Swallowing I try and shake off the sick feeling in my stomach about the building. "Here we are miss." The driver says. "Thank you." I say quietly before stepping out of the car. The building seemed to reek of danger and evil. "Cyim I don't like this place." I whisper. "We'll be fine." Cyim says before squaring her shoulders and walking inside. The glass doors shut behind us and left us in the empty lobby. A stern looking secretary sat in the front desk typing away. Cyim clears her throat loudly, making the woman stop typing and glance over at us. "We're here for the two o'clock interviews." Cyim says loudly. The woman grimaces before typing something up and turning in her chair. "Here, these are your guest badges. Go onto that elevator and hit the ten button. That will take you to the interview floor and you will wait until someone comes to call for you." The secretary says handing us two gray badges. I pin mine onto my blouse as Cyim does the same. Thanking her we walk to the elevator and press the ten button. "Wait Cyim! What if someone smells Sesshomaru on us?" I say horrified. "Kami Rin why didn't you mention anything earlier!" Cyim says pulling out the scent repeller from her purse. Cyim sprays me once and then herself before quickly putting it away as the elevator dings. We walk out into a drab gray room with two sofas situated on opposite sides. Cyim and I sit on the same one and wait. Twenty minutes tick by and the door opens up. Cyim and I both stand up and wait awkwardly. Yura of the hair walks out with a clipboard and glasses on. She glances at us and jumps in surprise. "You're here for the interview?" She says curiously. "Yes, we like to be early." Cyim says smiling. I bow once before smiling at her as well. "Ah well, this is a first. You're the twentieth application for this position and you are the first to make it in time. Very good." She says pushing her glasses back up and writing something on her clipboard. "Follow me." She says walking back through the door.

Cyim and I follow Yura through a maze of hallways and offices before stopping at a door. "Enter please." She says. Cyim and I walk into a small office. Yura closes the door behind us and sets her clipboard down on the desk before appearing behind Cyim and stroking her hair lovingly. "Yes, very nice hair. You've taken good care of it." Yura coos. Yura switches over to me and runs her claws through it before letting out a strangled moan. "Ahhh, dog demon hair is so silken and soft. If only it were a hundred years ago and I could take this hair for my collection." Yura says evilly. I gulp before trying to speak. "Why thank you for the compliment." I say shakily. Yura laughs before walking over to her chair and sitting in it. She brings her leg up to rest on her knee and claps her hands over the before moving side to side slowly. "So you two are interested in the assistant openings correct?" She says. "Yes." Cyim says as I nod in response. "You are aware of the work that entails it correct?" Yura says with a small smile. "Well we assumed it would be stuff like fetching coffee, copying papers, writing notes." I say. "Yes you would do that, but you would also have...other, duties." Yura says. "And what would those be?" Cyim says quickly. "Oh just small things, delivering packages and taking phone calls. Nothing to serious." Yura says lightly. "Alright." I say. "Delightfull!" Yura says clasping her hands together. "You're hired!" Yura says gleefully. "Really?" Cyim says her eyes wide. "Yup! I like you guys. And as long as you do as you're told you'll fit in perfectly here." Yura says standing up. Cyim and I stand and follow Yura as she walks out. "I'm going to assign you to Mr. Byakuya." Yura says pointing to Cyim. "You'll be his assistant for now, but if he brings you er, questionable duties, come speak with me." Yura says twisting her mouth into a frown. "You are going to Miss. Kagura." Yura says looking at me over her shoulder before stopping at a glass door. Yura turns to face us before smiling. "Okay this is Mr. Byakuya's office and you are going to report to him for your first job." Yura says opening the door. Cyim hesitates before walking inside. Yura closes the door then walks to the elevator. "Ms. Kagura likes to be high up in the air." Yura says as she presses the fifty button on the machine. I nod and wait as the machine grumbles up. The elevator stops unexpectedly at the thirtieth floor and Naraku himself walks in. "Oh Mr. Hamasaki! Good morning." Yura says. Naraku turns his eye to look at her before narrowing as he sees me. "Who is this." Naraku says. My entire body feels frozen, like his body leaked evil. I could almost see the miasma pouring out of him. I shudder before cracking a thin smile. "This is Kagura's new assistant." Yura says matter of factly. "Very nice." Naraku says before smiling at me wickedly. Yura then darts forward and runs her hands through his hair and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Naraku you need to switch your shampoo! I told you that last week." Yura says groaning. "Yura leave me be." Naraku says shooing her away. Yura skitters away but continues complaining. The elevator dings at the fiftieth floor and Yura steps out. I quickly follow her before bowing at Naraku and trying to keep up with Yura. My insides were slowly defrosting from his evil aura before Yura stops at the only door in a hallway. "This is Ms. Kagura's office. Report to her for your first assignment." Yura says knocking on the door. "Enter." Yura opens it and I walk inside.

My mouth hangs open as I see a breathtaking view of the LA skyline. Kagura's office had glass windows with a few plants dotting the room. Her desk was aligned so she could see outside at all times and the assistant desk was off to the side by the windows. Kagura herself was sitting at her desk typing away at something. "You are my new assistant?" Kagura says looking up from her laptop. I bow once before speaking. "Yes, my name is Rin Akimito." I say before smiling weakly at her. Kagura pushes her chair out and stands eyeing me. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun with two feathers tucked inside it, with green earrings on her elfish ears. Her eyes were a crimson red and her lips were pouting slightly. She had on black trousers and wedged heels with a form fitting top with a smart black jacket on. She studied me for a few moments before walking up to me and taking in my scent. "Dog demon are you." Kagura says looking at my eyes and markings. "Yes ma'am." I say. "It is interesting that you lack the usual dog demon traits." Kagura says thoughtfully. "No yellow eyes nor white hair. Yet you smell of pure blood." Kagura says stroking her chin. "Nevertheless, I expect you to perform your duties without question and in a timely matter." Kagura says sitting on the edge of her desk. "I will do everything as best as I can ma'am." I say smiling. Kagura eyes me for a few moments before smiling. "I like you. Here, take these papers and get thirty copies." Kagura says handing me a stack of papers. "Yes ma'am." I say before walking out of her office. After walking out I realized I didn't know where a copy machine was. _If I were a copy machine, where would I be?_ I think to myself. I breath in deeply and focus on the sound of a copy machine. I narrow the search to this floor and after a few seconds I pinpoint the rumbles of a copy machine. Smiling to myself I walk in the direction of the sound. After walking through a few halls I find the machine. I set the papers in and copy thirty as she asked. Drumming my fingers on the machine I take in the scents surrounding me. I can smell Kagura and myself, a light dusting of Yura, and Naraku's stench was everywhere. Wrinkling my nose I try and find Cyim. It takes me a few moments but I finally find her. She's at least forty floors below me and she isn't happy with what she's doing. The machine clicks to let me know it's done and I kick my nose down a few notches before walking back to Kagura's office. I knock as Yura did and wait for her answer. "Enter." I bustle in with my papers and set them on her desk before smoothing my skirt and waiting. Kagura takes the papers and writes a few things on some before straightening them up and handing them back to me. "I need you to take these to the mail center." Kagura says before going back to her computer. I bow before walking out of her office once more. _Mail center? What kind of joke is this?_ I think to myself. _Okay, let's just use our senses again. Mail rooms don't have a sound…. But they have a smell!_ I sniff experimentally for the scent of glue and paper. After a few deep sniffs I catch a faint whiff of it from a few floors below. I go into the elevator and press the forty five button.

I step off on the floor and take another deep sniff. The smell seems stronger here. I follow the scent until I come to a giant machine with people sorting mail. "Miss Kagura says she needs these mailed out." I say to a worker here. He cocks his head to the side and speaks in german. I study the language for a few moments before it clicks in my head. "Miss Kagura needs these mailed out." I say to him in german. "Good good, we've been waiting on them. Thank you." He says before whisking the papers away. I thank him then walk back to the elevator and head back to Kagura's office. I knock and wait for Kagura's voice. "Enter." I walk in and was surprised to see Hakudoshi standing inside. "Kagura if you're going to do it you need to do it now." He hissed. Kagura closes her eyes and folds her hands in front of her mouth. "We need to discuss this at another time brother." Kagura says. Hakudoshi twitches before noticing me. "I'm sorry ma'am am I intruding?" I say softly. "No Rin, Hakudoshi was just leaving. Weren't you brother?" Kagura says opening her eyes and glaring at him. "Yes, I was just leaving." He says through his teeth. Hakudoshi stalks out and slams the door. "May I ask what that was about?" I sat turning to look at Kagura. Kagura sighs and rubs her temples before speaking. "We have a new infant brother and nobody wants to own up and care for him. His mother died giving birth to him and since he's a demon we can't take him to daycare because he'd hurt the care takers. And I can't very well run a business with a baby." Kagura says rubbing her temples vigorously. "Wait, Rin. How good are you with children?" Kagura says eyeing me. "Um well, I guess I'm alright?" I say. "Hmmm…." Kagura say before turning back to her computer and typing some things up. I walk to the assistant desk and sit down.

For the rest of the afternoon I ran papers, answered calls, and typed up a few reports. At the end of the day I was tired and sick of the evil aura surrounding me. At seven Kagura finally looks up from her papers. "Rin you may leave." She says before returning to her work. "Thank you ma'am." I say before standing. "What time would you like me to return tomorrow?" I say. "Seven sharp, and bring some coffee. Two sugars one cream." Kagura says. I nod before writing it down on a sticky note. I bow to her before walking out. I get on the elevator with a few other employees and descend to the lobby. I scan it looking for Cyim. I couldn't see her but I could smell her. I follow the scent to the bathrooms and walk in. Cyim's standing at the sink washing her hands. "Cy!" I cry out. Cyim turns just as I wrap my arms around her. "Rin! How was your first day?" Cyim says hugging me back. "Not to bad, I ran papers a lot." I say giggling. "Least you did something. Byakuya just had me organize a filing cabinet while he ran off with Naraku." Cyim says shuddering at the name. "That Naraku gave me a sick feeling." She says. "Yea I still feel it. And his scent is everywhere." I say wrinkling my nose. Cyim laughs at my face before walking out of the bathroom. "Let's get home, I need a shower." Cyim says taking my hand. We hail a cab and sit down. " Tetsusaiga towers please." Cyim says to the cabbie. "Right away miss." The cabbie says before entering the stream of cars. Sighing I feel the evil aura gradually fade away. "Thank Kami that's gone." I say as we speed home. "You're telling me. I thought I was going to throw up with how thick that cloud was." Cyim says. Cyim pulls her hair out of her updo and shakes it gratefully. "I never knew how much I'd love my hair down until now." Cyim groans as she runs her fingers through it. "Why do you think I kept mine down." I say. The car grumbles to a stop at the apartment complex and we thank him before tipping. We walk into the building and I purr happily as Sesshomaru's aura wraps around me. Cyim and I walk into the elevator and push the penthouse button before I relax completely. Sesshomaru's scent was growing steadily stronger and my demon was yipping excitedly inside my head. _I know, I'm happy to be by him to._ I think as she runs around. We reach the penthouse and I slip my shoes off before padding to my room. Cyim heads to the kitchen and starts making herself some supper. I close my door and breath in the comforting scent of home. I take my clothes off and hop into the shower. After I was finished I throw on some pajama shorts and a shirt before walking back out into the living room. Sesshomaru's study light was on and I couldn't help myself as I walked over. I knock before opening the door. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk with a stack of papers. "Good evening my lord." I sing out before waking up to him. "Good evening Rin." He says in his rich baritone. "Can I play with your hair?" I say fiddling with a few hairs. Nodding Sesshomaru stands out of his chair and walks over to the stool I normally sit in. I sit on his desk and swing my feet as I braid and plait his hair. Just being by him soothed my demon and his gentle aura relaxed me. A comfortable silence fills the room as I play with his hair. I put it in a few thick braids and even a few ponytails. I giggle to myself as I gently pull the braids out before I hear a slight purring coming from Sesshomaru. I look at him and notice his eyes were closed and he was leaning into my legs. "Are you bothered by me my Lord?" I say. "No no, please, continue." Sesshomaru says in his velvety voice. I nod before going back to my job. I fiddle with his hair for a few more moments before I couldn't resist anymore and I transform into my smaller dog form. I yip and leap into his lap before purring as I burrow into his lap. " **Have you missed this Sesshomaru?"** He says stroking my fur lightly. " **I guess you could say that. Where my new job is there's a few shady demons and they put me on edge. It's just nice to be home."** I say purring. "Hnn." Sesshomaru says before picking me up and sitting back at his desk. He continues his work as I snooze on his lap.

A few hours must have passed because I wake up to Sesshomaru lifting me gently into his arms. I yawn and open my eyes as he strides into his room. He flares his aura once as he monomoko fluffs out from his shoulder as he lays me on the bed. I yawn again as he changes into his pajamas. His fur curls around me and lifts me as he settles down into bed. Monomoko finally lays down after Sesshomaru is settled in. I rub my face on the fur as it gently strokes me. I laid in the fur for a bit before I started moving. Every part felt uncomfy when it normally felt heavenly. I sniff once and find myself wanting to be closer to his scent. I fumble out of the fur and burrow under the blankets so I could lay on his chest. I move around a bit under the blanket before locating his heartbeat. I lay my head down on his slow beating heart and gently drift off into sleep blissfully unaware of how my next day at work would be.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The stage is set

I wake up the next day to my alarm curled up on Sesshomaru's slow moving chest as he breathes in his sleep. I yawn and stretch, feeling my toes and hands. _Great, I transformed back to my human form while snuggling._ I rub my hand over my eyes and feel Sesshomaru's arms encircling my waist with monomoko curled around my legs. Yawning again I peer over at the clock and see it's five o five. _Ugh, gotta get up._ I wiggle once to let monomoko know I want out and pry Sesshomaru's arms off me. Ever since I'd adapted better to my new body I came to realize I was much stronger than any human and most demons. Stumbling into my room I plugged my curling iron back in. While I was waiting for it to heat up I threw out my outfit for the day. I chose a black pencil skirt with wedged heels, then a floral silk blouse. I quickly apply my foundation and line my eyes carefully. I wing my liner again but make it more flowy today. Then I apply a light coat of mascara with some glittery eye shadow. I line my lips with a red pencil before putting on some red lipstick. Putting the lipstick in my purse I curl my hair loosely and slip a chunky flower themed bracelet on with matching earrings before grabbing my sunglasses and heading out of my room. Glancing at the clock I saw it was six thirty. "Cyim we have to go now!" I say pounding on her door. Cyim streaks out of her room and snatches up her purse before we run to the elevator. I fumble in my purse for my phone and text Sesshomaru quick to tell him where we left. The elevator dings and we sprint out of the lobby into the car. "Onigumo company please!" Cyim says before tossing a fifty at the driver. "And make it fast!" The driver nods and screeches off. I shake my leg as I glance at my phone for the time. "It's six forty five." I say as we zip through the city. Cyim chews on her lower lip and wrings her hands. The comes to a rumbling stop too the building and we scramble out. Yelling out our thanks we scurry inside. We dash into the elevator and Cyim pushes the twenty button. Sighing I pull my phone out to see if Sesshomaru responded. "See you tonight then." Was his response. The evil aura was slowly sinking around me and I shook my hands as Cyim spryaed the scent repeller on us both. "We're nearly out of this thanks to you. You always reek of the mutt." Cyim says with her nose in the air. I scowl at her she steps off the elevator. I jab the fifty button and tap my foot as the minutes tick by. I race on to Kagura's floor at six fifty six. I breath deeply and straighten myself out before knocking on her door. "Enter."

I walk to my desk as I see Kagura was already working. "Good morning ma'am." I say before sitting down. "Coffee?" Kagura says without lifting her eyes to look at me. _Shit we forgot!_ "I don't actually know where a coffee place is nearby. I just moved here." I say twiddling my thumbs. Kagura places her pen down and sighs. "There is a coffee shop across the street from here. Go get me my coffee and then you can begin your assignment." Kagura says. I bow before walking out the door. I rush down to the elevator and jam the lobby button. _Damnit! If only I could teleport there._ I think to myself bitterly. No sooner had I thought it when the air around me compressed and my body felt like it was being dragged underwater. My vision blurred and a moment later I found myself on the street outside the building. _The fuck? Did I teleport?_ I think as I look around me bewildered. I cross the street and order two coffees, one for me and one for Kagura. I step out of the coffee shop and attempt to teleport again. My forehead wrinkles as I envision Kagura's office door and then then familiar crushing sensation followed before I found myself outside her office. Giggling to myself I knocked on her door once. "Enter." I walk in and place the coffee on her desk before sniffing the air. _There's an unfamiliar scent here._ I freeze before sniffing once more. "Miss Kagura, is someone else here?" I say scenting the air again to reassure myself that I wasn't crazy. "Yes there is." Kagura says. She tugs the feather out of her hair and throws it up in the air. A giant feather takes it's place and laying on the feather was a baby car seat. _Oh kami._ "You passed your first test for your new assignment." Kagura says taking hold of the baby car seat and placing it on my desk. Swaddled up inside the car seat was a sleeping baby demon with white hair. "Is this your baby brother?" I ask as the baby stirs. "Yes. Your new assignment is to carry out your regular duties and care for him." Kagura says before sitting back down at her desk. "What do you mean care for him? Do I have to take him home?" I say flabbergasted. "Yes." Kagura says typing away. My mouth hangs open as I watch the baby open it's eyes. The baby's eyes were a stunning lavender color and he blinked once before opening his mouth and crying.

"No no no don't cry." I say before unbuckling the crying baby. I scoop him up in my arms and gently rock him. "What's his name?" I ask Kagura. "Nobody bothered to name him. We thought he would have been eaten by father. You may name him." Kagura says. I glance down at the tiny infant and try find a trace of evil in his little eyes. I saw nothing but confusion and pain. "Eiji." flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. The baby blinked and waved his little hands at the mention of it. "Do you like that one?" I say laughing nervously. "Miss Kagura why am I caring for your brother?" I ask as I bounce Eiji. "His mother died and father doesn't want him. So you may have him." Kagura says. "Keep him? Like adopt him? Miss Kagura I can't do that!" I say. Kagura stops typing and looks up at me with an icy glare. "You should think of this as an honor. Either take the baby or you're fired." She says. Dread pools into my stomach at the thought of not being able to take down Onigumo so I simply nod. "You may leave now Rin. Return here tomorrow with the infant for work." Kagura says. "Yes ma'am." I say quietly before putting Eiji back in the car seat and walking out of the office. _Kami! I have to take care of Naraku's younger brother on top of taking down the company? How am I going to do this? How am I going to tell this to Sesshomaru?_ I look down at Eiji and study him. He looked like a newborn and he didn't have Naraku's stench on him. _Maybe I can tell Sesshomaru I found him. That someone abandoned him and I couldn't leave him alone. I'm a genius!_ Congratulating myself on my quick thinking I step on the elevator. I set Eiji down and pull my phone out of my purse. _What do demon babies eat anyway?_ A quick google search later I found out most drink milk until they hit six months, then they drink blood for exactly three feedings before switching to solids. _Weird, where am I going to find demon milk substitutes?_ Another search later revealed a few shops in town that catered to demon mothers.

Walking out of the elevator I text Cyim quick to tell her I went home early and I had a huge surprise. Then I walked out of the building and hailed a cab. Eiji's nose was wrinkled as the scents hit his nose and he began to cry as I sat the car seat down. "Can you please take me to Mama Dragons?" I ask the cabbie handing him a twenty. "Yup." He says before turning back around. I rock Eiji as he continues to cry. _Damnit doesn't this baby have anyway to communicate? I wonder if he would understand Inu._ Looking at Eiji I try speaking inu to him. He looks at me before speaking in a language I don't understand. It sounded like a mix of hisses and clicks. I parrot him back before the language becomes clear to me. " **Eiji, are you hungry?"** I ask him. He sniffs once and curls his little hands before speaking. " **Where's my mommy? Why do you smell like dog?"** I smile before answering him. " **My name's Rin, and I'm a friend of your mommy. I'm going to be taking care of you for awhile. Is that okay?"** Eiji nods before wailing again. " **What's wrong?"** I ask. " **I'm hungry."** he wails. " **We're going for food now okay?"** I say in a gentle voice. Eiji nods again before sitting quietly for the rest of the car ride. **Not our pup, but needs mother** My demon grumbles. _Yea trust me I know. I want to take care of him too._ I think back before thanking the cabbie and walking up the stairs to the shop. I open the door and walk up to the cashier. "Do you guys sell demon formula here? My milk wouldn't come in." I say with a sad smile. "Oh of course! It's right in the back by the flameproof diapers." The cashier says. Thanking her I walk to the back and set Eiji down to grab a few cans. _It said baby demons all nurse at different times…_ " **Eiji, how many times a day are you hungry?"** I ask him. " **Two times. When it's warm and when it's cold like now."** Eiji says shivering. I grab five cans of formula and throw them in the cart. I set the car seat on the cart and grab a few more things. Chew proof bottles, Poison proof pacifiers, heated blankets, chew proof onesies, poison proof blankets and four packs of diapers.

I swipe my card and gather up all the sacks before walking into the bathroom to change Eiji. I prop the changing table down and unbuckle Eiji from his car seat before laying a blanket down and laying him down as well. I open up the package of new clothes I bought and gently take off the clothes he had on. They were thin and seemed like they didn't fit. I dress him quickly and then wrap him up in a blanket before mixing up a bottle. " **Here Eiji, time to eat."** I say as I raise the bottle. Eiji eagerly drinks as he drains the bottle in minutes. I burp him once then put him back in the car seat. He dozes off as I walk out of the store and hail a cab. I stuff my purchases in the car and ask for the cabbie to take me to a furniture store. I pull my phone out to see if Cyim texted me back while the car chugs forward. Cyim hadn't replied but I figure I'll have to tell her when she gets home. Looking at my phone I see it's nine thirty. _Sesshomaru is off early today, if I hurry I can rub my scent on Eiji fast enough so my story is more believable._ Hoping Sesshomaru believes my story I step out of the cab and ask the driver to wait for me. Carrying Eiji's car seat I enter the store and rest the car seat inside a cart. Pushing the cart around I steer myself to the baby section. I pick out a small crib, changing station, a small bouncy seat and a rocking chair. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm taking care of Naraku's younger brother._ I shake my head and keep walking. _If we prove to Kagura that we're caring for Eiji good enough then maybe we can get closer. Then we can take down Onigumo._ I narrow my eyes and smirk slightly at my plan. _The only issue will be Sesshomaru._ Eiji whimpers in his sleep as I check out and I glance at him. _Sesshomaru will just have to accept him. I know it._

I get back to the apartment a little while later with all of my new purchases. I carry Eiji's car seat to my room before hauling the rest of my things in one arm. Being a demon had it's perks, no more than one trip for groceries. I unbuckle Eiji and lay him on my bed so he could nap better. I turn my attention to the new crib. I open the box and look at the pieces. I pick one piece up and study the others. The solution clicks in my mind a second later and the I find myself with a completed crib a moment later. I place the blue plane sheets on the bed and carry it to the other side of my room. Opening the changing station I assemble it in a similar matter. I place most of Eiji's new clothes in the drawers on the changing station and use the extra space underneath the crib for blankets, bottles and pacifiers. I open the rocking chair box and quickly assemble it. I was taking the garbage out to the garbage shoot when I heard Eiji wail. Dropping the garbage I sprint back up the stairs and burst into my room. " **Eiji! What's wrong?"** I scoop him up and try to scent any blood or danger. " **I thought you left."** Eiji whimpered. _I can't get to close to him._ I remind myself as try and console him. " **No I'm not leaving. I just left for a moment."** I say soothingly. Eiji sniffled and buried his face in my chest. " **Please don't leave like my mommy did."** He says. " **No I'm not like your mommy."** I say softly. I bounce him gently as I walk to the changing station and pull out the new baby carry pack I bought. I set Eiji down long enough to strap it on. " **There, now you can always be with me."** I say as I buckle him in. Eiji giggles before sucking on his fingers. I grab a pacifier and stick it in his mouth before putting away the rest away his clothes.

Four in the afternoon rolls around finally and Eiji was napping in his bouncy seat as I was bouncing him with my leg while typing up a report. Sesshomaru's scent spikes and a few moments later Sesshomaru steps out of the elevator. "My lord! I have something that I need to speak with you!" I say standing up. Sesshomaru's nose twitches before he swoopes over and snatches me up in his arms. "Who is here?" Sesshomaru barks out. His hair was raised and he was growling. "Sesshomaru please let me explain." I say stepping out of his arms. I walk over to Eiji's bouncy seat on the floor and I pick him up gently. "This is the source of the unfamiliar scent. Please he's just a baby." I plead looking over at him. Eiji wakes up and opens his eyes sleepily. He blinks and yawns before sniffing the air. "Rin, why did you take it." Sesshomaru says eyeing Eiji distastefully. "I found him by the streets. Please my lord he's just a lonely baby." I say holding him out to let him study Eiji. Sesshomaru walks up to him carefully before lifting him with one hand by the collar. "My lord don't hurt him!" I cry out trying to grab Eiji back. Sesshomaru holds me back with his other hand and sniffs Eiji. "Part spider demon. Interesting." He says. Eiji trembles and cries. " **Rin please! He's scary!"** Eiji says with fat tears rolling down his face. Sesshomaru lifts him slightly higher and cocks his head from side to side as he takes in Eiji's appearance. "Sesshomaru! Please you're hurting him!" I cry shaking his arm. Sesshomaru glances over at me before turning Eiji back words and sniffing his legs. Then he uses his other hand to push me down on my knees and he drags a claw slowly across Eiji's cheek drawing blood. Eiji screams in pain and kicks his feet in an attempt to get away. At the scent of Eiji's blood my demon snaps inside me. I growl low and menacingly before my eyes bleed red. My demon is snarling inside my head and I transform into my larger form. I growl again and bare my teeth as Eiji continues crying, his blood was mixed with his tears and it was making my blood boil. The instinctive need to protect a tiny life was pumping through my body and I snapped at Sesshomaru with my acid saliva dripping down. Sesshomaru looks at me with a puzzled look before slowly lowering Eiji to the floor. I snarl again before snatching him up in my jaws and transforming back to my humanoid form.

My demon growls low while rocking Eiji gently. I clean the wound on his cheek and use my saliva to heal it. Eiji whimpers as I continue to clean the wound and after I was finished I clutch him close to me as Sesshomaru takes a step towards us. I growl again, making it clear he shouldn't come any closer. Sesshomaru stops and tilts his head to one side. "It seems you have already taken him as your pup." Sesshomaru says in his rich baritone. Eiji trembles and buries his face in my shoulder. "Rin, come back to me." Sesshomaru says slowly walking to me. My demon snarls and we jump back a farther distance from him. Sesshomaru sighs and stops before pulsing his aura. He was commanding me to come back, and an alpha's orders were law. My demon unwillingly gave up my body and retreated into my head growling. I gasp as I retain my body and I look up to Sesshomaru. Eiji presses his hands on my throat and speaks softly " **You're back."** Looking down at him I smile. " **Yes I am. I'm sorry Eiji."** I say back to him in his strange language. Sesshomaru waits calmly for Eiji and I to finish talking before starting again. "Rin, I need to see the infant." He says. I snap my head up and glare at him. "Why should I let you near Eiji? You hurt him!" I say angrily. Sesshomaru sighs before looking at me. "He smells like a demon this Sesshomaru knows. This Sesshomaru wants to ensure he is of no danger to you." He says calmly. "I don't care! You're not getting by him again." I say holding Eiji closer to me. Eiji turns his head and looks at Sesshomaru before looking at me. " **I don't think he'll hurt me again."** Eiji says looking at me. " **Are you sure?"** I say looking down at him. Eiji nods and I stand up carefully. I walk up to Sesshomaru and hold him out for inspection. I watch his every movement as he sniffs him again and moves each of his limbs. After a pregnant pause Sesshomaru lifts him out of my arms and presses his own forehead against Eiji's and closes his eyes.. They stay frozen for a few moments before Sesshomaru opens his eyes and gently cradles Eiji in his arms. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and watch Sesshomaru bounce Eiji slowly. "He is of no threat." Sesshomaru says looking at me. "How did you know? And why did you do that?" I say watching Eiji. "He is part spider so he has the ability to transfer his thoughts and vice versa through touch. He simply showed me his short life, and he is not what I thought he was." Sesshomaru says letting Eiji take one of his fingers and grab it.

"What is his name?" Sesshomaru says to me. I smile and stroke Eiji's white hair. "His name is Eiji." I say. "Eiji. A good name." Sesshomaru looks down at Eiji before speaking again. "Welcome to the pack Eiji." Sesshomaru says gently. Eiji smiles and waves his hands at Sesshomaru. I gently take Eiji from Sesshomaru and lay him back in his bouncy seat. "He needs to finish his nap." I say curling a blanket around Eiji as he yawns. Sesshomaru suddenly pulls me into a hug and places his head on mine. "As your mate and alpha, I would appreciate a warning next time." He says. I laugh and pull back to look at him. I give him a mock salute before speaking. "Yes oh great alpha sir." I say. Sesshomaru looks down at me before lowering his head down to mine and gently placing his lips on mine. The touch sent electricity spiking through my body and I whimpered slightly as he deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru abruptly pulls back and places his forehead on mine panting. "I can't…. Not so suddenly." Sesshomaru says. My heart races and my lips were burning. "What can't you do?" I ask. Sesshomaru shakes his head and pulls away. "I can't mate you this early." He says before grabbing his briefcase and walking to his office.

Sesshomaru avoided me for most of the night much to my irritation. I was playing with Eiji when Cyim walks out of the elevator. "Kami Rin you have no idea what I did…...Today?" Cyim stops and looks at Eiji. A few moments click by and suddenly Cyim's hugging Eiji and covering him in kisses. "Oh a baby a baby! You're so damn cute!" Cyim says rubbing her face against his. Eiji giggles in his high pitched voice as Cyim twirls him around. "Cyim this is Eiji." I say watching Cyim dance around the room. "Eiji? Who's is he?" Cyim says. "Yea we need to be in your room." I say pushing her to her room. Closing the door I breath out and look at her. I take Eiji from her and stroke his head before talking. "Eiji is Naraku's youngest sibling." I say. Cyim sits and I swear I could see the cogs groaning in her head. Then everything clicked and she exploded. "Naraku's?! Rin do you have any idea how dangerous he is! He could slit our throats in our sleep or be a spy!" Cyim squeals. "No Cyim listen, Kagura gave me him because their father wanted nothing to do with Eiji. Kagura says she's surprised their father didn't eat him." I say watching Cyim. Cyim stops and looks at me before rubbing her chin. "It's common for demons to eat young that they deem weak but, why did Kagura tell you to take him home?" Cyim asks. "Well, she threatened my job if I didn't take him. But if I prove I'm a good caretaker of Eiji then maybe we can get closer to Kagura." I say. Cyim's furrows her brow and thinks for a minute. "It's a smart strategy Rin but, isn't he dangerous?" Cyim says leaning her face close to Eiji's. Eiji blinks and giggles. "Look at him Cyim, does he look dangerous? Besides, Sesshomaru already accepted him into the pack." I say. Cyim looks surprised before sitting on her bed. "Well as long as we don't lose sight of our mission, we can keep him." Cyim says before pulling her laptop out and starting to type. Thanking her I walk out of her room with Eiji in my arms and look down at him. " **Little buddy you're officially part of the family."** I say with a smile. Eiji grins and claps his hands together.

The next morning I set off for Onigumo towers with Eiji and diaper bag in tow. I wear a simple flowy sundress with a belt and leave my hair down naturally. I hold Eiji in my hands as Cyim buckles the walk and go harness to my chest. We wiggle Eiji in and as we arrive at Onigumo company. Thanking the cabbie we walk out. A glance at my watch lets me know where still on time. "Here Cyim, let me try something." I say stopping her. I hold her hand and concentrate on my new teleportation ability. The familiar feeling of pressure hits me as we disappear. We arrive at Cyim's floor and Cyim staggers away. "What… Was that?" Cyim says breathing heavily. "I found out a new ability." I say with a smile as I bounce Eiji. Cyim shakes her head and heads off. I teleport to Kagura's office door and after getting myself back together I knock on her door and wait. "Enter." I heave the diaper bag over my shoulder and walk inside. "Good morning Kagura." I say handing her her coffee. Eiji wiggles as the sick aura settles inside us. I bounce him before walking back over to my desk. "Has the infant been cared for." Kagura says without looking up. "Yes ma'am. Eiji likes living with me." I say as Eiji turns his head to look at Kagura. Kagura looks at him and then narrows her eyes. " **Infant, have you been cared for."** Kagura says in the strange language. Eiji's eyes widen before he answers her. " **Yes, Rin is very nice."** Eiji says looking up at me. I press my forehead against Eiji's and concentrate on my thoughts. _Don't let Kagura know I understand you._ I think to Eiji. Eiji nods and turns back to Kagura. " **Where is my mommy?"** Eiji says in a sad voice. Kagura sighs before looking at him pitifully. " **Your mother was killed by your father. You are lucky to live."** Kagura says. Eiji's lip quivers and starts to cry. "Kagura what's wrong?" I say rocking Eiji as he cries. "I haven't a clue." Kagura says as Eiji whimpers. I nod and turn back to my work.

Near the end of the day Eiji was cranky and Cyim had texted me that her day had been horrible. Sighing in frustration I tap my fingers on the copying machine while bouncing Eiji slightly. The machine was taking to long for me to copy and it was starting to irritate me. "Can't you hurry up?" I snarl at the machine as it sluggishly prints. "My my, aren't you feisty." a slimey voice says. I turn and hold Eiji close before clenching my fist in preparation for a fight. "Mr. Naraku? I apologize." I say quickly lowering my fist. "There's no need for apologies puppy." Naraku says with a sickening smile. "What a cute baby. Is it yours?" Naraku says walking up to Eiji and patting his head. "Uh, yes sir." I say before stepping back a bit. "I'm sorry sir but I need to go now." I say grabbing the copies and walking as fast as I could back to Kagura's office. I hear Naraku chuckling as I walk. I open Kagura's door without knocking and slam it closed before releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Kagura looks up at me and takes in my appearance. "Who did you run into?" She says curiously. "Mr. Naraku. He touched Eiji." I say placing a hand on Eiji's head as he whimpered at the memory. Kagura sighed and stood up. "You can go home today Rin." Kagura says. "Thank you Miss." I say before bowing and picking up the diaper bag.

I walk to the elevator and send Cyim a text. I press Cyim's floor button and tap my foot. Eiji looks up at me and pats his little hands on my throat. " **Rin, that Naraku is my brother isn't he?"** Eiji says with his eyes wide. Looking down at him I run a hand through his white hair before smiling. " **Yes he's your brother. But he isn't your family. Cyim, Sesshomaru and I are."** I say gently. Eiji's lip quivers before he bursts into tears. " **You're my mommy! Mommy mommy!"** Eiji cries. Unbuckling him from his harness I rock him and hold him close as he cries. " **Don't cry Eiji. Mom's here."** My heart buckles as I say that because I'd been trying so hard not to let Eiji close. _We can't be a mother right now._ I try and reason with myself as I rock Eiji. **Lone pup. Can't leave it alone. It's ours.** My demon growls. The door dings and I curl Eiji up in a blanket and let him rest in the crook of my arm before carrying the diaper bag. I follow Cyim's scent to a door and knock on it lightly. "Come in pretty flower." A sing song voice says. I walk in and see Cyim watering one of the many plants in his tiny office. Cyim rolls her eyes as she waters another plant. "Hello Mr. Byakuya." I say bowing. "I'm Miss Kagura's assistant. Is it alright if I stay here and wait for Cyim?" I say. Byakuya actually noticed me and he bounced off his desk and grabbed Eiji out of my arms. "What a cute baby!" He says twirling him around. "Mr. Byakuya please don't! He just ate!" I say as he continues to twirl. As if on cue Eiji's face screwed up and then he vomited all over him. Byakuya stopped and walked over to me and handed me Eiji. "I don't like that baby anymore." He says wiping the vomit off his face. "Cyim my posie you may leave." Byakuya says as he strips his suit off. "Thank you." Cyim says bowing low. I wipe the vomit off Eiji's face with a napkin and walk out with her. We walk to the elevator and I look at Cyim. "So what'd you do all day?" I say as I take her hand. We spin and the familiar pressure hits us before we arrive at the penthouse. "Byakuya made me fertilize and water all of his plants today, but then he had me deliver an enormous package." Cyim complains as I set Eiji down in his rocking swing. "Well I ran into Naraku." I say. Fixing the blanket around Eiji I turn the tv on to his favorite science channel I look back at Cyim. "You meet…. Naraku? Did he recognize you?" Cyim says. "No I think he was just being creepy." I say shuddering at the thought of his slimy voice. "Still, if he knows us more then it might be easier to take them down." Cyim says chewing on her lip. I shrug and sit on the couch opening my laptop.

Cyim and I had been working for a few hours when Sesshomaru walks in. "Evening my lord." I mumble from over my laptop. Cyim grunts in response and Eiji waves his hands. "Evening." Sesshomaru says before walking to his study. Glancing at my watch I noticed it was nine fifty. _He's awfully late tonight._ I think before stretching and yawning. " **Eiji are you hungry?"** I ask him. Eiji waves his hands in response and I walk to my room to grab his bottle. I had finished mixing it and was shaking it when I walked out and saw Eiji floating slightly from his chair. I yelped in surprise and picked him up quickly. " **I can fly?"** Eiji says as I settle him down on the couch with me. " **It would seem so. Your mother must have been a very powerful demon."** I say with a smile. " **Next time, be a bit more careful. Flying can be dangerous."** I say as he suckles at his bottle. Eiji nods before finishing his supper. I pat his back a few times before walking back to my room to grab his pajamas. I was changing him when Sesshomaru walks out of his study. His hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and he had rolled his shirt sleeves up with his tie loosened. "My lord are you alright?" I say curiously. Sesshomaru grunts and walks to the kitchen. Sesshomaru reaches up in the cupboards and withdrawals and bottle of demon whiskey. "My lord?" I say watching him uncork the bottle and take a swig. "Rin would you come to this Sesshomaru's study." Sesshomaru says taking another swig from the bottle. I nod and pick Eiji up in my arms and follow Sesshomaru to his study. Sesshomaru closes the door behind us and falls back into his chair. He runs his hands through his hair before taking another giant drink from the bottle. It was nearly half gone already. "What do you need my lord?" I ask settling Eiji in my lap. Sesshomaru's golden eyes sluggishly look over at me before he takes another drink. "This Sesshomaru was wondering how you thought of me." Sesshomaru says before hiccuping. "My lord right now I don't think you're in the right state of mind." I say as Eiji looks up at me. Sesshomaru takes another drink before slamming the bottle on his desk. "Dammit why did this happen." Sesshomaru says. He coughs and looks at Eiji. "Everytime I see that baby, it just…. it makes me ANGRY." Sesshomaru says angrily. "My lord please calm down." I say standing up. "I am calm!" Sesshomaru roars as he stands up. "It's not my fault it reminds me!" He says slumping back down. "Reminds you?" I say. Sesshomaru sniffles and places his arm over his eyes as thick tears run down his face. "It looks like our baby. The one we wanted so bad and it never lived." Sesshomaru sobs. I place Eiji down on the chair and walk over to Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" I say softly. Sesshomaru hiccups again and rubs his eyes. "Rin couldn't handle a baby that strong in her body. It nearly killed her, but she wanted it so bad." Sesshomaru says sobbing. _They tried to have a baby and it…. died…._ I think. I gently take Sesshomaru in my arms and rock. "It's not your fault my lord." I say soothingly. "Yes it is, it's all my fault. I…. I let it happen and I had to shoulder the sadness on her face as she pushed a dead…. a dead baby in this world! It's all my fault!" Sesshomaru sobs. Eiji floats over to me and tugs on my sleeve. " **Rin why don't you show him I'm not that baby?"** He says as Sesshomaru reaches out for the bottle again and takes a heavy drink. The empty bottle clatters to the floor as alcohol and tears stain Sesshomaru's shirt. "Sesshomaru look, Eiji isn't that baby." I say as Eiji's lavender eyes shined. Sesshomaru looks up and meets Eiji's gaze. He studies the smaller being before hiccuping again and wiping his face with his hand. "Your eyes are…. purple…" Sesshomaru says. Eiji nods and I take him in my arms. "I'll be right back my lord." I say carrying Eiji out. " **It's bedtime for you."** I say as I settle Eiji in his crib. " **Goodnight mommy."** Eiji says softly. I run my hand over his head before closing the door gently.

I walk back to Sesshomaru's study and peep inside. Sesshomaru was curled up in the corner crying as the fire was slowly dying. "Sesshomaru, come on." I say closing the door. Sesshomaru sniffles before looking up at me with vacant eyes. "Rin?" He says before shakily standing up. I hold him up as he staggers over and I place his arm over my shoulder and start walking to his room. Sesshomaru wasn't making any sense as he spoke. His words were slurred and it sounded like he kept repeating purple over and over. _Should we make him shower?_ I ask myself as he coughs again. **No, make him transform.** My demon says. _What? Why?_ **He'll be bigger so he can work the alcohol out faster.** My demon says with a wag of her tail. _Great._ I grumble as I open Sesshomaru's bedroom door. We shuffle over to the basketball room and I throw the door open. I heave Sesshomaru up on the mountain of blankets and close the door. _Ok how do we make him transform?_ I ask my demon sarcastically. She huffs and walks out of the room. _Hey wait!_ I say as I follow her through the maze of my own mind. I catch up to her as she stops by a small green door. **Here. If we open, we bring connection to Sesshomaru's mind.** She says. _Has this always been here?_ I say wonderingly. I place my hand on the door and it felt warm and inviting. My demon flicks her tail before speaking. **We have always had our mind connected to his. Only now we can use it.** _Why only now?_ I ask her. **Because tonight is the same night we were first mated with him.** She says. _No wonder he was depressed today._ I say looking at the door. _What happens if I open it?_ **We will gain a connection with his mind. Not as strong as when we are mated but strong enough to call his demon out.** She says sniffing the door. **I can smell him past this.** She says with a whine. I nod and place my hand on the door. I take a deep breath and swing it open. A giant purple haze swirls around us as a warm light hits me. I see a giant dog demon inside and my demon streaks inside. She yips and bounces around him and I was thrust back to the world. Sesshomaru's feelings flooded through me as he transforms. His thoughts were jumbled up but he was deeply sad, and he was longing for something. I groan and clutch my chest as his love and adoration for me flooded through me. My heart felt like it was being filled with something as his emotions crashed into me like waves. My head was dizzy as I look up and see his demon. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn down and they weren't shining like usual. His fur was lanky and he looked thin. _What… Happened?_ I thought looking over his thin frame.

He raised his head as I walked over to him with tears in my eyes. "Sesshomaru I'm so sorry." I say before falling on his flank. He curls his tail around me and lovingly licks my back. All of his love for me was to much, he couldn't possibly still love me after I'd rejected him again and again. I sobbed as his memories of my past life flashed before me.

{" _Rin, are you happy?" Sesshomaru says to her. The innocent faced child by his side looked up at him and grinned. "Rin is always happy by her lord!"}_

 _{"Please my lord don't leave Rin!" A small girl cries out as Sesshomaru gazes back. "Rin. You must remain here." He says. The small girl falls to her knees as he walks away. Guilt and pain at leaving her pounded in his head as he forced himself to keep walking}_

 _{"My lord I….I love you." The petite beauty says as she blushes. Sesshomaru gazes at her before sweeping her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "And I you."}_

 _{"Will you love her always?" a small toad croaks out. "Yes." Sesshomaru says never taking his eyes off the beautiful blushing girl in her wedding attire.}_

 _{"Sesshomaru guess what! Rin is pregnant!" Pride swelled at her words as she smiles at him}_

 _{"Rin please, do not cry." The tiny body of the lost child was carefully taken away as his mate cried in his arms.}_

 _{"Rin…. I… Don't leave me" Tears stung his eyes as his mate's ripped body looked up at him. "Do not fret love, I will….. find you…. ag...ain." the beauty says before her eyes go blank. Fierce anger rolled off him as he clutched his mates mangled remains.}_

I wake up clutching Sesshomaru's fur with my eyes sticky. The memories of my dream were swirling in my head. _All this time, he still loves me._ I wipe my eyes and finally look at him. Sesshomaru's eyes were damp and sorrowful. "I'm so sorry." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. A few more tears slid out as he transforms and I clutch his torso. "I will always love you, even if you reject it." Sesshomaru says in his velvety voice. He cups my cheek and lifts my head to gaze in my eyes. "It is your decision if you take it." He says softly. His golden orbs shine as I bury my face in his shoulder.

Oh the fluff is strong in this one! But baby madness now lol


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Go upstage

The following month flew by quickly as I got in the routine of work. Most days started with Cyim and I gathering information at Onigumo company while watching Eiji grow. Eiji's rapid growth made me go through a basketful of clothes. At one month old he looked like he was two months old. A quick google search told me demon children grew at a faster rate than human children and he would be a "year" old at six months with his first blood feeding. After the feeding his demon traits would surface and he would age normally again. During this time I uncovered traces of the under hand drug dealing rings from Kagura's files. Cyim tailed Byakuya and witnessed a few deals and one murder. With the evidence we found we felt it was finally time to go to the authorities.

"Rin, what's going to happen to Eiji after this?" Cyim says as we sit in a taxi. Cyim smoothed out her slacks before looking at me. Holding Eiji I bounce him on my knee and pull my dress top up and look at Cyim. "If things go correctly I should get legal guardianship of him because he lives with us anyway." I say with a smile. Over the past month I had unknowingly grown more attached to Eiji, and my demon adored him. Eiji giggled as I bounced my knee and clapped his hands together. His hair was pulled back in a top knot style since it was getting so long but I couldn't bear cutting it. "Cy, do you think this will work?" I say looking at her. Cyim's tangerine eyes glowed as she spoke. "It better work. What we found will bring them to their knees." Nodding I looked out the window. The car suddenly swerved and we started fishtailing. "Cyim!" I scream grabbing out for her with Eiji clutched close. We screamed to a stop as the cabbie slammed on the breaks. "What was that about!" Cyim yells at the cabbie as I open the door and step out. Eiji hiccups as I look to see what made us stop. "Cyim. Look." I say. Cyim screws her eyes and gasps. Standing a few cars ahead of us was Naraku himself. Byakuya, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Yura, and Goshinki flanked him. Naraku smiled and waved a hand at us. "Why hello little puppy, it seems you've caused quite the stir." Naraku calls out. Yura giggled as Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at the sight of Eiji. "You have taken good care of my younger brother but I believe it's time for him to return to family." Naraku says with a smile. He snaps his fingers and a burgundy bubble encases Eiji before zooming to Kanna's arms. Eiji cries as he's taken from my arms and I lurch forward. "No Eiji!" " **Rin!"** Naraku laughed as Eiji struggles in Kanna's arms. "Such a pity you are brother, you should have been killed." Naraku says in a cruel voice. Eiji whimpers as Kanna holds him tighter. "Kanna, take him away." Naraku says before running his hands through his hair and looking at us. Kanna had only gotten a few feet when Hakudoshi turns and loops Goshinki's head off, smashes Byakuya's skull in the ground with his hand before snatching Eiji up and hovering in the air. "I apologize brother, but we can't live like this." Hakudoshi says. Naraku looks up with a lazy smile before turning back to Cyim and I. "Pardon me ladies." He says before zipping up to Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi erects a light blue bubble around himself before smirking. "Oh a barrier?" Naraku says before tapping it lightly. The bubble zaps him back and Naraku chuckles. "Excellent work, however, it won't stop me." Naraku says before his arm extends in a horrific insect leg. He slashes through Hakudoshi bubble and stabs the young man in the shoulder. Eiji screams as he slips from Hakudoshi arm as he staggers over. Naraku's smile glints in the sunlight as the people run from the streets. People were shouting "Demons!" and "Call the police!"."Damn you Naraku." Hakudoshi says through gritted teeth. "I hear that a lot." Naraku says before stabbing his brother through the chest. Eiji floats wobbly out of Hakudoshi limp grip and attempts to return to me. "Not so fast child." Naraku says before grabbing him. Yura summons a wave of hair that wraps around Eiji before smiling at Cyim. "I can't wait to have your pretty hair in my collection!" She says before sending a wave of hair at us. "Cyim, let's go." I say. Cyim stands herself in a fighting form as her fire wraps around her arms.

Yura's hair whips at my legs and slaps at Cyim. Cyim shoots her flames at them burning them. The fire travels up the thread causing Yura to shriek. "You naughty things you've damaged it!" She says angrily. "Now you've made me rather unhappy!" Yura says throwing dancing skulls at us. I slash through the wall with my claws and fire a stinging poison from my claws. The poison ate away at the hair like acid and anything that touched it melted immediately. Furious I stare up at Yura. "No Rin, she's mine." Cyim says with her mouth in a firm line. "Cyim?" I ask looking at her. "I can't hope to take on Naraku, so I'll handle Rapunzel." Cyim says before smiling at me. "Cyim I…." "Don't mention it, just go get em!" She says. Nodding I leap in the air and turn away from her.

Floating by Naraku I think back to when I first fought him. Now I have the upper hand. Naraku pushed his hair back with one hand before raising the other and crooking a finger. "Come at me puppy." He says with a simpering smile. Angrily I leap at him. I bring my right fist down by his head but he dodged it and slapped me. Falling back I clutch my face and look up at him. "Naughty dogs get punished." He says tsking. Now I was really pissed off. I bring my leg up for a kick and catch his torso before blocking his incoming fist and headbutting him. Naraku staggers back in the air and clutches his bleeding nose. "Now you've done it." Naraku hisses. Naraku's arms extend to horrid looking bug arms while his legs disappeared into green slithering tentacles. His suit disintegrated leaving him in a white baboon pelt as the tentacles slashed at me. I swipe at one but another one grows back in its place. _Dammit do these things never end?_ Gritting my teeth I send a wave of poison at them. I take down a few but more take their place. _Fuck, they just keep growing back! How can I get rid of them?_ A tentacle catches me at the side and causes me to howl in pain. Naraku laughs maniacally at me. "Yes puppy, scream for me." Naraku says. My side bleeding I feel a strange power gather in my claws from the dripping liquid. Throwing the power the name falls off my lips before I knew it. "Blades of blood!" I scream out at the crescent shaped blades sliced through Naraku's tentacles. Naraku hisses in pain as I slash through more and more tentacles. "You damn inu brat! Your blood burns!" Naraku says. _So my blood hurts you? Hehe, bet I can use that._ I smile and dig my fingers in both my arms before releasing. "Blades of blood!" I scream out as the double attack burns the tentacles down. My side quit throbbing and a quick look told me I already healed. _Gotta thank Sesshomaru for that. No more pain._ Smiling I dash up Naraku's giant body and kick him. The flesh tore and a spray of miasma splashed at me. _Fuck that stinks!_ Leaping back I cover my mouth as my dress whips around me. _It doesn't hurt me, but it makes it impossible to cut him more._ Naraku turns and shoots up at me. I dodge him and rake my claws along his side. My reward was more putrid miasma spurting out. My vision began to grow blurry as the overpowering smell hit me. _Dammit how do I get rid of this?_ Naraku flies through his growing purple cloud and slashes at my back. He lands a few deep gashes on me before disappearing again. I throw a few blind blades of blood out in hopes of hurting him. Naraku appears beneath me and snaps his pincers around my leg. "Would you be mad if I chopped this off?" Naraku says in a sick voice. "Damn right I would be! It'd mean I'd have another thing to smash on your head!" I scream before slamming my fist on his hand. The pincher shatters and releases more misama. _Fuck! Does this never end?_

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as the miasma grew thicker and thicker. Naraku flies around and sends a barrage of needles at me. The tiny blades slice through me and I scream in pain as my blood drips down my leg and covers my once yellow dress. Blurrily I look down at the blood trail dripping off my foot and watch the droplets. _Weird, it's like rain._ Laughing at my own joke my body grows numb. _Wait, like rain._ Realizing what I had I slash through the miasma until I find Naraku. "Ooh tiny puppy you're all red! It's beautiful!" Naraku says in wonder. "Yes you're beautiful my bloody puppy." He says before reaching his arm out for me. Smirking I raise my arms and gather my demonic energy inside me. _If I release this all at once, my blood should spatter everywhere like rain._ Snapping my eyes open I let my energy loose. "Blood storm!" I scream out as the crimson liquid flashes. The moment it hits Naraku he screeches in pain. I dart forward and rip his left arm off and snap the right in half. "Blades of blood!" I scream slashing his bottom off from his top. Naraku furiously shot tentacles at me but I sent waves of blood at them. Hissing in pain Naraku gathered a purple energy ball and began lobbing them at me. Years of dodging Cyim's fire balls made this a breeze. Naraku stopped and looked at me. "Bloody puppy. I grow tired of you." He says before sending a tentacle for me. I try and dodge it but it slashes through my side. A hole was carved in my side as I look down in horror. My heart thudded in my chest as my demon howled. My eyes bleed red as my purple haze surrounds me. I willingly allow my limbs to change and the fur to grow. Snarling I snap my teeth at him and lunge at him. I latch my teeth on his shoulder and twist off a large portion of flesh. The miasma burst out but I shake my head and leap back. "Puppy you are irritating!" Naraku says through his teeth as I snap at his head. Naraku balls himself up and transforms into a giant spider. Growling I leap again and snap at his legs. I rip one off but he lands a bit in me at the same time. "Foolish puppy. I have poison that will kill you!" Naraku says laughing. I laugh and look him square in the eyes. "Well that sucks because I'm immune to poison." Naraku's face looks stunned and I use that moment to jump forward and latch onto the back of his neck. Naraku screeches and leaps in the air trying to shake me off. I tear at his back side with my legs and claws as I snap my teeth on his neck. I manage to slice at the joint on most of his legs and leave deep gashes on his back. Shaking me off he hisses and skitters away throwing balls of purple energy at me. Dodging them I turn and use my tail to lob one back at him. It smashes in his face and I jump back at him. I lunge for the throat this time and latch around his jugular. I claw away at him again and his soft underbelly flesh tears away as I close my jaws tighter around his throat. He flips upside down and tries to peel me off but it was all in vain as I finally snap around the thick vein. My claws slash at his innards and the black blood sluggishly pours out as I latch my fangs on his face and yank his head off. The blood pours out as we begin to fall. My head was swimming as his miasma finally hits me. I transform down to my smaller form and I stagger away from his falling corpse and land on a car. I vomit up a black liquid as I reach in the back of my mind for the connection to Sesshomaru. _Kami please, we need help._ I plead to the regal demon in my head. The demon nods and races off as I finally pass out.

I wake up as a warm feeling wraps around me. I open my eyes and see Sesshomaru's blood stained face looking down at me. "Rin. Stay with me." Sesshomaru says as I blink. " **But my eyes are heavy."** I say as my head swims. Sesshomaru lifts me up and I turn my head slowly to see Naraku's slow dissipating corpse. "Kami Rin, I can't believe you took that down." Sesshomaru says as the corpse fades. " **Cyim! Eiji!"** I scream out realizing I don't know where they are. "Calm down, they're already in the hospital." Sesshomaru says walking away from Naraku's dry body. Looking up at him I blink and droop as I black out again.

The second time I wake up I'm curled up in soft fur. Blinking my eyes open I yawn and look around. " **You're awake."** I hear Sesshomaru's rich baritone say. I turn to his voice and realize I'm cuddled up in the soft fur of his stomach. Fumbling up I flop on his leg and pant as the small journey had tired me out already. " **You are much to weak for moving."** Sesshomaru says gently. He lifts me with his tail and lowers me in between his front paws. I struggle to sit up and look at him. " **How long have I been asleep?"** I say wobbling on my paws. " **Three days."** Sesshomaru says rasping his tongue over my back. I fall over as he continues his grooming session. " **Three days?"** I squeak out. Sesshomaru rumbles in agreement before nosing me over to clean the other side of me. Sniffing myself I realize I stink. " **Wow I smell."** I say. Naraku's blood must have seeped in my fur. " **Indeed. That is why this Sesshomaru is grooming you."** He says as his tongue rasps over my face. " **Where is Cyim and Eiji?"** I ask as Sesshomaru stops grooming me. " **In the hospital. Cyim is in… critical condition. Eiji is here because you are not well enough to care for him yet."** Sesshomaru says before continuing my short bath. " **Cyim's critical?! We need to go see her now!"** I yelp. I shake Sesshomaru off and rise to my feet. I fumble around the blankets until I land on the hard floor. I place my paws on the floor but they slide out from beneath me. My legs wouldn't support my weight. I growl in annoyance and try walking again. Every step I try my legs wobble and collapse on me. Frustrated I turn to Sesshomaru. " **Can't you take me?"** I growl. Sesshomaru shakes his head and rises to his feet. Sesshomaru grabs me by the scruff of my neck in his mouth and steps back up on the mountain of blankets. He sets me down on his front paws and continues my bath. " **You are not strong enough for travel yet, you have to regain enough strength to see them first."** Sesshomaru grumbles. " **But Cyim's hurt!"** I whine. Sesshomaru growls slightly before flipping me on my back to clean me more thoroughly. " **Rin, you are not well enough to travel yet. When you are strong enough this Sesshomaru will take you to see them."** Sesshomaru says. " **Really? You mean it?"** I sniffle out. " **Yes."** Sesshomaru says licking my face affectionately. _Sesshomaru is always different when he's in this form. I like him more like this._ I place my front paws on his nose and peer up in his eyes for traces of lying. Seeing none I sit back.

My stomach decided it was time to interrupt and it growled loudly. Sesshomaru noticed and he immediately stood up. " **You are hungry, this Sesshomaru will return."** Sesshomaru says. He bundles me down in the nest of blankets before flying out of the room. " **I wasn't even really hungry."** I grumble. Snuggling down in the blankets I decide to try and reach for the connection to Sesshomaru in my mind. _I wonder if I can see what he sees._ Screwing my eyes up I concentrate on the open door in my mind. _Just let me see what you see._ I ask the demon in the doorway. His nose twitches and he lowers his head to mine. Pictures danced across my eyelids as I see the ground fly beneath me. _Aha, so I can see what he does. I wonder if he can do the same._ **No, we are not mated. The connection is one sided.** My demon says. Turning from the door I look at her. _Does that mean he doesn't know I'm doing this?_ Sweat collects as I imagine Sesshomaru's anger in me poking around in his head. **He is aware of the connection, but he can't sense you yet.** My demon says. Nodding I turn back to the dog in the doorway. I press my head against his again and see the body of a giant snake demon. I lick my lips involuntarily as snake was my favorite. _He should be returning soon._ I turn away from the demon and open my eyes. No sooner had I gotten situated when Sesshomaru came floating down in the room. I step out of the blankets shakily and sit down. Sesshomaru lays down in front of me and opens his mouth. Inside he had some already chewed up meat. " **Ewwww! It's already chewed!"** I say in disgust. Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at me. " **The meat was to hard for you to chew. This Sesshomaru suggests you eat before it's gone."** Sesshomaru says demonstrating his point by swallowing some of it. My stomach growls loudly reminding me of the situation. Shaking off my disgust I step forward tentatively and take a small mouthful. The normal fresh taste of the meat was reduced but it was still tasty. Chewing slowly I bite back bile and swallow. The act of chewing was already tiring me out so I lay down as I take another mouthful. " **Are you well?"** Sesshomaru asks watching me struggle. " **Yea I'm fine. It's just a little hard."** I say with a small smile. After two more mouthfuls my muscles were screaming. Lying down panting my stomach demonstrated its best impersonation of a dying whale. Sesshomaru looked down at me and shrinks to the size of a german shepherd. " **Open your mouth."** Sesshomaru says as he chews. " **No I'm fine, really I'm fine!"** I protest as he lifts my head with his paw and passes some of the chewed meat into my mouth. My mind was going insane at how intimate and close Sesshomaru was as he licked my throat to encourage swallowing. Sesshomaru feed me until I was full.

Sesshomaru grows again to his usual size and lifts me with his tail again and licks off the leftovers like I was a baby. " **I'm not a baby."** I say pushing my paws feebly against his tongue in protest as he cleans me. " **Yet you are unable to care for yourself."** Sesshomaru says chuckling softly. Huffing in annoyance I flop down on a pillow farther from him. " **If you're gonna be mean I'm sleeping here."** I growl. I flick my tail over my nose and bundle down. Sesshomaru shakes his head and lays his head between his paws. I doze off sometime later but wake up cold. Shivering I tuck my paws closer to myself and curl myself in a smaller ball. After a few minutes of shivering I feel Sesshomaru pick me up by my scruff and lay me in the soft fur on his flank. He circles his fluffy tail around me and licks my head to help me warm up. " **m'not cold."** I mumble out as his tongue runs over my head soothingly. " **You are tired, sleep."** Sesshomaru says gently. I shake my head but slowly succumb to the soothing rhythm of his gentle grooming and the warmth around me.

I wake up the next morning bundled in Sesshomaru's soft fur again. Blinking I stand up and yawn. I was situated on his rib cage with his tail curled around me as he doozed. Peering at him closer I realized he was really asleep. His foot jerked every now and again as he whined along with it. _Must be a bad dream._ I think to myself before licking my side. Sesshomaru breathes out and suddenly rolls over. Yipping in panic I steady myself for a jump when his tail wraps around me and lifts me until he had settled again. It lowered me down on his neck before drifting back. Kneading the soft fur around his neck I ready myself to nap until he woke up when he growled. " **Don't… hurts so much…."** Sesshomaru breathes out. Jumping at his sudden speech I wiggle my way up to his ear and lay down to listen better. " **Miss it…. need her…."** Sesshomaru whined again before continuing. " **In pain...hurt, damaged… protect her…"** Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered before closing again. " **Hurt. p..pain… needs me….. need…..HER!"** Sesshomaru suddenly jerks awake causing me to slide off his ear to the pillows below. " **What's the big idea?"** I say rubbing my head. Sesshomaru blinks before focusing on me. " **Rin, are you hurt?"** he says. Shaking my head I scramble up to his side and sit down. " **What was your dream about? It seemed like a nightmare."** I say cocking my head to one side in hopes of my puppy looks coming through. Sesshomaru sighs before closing his eyes. " **It was a nightmare. Nothing you need to hear though."** Sesshomaru says softly. " **My lord are you okay?"** I ask him before slowly creeping farther to his neck. " **Rin this Sesshomaru is fine."** Sesshomaru says peering at me. Rolling my eyes I sit back again. " **How come your tail picked me up?"** I say. " **My tail is independent of me, it will always care for you while this Sesshomaru sleeps."** Sesshomaru says as his tail pats me on the head. " **Is your tail your monomoko in your human form?"** I say as the tail pats me again. " **Indeed."** Sesshomaru says before laying his head back down. " **My lord." "What Rin."** Sesshomaru says with a sigh. " **I'm hungry."**

It took me a week to fully recover. I was never able to get Sesshomaru's dream out of him, but he did grow on me. During my slight disability he cared for me and never left my side. He would feed me, clean me, and keep me company. Sesshomaru taught me quite a bit about his ancestors, and how dog demons had poison fangs because of a love affair between the founder and a spider demon. It led to a rather interesting story. " **My lord, I'm sorry but how does that work? You are a dog demon not a spider"** I say rolling onto my back to look up at him. Sesshomaru blinked and looked up through the glass windows at the puffy clouds over head. " **Rin, do you know how the first dog demon come to walk on this world?"** Shaking my head I gaze up at Sesshomaru in interest. Sesshomaru takes a deep breath as his chest swells. " **The first dog demon was a pup from the mating of a bitch and a god. The gods, looking down at how humans treated the dogs, granted one bitch the opportunity to improve her race. The price was her life."** Sesshomaru looks down at me and blinks slowly. " **The bitch agreed and the god implanted a magical pup in her womb. In the process of birthing the pup the sacred bitch lost her life. Before her passing the bitch named the pup Hattori Hanzō or the Demon. Hattori was exiled by his mortal brethren and wandered the land as a dog. His hatred for humans fueled his drive to research magic and learn how to shapeshift. Hattori gained his human form and it is believed that he is the base of all dog demons with his silver hair and glowing yellow eyes full of malice. Hattori killed many humans in revenge and created the everlasting empire of the West as a paradise for demons."** Sesshomaru stopped to look at me chewing on my foot. " **Are you still listening?"** He says with narrowed eyes. " **Yes my lord! We never learned about demon history in school so I want to hear more!"** I say wagging my tail. Satisfied with my response Sesshomaru continued. " **However, this was a time of war and calamity. Hattori was a powerful leader and general, with those titles came responsibility. At the urging of his subjects Hattori sought out a suitable mate in hopes of forging alliances."** Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the clouds again as I gazed up at him.

" **Kiyo Kenshin, a noble samurai's daughter, was his final decision. With their mating they combined the lower western parts of Japan with the upper half, creating the land of the west as we know it today. Kiyo was a gentle and beautiful dragon demoness. She was the last in the line of royal blood and held mysterious powers. Hattori, jealous of her powers, commanded her that any offspring he deemed unworthy was to be killed. Kiyo bore him a litter of fine pups which he only truly accepted one of. The only male pup was named Hattori Masanari. The great dog demon general was obsessed with creating a master race, any time his children showed signs of new powers he would train them vigorously. However, Hattori was still not satisfied with his ten children. Hattori searched through concubines, geishas, and nobleman's daughters in search of his "ideal mate".** " **But my lord, why was he so obsessed with creating a master race?"** I ask Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked before answering me. " **Hattori was going to build an army with his children and destroy every human in the world."** Sesshomaru says in a low voice. " **Every…. human? But why?"** I ask him tucking my paws underneath me. " **Did you forget? Dog demon's were born from the hatred of humans. Hattori saw his mother die to create an avenger for their mortal brethren. He wanted nothing more than to wipe out the humans."** Sesshomaru sighed before closing his eyes. " **That is why every dog demon born in the old world was raised to hate and despise humans. We are above them, they are pest, we are the superior race, all of this is teaching from the old world."** Sesshomaru says opening his eyes and looking at me. His tail curled around me and brought me closer to him as I processed the information. " **Is that why your mating with Rin was such a scandal?"** I say softly. Sesshomaru nods and rubs his nose against my side before giving me a gentle lick. " **My mate was, loved by all in the castle. However, the old teachings created a barrier from her being accepted by all."** Sesshomaru says with a slight whine as his eyes glimmered with tears. " **There's no need to cry my lord, things are different now. Humans and demons mate all the time."** I say standing on my back legs and licking his nose. " **Will you finish the story now?"** I say pawing his cheek. Sesshomaru nods and places me on his head before resting his head on his paws. " **Hattori found his "ideal mate" in a spider demoness named Yui. She was a beauty like no other and possessed a stinging poison along with an army of spiders. Hattori was mesmerized by the demoness and her clans lover for war. The spider demon's have long been a clan of war and blood, Hattori wanted it all. Hattori charmed his mate into believing he was done with his wanderings and hired Yui as his concubine."** Sesshomaru says. " **My lord, how did he find Yui?"** I ask rolling on my back. " **Hattori found her after a battle with Yui's father. He destroyed most of her clan and created an unbreakable bond between spiders and dogs. To this day our blood burns a spider since we are a deep rooted enemy."** Sesshomaru says with a hint of pride. _That explains why I hurt Naraku._ " **So does that mean all dog demons have poison?"** I ask him looking down his head. Shaking his head slightly Sesshomaru crosses his paws and raises his head. " **Having poison is a sign of pure blood, it means a closer link to Hattori's true heir. Hattori and Yui had one child, Hattori named it Inukumo, or the Dog Spider. As Inukumo grew he took on the name Kumaru, and Hattori took him as his true heir before his death in battle."** Sesshomaru says. " **Since you have poison does that mean you're close to Hattori's "true heir"?** I say flopping over and pawing the side of his face where his magenta stripes were slashed across his jaws. Sesshomaru swelled with pride before speaking. " **My family, the crescent clan, is a direct descendent of Hattori."** Sesshomaru slowly bows his head and rolls me on the bedding on a soft pillow before giving me a quick lick on my ruffled fur. " **What's that make me then? Since you basically made me."** I say with a curious look up at him. Sesshomaru's brows knit together as he focuses before clearing his throat. " **This Sesshomaru believes you would be like one of the cousins. Almost direct descendent but just a birth away. You will enjoy all of the physical traits associated with being close to Hattori's true heir, but status wise you are still a cousin."** Sesshomaru finally says. " **I'm just a cousin?"** I say with a bit of anger in my voice. " **No no, you are more than that, but when you are presented to the clan that is what your status will be."** Sesshomaru says flattening his ears. I nod my head before my stomach rumbled.

It took me a good while to regain my human form as healing was easier in my smaller form. Standing in front of him I focused on my human form. The familiar purple haze surrounded me with the pain following it and after a few moments I was finished. Exhausted I fall to my knees and clutched my side. It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. Shrieking I pulled my legs in and tried to cover myself with a pillow. "Don't look!" I cry out. Sesshomaru transforms and gives me his jacket. "Go change quickly and we will depart." Sesshomaru says covering his eyes with his hand. I wrap the jacket around myself and stand up. "Whoa I think I grew again." I say looking down. My hair was trailing on the ground and my body finally felt normal again. My wrists, arms, waist, and my ankles had crimson stripes wrapping around them. Looking at them with wonder I see my claws had taken on a elegant curve with a white tip. Tip toeing to my room I drop Sesshomaru's jacket and look at my body again. My breasts were actually larger then I remember and my stomach had regained it's comfy padding I remembered. I pinch the flesh between my fingers and smiled as I recognized this small flaw in my body. My eyes had changed shape again as well and had grown wide and friendly with a slight curve. My hands were dainty looking but I felt the power surging through them. "I'm glad I'm back to normal." I say with a smile. I brush my hair up in high ponytail and even lifted it still bounced on the backs of my legs. Digging in my dresser I throw on some underwear and throw my wardrobe doors open. I put on some denim shorts and a comfy black blouse. I lace up my favorite boots and walk out. Sesshomaru was standing at the elevator waiting for me. "I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to take so long." I say bowing my head. Sesshomaru nods and presses the lobby button. As we descend I realize I was only three or four inches shorter than Sesshomaru now. My head was level with his nose and it felt better to be taller. We step off the elevator and walk to the car outside. Sesshomaru opens the door for me and I step in thanking him.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and short. Once we arrived I could smell Cyim. Bounding off I race through the hospital ignoring the front desk and screeching to a halt in front of her door. I open the door and was taken back by the sight. Cyim's face was covered in bandages, her left arm was wrapped in a cast and she looked to be missing her right foot. "Cyim what… what happened?" I say pressing my hand to my mouth as I fall to my knees. Tears slide off my face as I sat in horror over Cyim's condition. The door opens and Sesshomaru steps inside. "It is critical." Sesshomaru murmurs. I turn my head to look at him as my tears flowed freely. "Why isn't she speaking." I say. "She is in a coma, and the doctor's don't know if she will ever wake up." _Never wake up?_ The words slapped me across the face and I collapsed crying on the floor. "No Cyim can't be like this! She'll wake up! Right Cyim? Right?" I sob. Sesshomaru places a hand on my shoulder and gently lifts me in his arms. "There is not much we can do." He says stroking my hair. I sniffle and glance over at Cyim. "Is she… is she comfy? She doesn't like hospital food." I say looking at her feeding tube. Sesshomaru laughs slightly. "Yes, she is comfortable." He says. I bury my face in his shoulder and whimper. "Can we go see Eiji now?" I say. Sesshomaru nods and places me down on the ground.

I follow Sesshomaru to the pediatric wing and I catch Eiji's scent quickly. I open a door and see Eiji laying on his tummy playing with a toy. "Eiji!" I squeak out. Eiji looks up and smiles. " **mommy!"** Eiji floats up and I crush him to my chest. "You're okay!" I say stroking his white hair. " **Mr. Doggy saved me."** Eiji says pointing at Sesshomaru. "You saved him?" I ask him. "Indeed." Sesshomaru says patting Eiji's head awkwardly. Eiji grinned before looking back at me. " **Where's Auntie Cyim?"** Eiji says. " **I can't smell her."** Eiji sniffs around before looking at me again. "Cyim is… hurt. Do you want to see her?" I say. Eiji nods and I look at Sesshomaru. "Could you explain this to the nurses?" I say settling Eiji in my arms. Sesshomaru nods and walks out.

Eiji and I walk to Cyim's room. I hesitate opening the door and look at Eiji again before slowly opening it. Cyim's heart monitor beeped as we settled in a chair next to her bed. "Cyim's hurt so be careful." I say as Eiji floats to her. Eiji places his forehead against hers and his brow furrows before he opens his eyes and looks at me. " **Her thoughts are blank. I can't hear anything."** Eiji says floating back to my arms. "She's blank? That means she's….. brain dead." I stand up and press the nurse button. Moments later a short woman walks in. "What is it ma'am?" She says brightly. "Is my friend brain dead?" I bark out. The woman's smile vanishes and she reads Cyim's chart. "I'm afraid so ma'am." The nurse says sadly. " **What's it mean to be brain dead?"** Eiji says looking up at my horrified face. "It means she…. she'll never wake up." I say as tears well up. Eiji's face falls and he floats over to her again. " **Then I'm bringing her back!"** Eiji says pressing his forehead to hers again. "Wait Eiji you can't!" I say reaching my hand out to grab him but he vanishes. "Eiji?" I call out. I clamp my hands over my mouth and sob silently as no answer comes. Sesshomaru steps in and sees me crying. "Where is Eiji?" He says looking around. "He.. _*hic*_...said he was going to save _*hic*_ Cyim. He disappeared!" I sob into Sesshomaru's chest. "Foolish child, he entered her mind." Sesshomaru says. I raise my head and look at Sesshomaru. "He entered her mind?" I ask. Sesshomaru nods and glances at Cyim. "He went to find her yes? Then he has entered her mind. It is unclear if he will return." Sesshomaru says quietly.

I am so sorry for being a day late :( I have not been feeling the best so writing has been a chore, I apologize that the updates may get a bit hectic but I promise I will not leave this story unresolved.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Flowers

"Eiji won't come back?" I sniffle. "I'm not sure. It's difficult to navigate out a person's mind." Sesshomaru says looking at me. Sesshomaru pats my head before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Pardon but I must take this." He murmurs before stepping out. I step up to Cyim's bed and take her hand in mine. "Please Cyim, don't lose Eiji." I beg her. I don't know how long I sat there waiting but it felt like an eternity. Sesshomaru had just opened the door when Cyim's heart monitor flatlined. I jumped up and pressed the nurse button as Cyim's body starts to seize up. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened up to scream but was blocked by a white mist. Moments after it started she stopped. Her heart was back to normal suddenly and the white mist pooled out of her mouth on her chest. She breathed in once and coughed out the last of the mist before blinking a few times and looking at me. "Rin?" Cyim croaked out. "Cyim!" I cried out hugging her. The white mist lifted itself in the air and Eiji's little voice filled my mind. " **Auntie Cyim's safe now, I love you mommy."** The mist floated out the window and slowly disappeared. "Eiji he, he found me and brought me back." Cyim says coughing. "The child sacrificed himself to save you." Sesshomaru says. Cyim's tangerine eyes filled up with tears and I squeezed her hand as the realization of Eiji's sacrifice hits us.

The funeral was planned quietly and quickly as there was no body. I stood next to Sesshomaru in a black dress with my unwashed hair dripping from the rain. I hadn't eaten, showered, or even spoken since Eiji's death. My demon was refusing to accept a lost pup and was crying her anguish out in my mind. The fat raindrops splattered over his tiny grey grave as Cyim sobbed in her handkerchief. I blinked slowly and raised my head up at the blank sky. Rain stung my face and I closed my eyes welcoming the pain as the heavens themselves cried over a lost soul.

On the drive home I leaned awkwardly against Sesshomaru's shoulder as we drove. _What if…. We just retreated in our mind for a little bit, just enough to sort things out…._ Coughing I shiver and curl up closer to Sesshomaru's warmth. The rain slapped angrily against the window as I slowly inched inside my mind. The blankness of my head was a welcoming feeling as it numbed my emotions and let my demon express her pain. She made me cry out and howl as tears stung my face before the blackness swallowed me whole. I curled up inside my mind and drifted endlessly in the inky blackness trying to forget what happened.

I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I'm doped up on cough syrup right now trying to battle this cold. It's kicking my butt. Thank you everyone for staying patient while I try and get over this.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Band-aids

I never left my mind. I don't know how many days it's been, what time it is, or where I am. It doesn't matter. As long as I no longer feel. No longer smell things like him. I refuse to accept this.

My demon wrecked havoc in the house. Upon returning to the apartment she transformed and tore up an entire room before curling up in Eiji's crib howling. She wouldn't allow anyone near his room and just slept in his room. She seemed to be taking it harder then me as she never visited me in my numbing waters.

How many days have we been doing this? I'm so tired. I never sleep here, just drift and feel nothing.

I snapped at my demon today. It's all her fault that Eiji died! She should have protected him more! She should have been more vigilant and warned me!

Everything angers me. Even in my waters of nothing the anger of his lose and everyone's total uselessness pisses me off. Nobody helped my tiny soldier.

I can't….. I'm scared…. Life without him means looking at Cyim with her wide eyes blaming me. This is all my fault. How will Sesshomaru look at me? Everyone hates me….

Where are we today? I returned to my body and we were in a dark room with no smells. It was no different then my mind. I retreated back immediately after I felt tears trickling on my paws.

I'm sure Sesshomaru visited me today. I felt something warm in my waters before floating over and looking at it. The familiar yellow light he emits in my mind wrapped around me and tried to pull me out. But my waters are all powerful, none can pull me out but me. I think he cried.

What if I die just sitting here? Nobody cares if I die here either way. My demon hasn't moved in what feels like weeks. My joints are stiff even in my waters.

Sesshomaru visited me again today, only he came into my mind. His demon came bounding over the dark water and caught me in his jaws before prancing away. Every time his paws made contact with the darkness he set off ripples of lights. Trees and other flora began to regrow in my mind as he made my black waters retreat. He shook his fur off before setting me on the ground. I slumped down and looked up at the regal demon. " **Rin, you must return to me."** Sesshomaru's demon says licking my cheek gently. I push him away as tears stung my eyes. "You can't pull me out of here if I don't want to leave!" I shout as the tears blurred my vision. Sesshomaru's demon growled before snatching me up in his jaws and leaping into the air. "No! I want to stay here! I can't feel anything here!" I scream as he yanks me back into my body. I shudder as I open my eyes and take in my surroundings finally. I was curled up in a cardboard box in Eiji's room with my fur matted and my body felt sickly. I sneezed before looking up and seeing Sesshomaru's handsome face.

I cry out as tears stream down my face. The purple haze surrounds me before I flop down in his lap sobbing. Sesshomaru gently strokes my hair as I cry and cry. I cried for what felt like hours before Sesshomaru lifts me up and curls me up in his lap. His chest rumbled and it felt like he was…. purring? It soothed me as my sobs waned into soft sniffles. Sesshomaru pressed a hand against the back of my head to make me look at him. "You are taking this exactly as she did." He says in a soft whisper. My eyes widen with his words and I wipe my tears away. "She….Rin was like this when she lost her baby?" I say whimpering. Sesshomaru nods and rocks me gently. "She would not speak for days. She did not eat either. It was only after I told her we could try again that she finally returned to me. I will tell you the same thing. Eiji's lose is a big blow to you, however, he did not die in vain. He saved Cyim. You should be thanking his spirit for gifting you with the ability to speak with her still." Sesshomaru says stroking my hands. "Eiji is forever with us in spirit. He will watch over any pups you choose to bring in this world Rin." Sesshomaru says kissing my fingertips softly before blinking his golden eyes slowly. Silent tears streamed over my cheeks as I nod and rest my head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Now that everything is cleared up, explain to this Sesshomaru why you were involved in a multi billion dollar drug ring." Sesshomaru says quirking an eyebrow. I finish wiping the tears off my face and sit on the ground. "Naraku was somebody that attacked Cyim and I when we first came to America. He put Cyim and I in the hospital for a solid week. And…. I guess Cyim wanted revenge." I say with a shrug. "You took it upon yourself to bring down one of the biggest dark demon clans in history?" Sesshomaru says slightly irritated. "Rin, you should have come to this Sesshomaru for help. As your alpha it is this Sesshomaru's duty to keep you safe." Sesshomaru says as he slowly picks me up. "I know but I, I don't like that you have to take care of me. I hate being dependent on you since you have so much already." I say shivering from the lack of body heat. My solitude had caused me to loose quite a bit of weight, making me feel sickly and cold. "Would you make a promise to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru says stroking my hair. "Whenever you have a problem, come to me." Sesshomaru says before kissing my head and carrying me out of Eiji's room. I nod slowly and lean into his warm chest.

The next day, I removed everything out of Eiji's room as my demon howled her last mournful notes. Sesshomaru was adamant about healing me. He did anything he felt would help me, even if it was only letting me lay in bed all day. Sesshomaru took me to yoga classes that specializes in chakra in the body, then let me spend a day at the zoo. Cyim played an enormous part in my slow healing as she was with me at every session. It didn't happen overnight but slowly, very slowly, the band-aids were peeling off and healing me.

GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A BRAND NEW uh, story. Hello hello my lovely readers, I have missed your faces! *squishes people's faces together*

Thank you thank you for all of your support during this short break, I felt absolutely awful for leaving you guys in hiatus and I cannot express how sorry I am for doing this. I'm so glad you guys stuck around with me, warms my trashy heart 3

I am alive and kicking happily with enough pain medication to sterilize an elephant. Kidney stones are a bitch.

Fear not though! For I am here for your reading pleasure.

Stick around because now, finally, this is where the love story starts going on. Toodles :3


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The presentation

It was a long two months after Eiji's death that I finally started to feel normal again. It was November 12th and everyone was beginning to fall into the holiday cheer including Cyim and myself.

"C'mon Rinny, it's never to early for christmas!" Cyim said giggling with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

We were at Sesshomaru's office party for thanksgiving and a rather drunk Cyim was showing off her ability to create lights in the air to an equally drunk crowd. Cyim was swaying slightly as the lights twinkled and grew as she twirled her hands.

"Have a merry christmas!" Cyim carried out before falling into a fit of giggles.

I quirked an eyebrow at her dancing form before turning to look at Sesshomaru.

He was leaning back in his office chair with a look of amusement in his amber colored eyes. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he ruffled his bangs before noticing me.

"How long is this party?" I say annoyed as Cyim was now demonstrating how to light yourself on fire.

Sesshomaru granted me with one of his rare smiles before pulling me over to him.

"Normally we let the party go on until they are all quiet." He says holding my hand lightly. During my recovery period Sesshomaru had grown more gentle and caring making me warm up to him a bit, much to my demon's delight.

His thumb gently caressed my hand as Cyim began turning the music up and dancing sporadically.

Lately I had begun to wonder what I was to Sesshomaru. I knew already he would never leave my life, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was caring for me or the memories I stirred up. Sometimes I swear he's looking past me and just seeing her.

"Rin would you like to help this Sesshomaru with some paperwork." Sesshomaru finally said after seeing Cyim kiss a woman next to her.

"Yes." I said a bit to eagerly as I stand up and follow Sesshomaru to his office.

Sitting down in his assistant's desk I turn the laptop on and begin sending the order forms off. A comforting silence draped over the room like a blanket only interrupted by the occasional paper sounds and the scritch scratch of pens moving.

We had been working for a good half an hour before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Rin there is something this Sesshomaru has been meaning to discuss with you."

Setting my pen down I looked up.

"What my lord?" I say meeting his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in and blinked a few times before speaking.

"This new year's is a very important day. This Sesshomaru is to present his business and hold a royal ball for the entire moon clan." Sesshomaru says quickly.

I stand up and walk over to his desk and put my hands on my hips.

"And this is relevant to me how?" I say quirking an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru swallows and avoids my eyes before speaking.

"This Sesshomaru would be honored to have you as a date." Sesshomaru says ruffling his bangs and gazing up at me.

 _Me at a ball?_

"Ohhh…" I say softly before sitting on his desk.

"Isn't there more qualified demoness's for that? I mean, I just got used to being like this and I don't think your clan would approve of a uh… little kid." I say before standing up.

Sesshomaru grabs my wrist and stands up.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru assures you that you would be welcomed." He says before wrapping his hands around my waist.

Stubbornly I refused to look up.

"I'm not…. I don't have any social standing. I couldn't just waltz in there and expect everyone to think I deserved to be by you. I'm a nobody…" I say as the tears well up in my eyes.

Sesshomaru quickly lifted my chin and his piercing golden eyes burned in my head.

"Rin, you are above any demoness to accompany this Sesshomaru. It does not matter where you came from, you are more than worthy to be there." He says gently before wiping away a stray tear.

"You have a powerful aura and you demand respect from all without knowing it. You will be fine there, this Sesshomaru will not allow any harm on you." Sesshomaru says firmly while rubbing my back.

I nod as my heart swells up at his words.

I wipe my face off with the back of my hand before setting my head on his chest and enjoying his gentle touch. My demon purred in my head contently before I catch a whiff of Cyim.

We break apart just as Cyim comes stumbling in the room.

"R Iiiii Nnnn Yyy *hic* somebody threw up on the flooooooor *hic*" Cyim says before falling flat on her face.

"Kami Cy you dork." I say picking her up easily.

She stank of demon booze and had several hickies on her neck.

Sesshomaru and I walk out of the office saying goodbyes before traveling home.

After arriving at the apartment I carry Cyim to her room.

"You reek Cyim." I say to her unconscious body.

I walk her to bathroom and start undressing her for a shower when Sesshomaru's question comes back in my mind.

 _A ball where all of his family will be present…. Kami could we even do that?_ I turn the water on and start testing the heat.

 _I don't even know his family and just because I look powerful doesn't mean they'll accept me._ I undress after being satisfied with the water temperature and heave Cyim in with me.

 _Sesshomaru said they'd be okay with me going but from what I've read dog demons don't take new demons to kindly._ Cyim groaned as I wash her hair and scrub the sticky alcohol off her.

I wash myself quickly before turning the water off and carrying Cyim to the towel and wrap her up before putting a robe on and carrying her in her room. I dry Cyim off and put her in some pajamas before tucking her in and walking to my room.

 _I need to discuss this with Sesshomaru a bit more._ I nod at my own decision before drying off and dressing in some comfy yoga pants and an older shirt.

I slip my favorite fluffy slippers on before walking to Sesshomaru's room. His scent was almost distressed and another unfamiliar scent caught my nose before I opened the door.

His light was on but he seemed to be in the shower so I sat myself down on his bed and patiently waited. The unfamiliar scent was growing even stronger as I sat there and my demon was getting irritated with it.

 _Do you know what this scent is?_ I think to my demon. She shakes her head and ruffles her fur more. Finally Sesshomaru walks out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist looking strange.

"My lord are you okay?" I say.

Sesshomaru jumps at my voice and composes himself quickly.

"Rin, you should not be in here right now." Sesshomaru says in a strained voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru you look ill, whats wrong? What's this weird scent in here?" I say backing away from him slowly at his aggressive nature.

"This isn't the time for you to learn what it is. Please. Leave." Sesshomaru says in his strained voice again. His aura was almost trying to latch on mine and seemed…. hungry?

I inch along the wall keeping an eye on him while trying to reach the door. I was not even three feet away when my slipper caught on the floor causing me to slip.

Sesshomaru easily catches me but being in his arms caused a shiver down my spine and the usual comfort wasn't present. My demon finally howled in my head as the strange scent spiked again. **Mate is aroused.** She barks out in warning as he shook.

My back was to him and I could feel his hard member pressing on me, throbbing every now and then.

"Rin, please, leave." Sesshomaru says through gritted teeth as he pries his own arms off me and clutches the towel close.

 **We cannot leave him like this.** My demon says in my head.

 _Are you kidding? I'm a virgin! I am not going out this way._ I think before streaking out the door and dashing in my room.

I hear Sesshomaru transform and leave the house with the scent of arousal trailing after him.

 _I wonder what made him go off?_ I think.

I tiptoe past Cyim's room and walk around the house trying to find the source of the scent. I finally track it down to the laundry room where the scent of all the males at the party on Cyim's clothes was unbearable.

 _Kami, no wonder he got horny. Just the scent alone is making my nose sting._ Coughing I quickly load the laundry and eradicate the scent.

The next day Cyim woke up confused but thankful that I had cleaned her up.

Sesshomaru didn't come home until around noon saying he had some work to catch up on. He didn't reek of arousal today but he did look tired.

Being in the house for so long had made me restless and I was actually wanting a job again.

I went through the job section of the paper and even though I looked front to back I couldn't find a single one I liked.

"Wanting a job huh rin?" Cyim says from behind me.

I jump slightly and turn around to see her laughing.

"I'm sorry Rin but it was perfect, I couldn't help but scare you." Cyim said giggling.

I grumble a bit but clear a spot on the couch for her to flop down on.

"Yeah I'm looking for a job, but I can't find any." I say with a sigh.

Cyim makes a noise around a mouthful of chips before swallowing and looking at me.

"You know what? We could go and be secretaries at Sesshomaru's place. They seemed nice" Cyim says before stuffing her mouth again.

"You only like them because the one guy said he'd spoil you." I say poking her side making her laugh.

"Hey! He was kinda cute, besides he was a human so if he died I'd get a lot of stuff." Cyim says smiling.

"Kami Cyim you gold digging whore." I say with a giggle.

"Maybe we could ask Sesshomaru if we could get jobs somewhere. He is a CEO." Cyim says before her hand reappears full of chips. I swat Cyim's hand full of chips away from me as she tries to stuff some in my mouth.

"Cy he'd never get us a job." I say spitting a few crumbs out as she giggles.

 **Couldn't hurt to ask.** My demon says quietly from the back of my head.

 _Yeah but he doesn't want us around him right now._ I think bitterly before turning to look at Cyim.

"Cy do you think we could try going to college?" I say as the thought of education tugs at my head.

"School?" Cyim coughs out around her chips.

"Yes Cy, school. I've always wanted to be a doctor but I don't know if I could because we've never really gone to school." I say softly.

Cyim chews slowly before setting her chips down. "Rin, do you think that…. I could go for fashion?" Cyim says.

"Of course Cy! We could go for anything we wanted! First we need to see if we can get in though." I nod my head before remembering Sesshomaru's little "outburst" last night.

"Cyim, is it normal for um, males to be triggered by scent?" I say slowly.

Cyim scrunches her eyebrows together before swallowing her latest mouthful of chips.

"What do you mean Rin?" She says.

"Well last night Sesshomaru was acting really um, strange. But it's not really my business." I say with a wave of my hand.

Cyim suddenly laughed so hard the bowl of chips flies off her lap. Cyim wraps her arms around her middle as she fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Oh…. Oh Rin you're so funny! Ha ha ha ha!" Cyim says giggling.

"Wha...What?" I say dumbfounded.

After a few more giggles Cyim sits up and looks at me.

"Sesshomaru was probably reacting to the stench of all the guys on me because he hasn't participated in this year's heat." Cyim says wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Heat? Like what, animals go into?" I ask. Cyim nods before sitting back on the couch.

"Yea, heat for dog demons is normally the last week of july and since you were here growing and all he couldn't act on his normal instincts." Cyim says before picking up her now half empty bowl of chips.

"So I'm why he…." I trail off before chewing on my lip.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Cyim says almost immediately. Worry was etched on her face along with fury.

"No no he didn't hurt me. He just um, was um, super horny. He told me to go away but I'm worried about him." I stutter out.

Cyim relaxes before turning the tv on and rummaging around for a pack of gummy bears to eat with her chips.

"That's good, but tell me if he does anything dumb kay?" She says with a small smile.

I nod before turning my attention back to the laptop which still had college majors and school websites open on it.

"Oh yea Cyim, you said you wanted to look at colleges?"

Cyim and I spent most of the night looking up colleges and Sesshomaru's question completely flew out of my mind.

It wasn't until night time when my stomach grumbled that I remembered tonight was hunting night.

I threw a blanket over Cyim's passed out form on the couch. She had a few gummy bears in her hair and crumbs all over the floor.

 _The cleaning lady won't be happy._ I think looking over the dirty floor.

I pad over to Sesshomaru's office and knock once before entering. Sesshomaru had his hair down and was running his fingers through it before sending an email.

"My lord, tonight is hunting night." I say quietly before he twirls around and sees me.

"This Sesshomaru has not forgotten Rin." He says before turning around again and continuing typing.

I walk up behind him and start absentmindedly playing with his hair. I had finished my third braid when he finally paused.

"Have you considered this Sesshomaru's offer?" Sesshomaru says airily as if he was asking about the weather today.

His question hung in the air for a moment before I answered.

"I….I want to go but I don't think your pack would be very pleased to see me. I'm new and dog demons don't like new." I say softly.

Sesshomaru halts typing and sighs.

"Rin you are a part of this Sesshomaru's pack. You hold this Sesshomaru's scent in your blood, they will accept you without hesitation." Sesshomaru says.

"Wait I'm already a pack member? I thought I was just… part of yours. Not the whole clan." I say.

Sesshomaru chuckles lightly before standing up and looking at me.

"This Sesshomaru is in charge of the entire clan. You being apart of mine is being a part of the whole clan." Sesshomaru says with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

 _He's in charge of the whole clan?!_

"You're the…. leader?" I say with my mouth hanging open.

Sesshomaru nods before walking to the door.

"Come, it is time to hunt." He says.

I close my mouth quickly and follow him.

"So if you're in charge, how come I never saw anything about it?" I say walking behind him.

"Because this Sesshomaru is not mated, my mother runs the main clan in Japan." Sesshomaru says smartly before opening the door to the room where I spent a week healing after fighting Naraku. His earlier outburst was still fresh in my mind making me a little uneasy as we both transform and fly off in the night sky.

" **So does that make you like, a king? Since you're in charge of the clan."** I ask him as we fly.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes before answering me.

" **No. This Sesshomaru just oversees things. Land squabbles, matings, the noting of births, and sometimes choosing who is pure enough to be considered in the moon clan. If one's blood is not pure enough you are of the dragon clan."** Sesshomaru says.

" **How many demons are in the moon clan?"** I say as we fly over a pitiful river.

" **Only a couple thousand."** Sesshomaru says.

" **A couple thousand?! And you're expecting me to see them all?! Kami…"** I say descending a few feet.

Sesshomaru stops and hovers close to me.

" **Rin, you will do fine. They will adore you as much as this Sesshomaru does."** Sesshomaru says gently.

 _He adores me?_

I nod my head weakly but shrink my form and ride the rest of the way on his shoulders. Once we arrive at the usual hunting spot we separate and pursue our prey.

 _A couple thousand demons all judging my every movement. They're all high class demons to so they'll know I wasn't born this way._ Panic was rising in my chest as I realize how big this ball was.

I ignored several easy catches because I was focusing on not panicking.

 _Okay breathe, breathe. We can show them we're meant to be there. Maybe we can ask Terai how to act._ Nodding at my geniusness I finally focus on the hunt.

Slinking low I follow the scent of a rabbit demon. I track it down to a stream where the small rabbit was drinking.

Freezing I mask my aura and scent before slowly inching forward. The rabbit twitches and raises it's head making me stop. It sniffs the air before twitching its nose and drinking again.

I creep forward again until I was a mere feet away from it. I rise to my full height and form and snap my jaws at the creature.

I snap its small neck in one clean blow making it's glamour spell break. A giant rabbit carcass laid in front of me. Yipping happily I munch away at the rabbit's flesh.

 _Bigger than I thought. Good catch though._ I think to myself before swallowing the last bits. I lick my chops and wade in the water to clean my fur.

I had just stepped out when Sesshomaru flew down in the water his fur flecked with green blood.

" **Another mantis demon my lord?"** I ask him eyeing the green blood distastefully.

" **Indeed. They are growing rapidly here. This Sesshomaru will need to contact local demon authorities to care for the population growth."** Sesshomaru says fluffling his fur out.

He walks over to me and renews my scent markers by licking me. He tells me I have to smell like him or else other demons would prey on me.

I shake my fur once before shrinking and flying up on his head.

" **My lord, could we possibly go to Terai and Seroad's sometime?"** I say.

" **What for?"** Sesshomaru says vaulting in the air.

" **I want to know how to act like a proper lady at the ball."** I say taking in the warm air.

Sesshomaru thinks for a bit before speaking.

" **Yes but only if you rehearse your lessons at home. This Sesshomaru wants to insure it is proper."** Sesshomaru says.

I grin and yip happily.

" **Thank you my lord!"** I say.

We fly back to the house in comfortable silence only instead of transforming I snuggle up in his fur.

Tonight I just wanted to feel a little bit safer. And nothing put my demon at ease better than my alphas aura, even if he had acted strangely lately.

Sesshomaru transforms and walks to his room with monomoko curled around me. He changes and slips into the bed with the fur curled around me protectively.

I could hear him typing a bit before finally settling down. I poke my head out of the warm fur just enough to lick his cheek. " **Thank you."** I say before curling back up in the fur and drifting to sleep.

It didn't surprise me the next morning that I had transformed back to my human form.

I woke up snuggle up on his chest.

His steady heartbeat was beating in my right ear as I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

My elven ears twitched as he snored lightly and curled his arms around me tighter.

He really was a noisy sleeper.

I yawned and burrowed my face back in his shirt and just took in his comforting presence.

 _I honestly think I could enjoy this._

I think to myself as his body heat kept me comfortably cozy.

 **Mate would enjoy that.** My demon says softly.

I roll my eyes at her but don't correct her.

Sesshomaru stirred awake and yawned. He blinked slowly in surprise at me.

"Rin? You're still here?" Sesshomaru says sleepily.

I yawn and lay my head back down on his chest in response.

Sesshomaru rubs my back and stretches his legs.

"Rin we still have to see Terai today." He says.

"Only if I can bring Cyim." I say with a slight yawn. I could almost visualize him rolling his eyes at me.

"Only if you sleep with me this week." He says.

"Sleep with you?!" I shout bolting up.

"No no no not like that!" Sesshomaru says quickly but didn't stop me from throwing pillows at him.

"I meant like this!" He says raising his hands to stop the pillow.

I halt from throwing the next pillow and take in his words.

"You mean just, sleep, right?" I say.

"Yes yes! That's all I meant. I didn't mean… sex." Sesshomaru says quietly.

I lower my projectile and give him a curt nod.

Sesshomaru sighs heavily before watching me step off the bed.

"I'm going to go change." I say. I walk out of his room and step in my room.

I brush my hair before braiding it and apply a bit of makeup. I put a floral headband on and clip a few flowers in my braid before putting on a light dress.

The dress swirled around my thighs as the lower back train tickled my calves. I put on some strappy sandals and head out the door. I knock on Cyim's door before stepping in.

She was curling her hair and looked at me through her mirror.

"Sesshomaru already told me where we're going, I've only got a bit left." Cyim says.

"You look cute, can I borrow your combat boots?" Cyim says.

"Yeah, when I get back I'll help you with your hair." I say.

I grab the boots out of my room and hurry back to Cyim. I plop the boots down on her floor and take the curling iron out of her hand and finish curling the last section of her hair quickly.

While she got dressed I brushed my teeth and put some perfume on. A few minutes later Cyim walked out of her room dressed in a black tunic style shirt with ripped jean shorts.

"Ready?" I say.

Cyim nods and I grab ahold of her arm.

"Deep breathe." I say before teleporting.

The familiar sensation of being squashed while being drowned hit me before releasing. The sun was peeping over the worn down barn as Seroad walked past.

"Oh hey little miss. Seems you learned how to move quickly eh?" Seroad says with a laugh.

I smile awkwardly before looking around.

"Seroad, do you know where Terai is?" I say watching a chicken strut across the yard.

"Oh yea, she's in the house sewing. She'll be right pleased to see you again little miss." Seroad says walking us to the house. Seroad stops and finally notices Cyim.

"Who's this little friend of yours missy?" He says making Cyim shrink against me.

"Cyim he's a good dog demon, introduce yourself." I say tugging her smaller form out from behind me.

Cyim shakes a bit before taking a deep breath and looking at Seroad.

"MynamesCyimandI'mRin'sfriend." Cyim says quickly.

Seroad's kind features split in a wide smile as he takes Cyim's small hand in his and shakes it.

"Pleased to meet you Cyim! I'm Seroad, your fluffy things uncle." Seroad says with another giant smile.

"Wait, you're Sesshomaru's uncle?" Cyim says looking at Seroad in wonder.

"Sure are! Illegitimate but still family. Terai is his mother's sister." Seroad says opening the door.

Terai's sewing machine could be heard from a few doors down as Seroad ushers us inside.

"Why are you illegitimate?" Cyim asks Seroad.

"Terai mated "down." Meaning she mated someone of a lower social standing so her family disowned her." Seroad says lightly.

"Would you like some tea?" Seroad says.

Cyim and I shake our heads.

Seroad nods and walks in the hallway.

"Terai dear, the little miss is here for you." Seraod calls out.

Terai's sewing machine stops and I could hear hushed whispers before Terai's cutting yellow gaze hits me.

Her neat white hair was pulled back in a small bun with a few hairs loose as she wiped her hands on her patched apron.

"What did you need Rin dear?" Terai says her lemony gaze casting over a frozen Cyim.

"Sesshomaru has invited me to a ball on new year's and all of the clan will be there. Could you um, show me how to act properly?" I say wringing my hands.

Terai walks over and picks up my hands examining them.

"You have the claws of a pure blooded lady, and you walk with an easy grace." She released my hand and moved my bangs out of the way to examine my facial markings before fingering my hair.

"You are poisonous correct?" Terai says touching the curved magenta markings on my cheeks.

"Yes." I say wincing as she prodded my cheek with a claw.

A small droplet of blood rested on her claw. Terai licked the blood up and shivered slightly.

"You are powerful indeed Rin. I will teach you how to behave as a proper lady but with one condition." She says lifting her finger up to indicate one.

"What is it?" Cyim says softly.

Terai smiles slightly before speaking.

"You will visit Seroad and me when you are mated." She says.

"Mated? With who?!" I say.

Cyim was giggling behind me as I heard Seroad chuckle.

"Why Sesshomaru of course little miss." Seroad says as Terai laughs.

"I… I'm not going to be mated to him!" I say desperately.

Terai laughs even harder before looking at me.

"Rin if you aren't why are you covered in his scent? Why would he be so protective of you?" Terai says sniffing me.

I blush deeply trying to convince them and myself I would never mate Sesshomaru, but it didn't seem to be working.

Terai wipes a tear away before gesturing for Cyim and I to follow her.

We enter a small room with tatami mats,a small tea set, and a chest pushed off to the side. Terai turns around and finally looks at Cyim.

"And you are?" Cyim freezes at her words and hides her face.

"My name is Cyim and I'm Rin's friend here for her." Cyim mumbles.

 _At least you can hear her this time._

Terai nods before opening the chest. Inside were kimonos upon kimonos folded neatly inside.

"First you will have to familiarize yourself with traditional ceremony garb. Today you will learn how to wear a kimono properly and how to properly put one on." Terai says. Cyim nods at me before reaching in the chest withdrawing a silken red kimono. I grab a light blue one and we both stand in front of Terai.

We first learned we were to wear a furisode because we were unmarried, not the shorter sleeved ones. Cyim had to grab a different kimono. Tying the complicated knots on each one was tiring but we caught on quickly.

Wrapping the left over the right we learned how to properly tie an obi belt over the many layered cloth. After three hours of work Cyim and I both stood in front of Terai with the kimono on properly.

Terai nodded her approval before showing us a tea ceremony. After another hour of work Cyim and I were both exhausted and hot.

"Now girls, tomorrow's lessons you will be wearing Iromuji for the tea ceremony. After that, I will instruct you on how to act like proper ladies." Terai says with a smile.

Cyim and I sigh before removing the heavy kimono's. Wiping the sweat off my forehead Terai suddenly grabs my hand and traces the magenta stripes on my wrist.

"Rin you are a very lucky young lady to have been sired by such a strong demon. You have noble blood pumping through your veins." Terai says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

Terai smiles before moving her bangs out of the way.

"Have you not noticed? I lack the crescent moon on my brow unlike you. I may be poisonous but I was deemed unfit for inheriting anything even though I was older." Terai says with a smile replacing her hair.

"You on the other hand, your blood is as pure, or even purer than Sesshomaru's own blood. You can do great things with that power." Terai says patting my cheek.

"Alright, now off with you two! It is nearly time for supper, Sesshomaru is expecting you." Terai says flapping her hands. Cyim smiles slightly before grabbing my arm as I teleport us out of the house.

We land in the living room at the penthouse slightly out of breathe. I giggle as Cyim flops on the couch groaning.

"I never want to be around two dog demons again." She groans.

"Cyim, you're around two all the time. You live with two dog demons." I point out.

Cyim rolls her eyes.

"Yea but I know you and lord fluffy. I didn't know them. My hair's still on its ends."

Cyim says with a shiver. I roll my eyes at her before padding over to Sesshomaru's study door.

I knock once before entering. Sesshomaru was typing away with a cup of coffee next to his laptop.

I transform into my smaller dog form and scratch at the side of his leg.

Sesshomaru stops and looks down to see me whining and jumping slightly. With a sigh he rolls his chair back enough for me to leap in his lap.

I yip happily and turn around in his lap a few times before flopping down with a satisfied groan.

Sesshomaru's hand absentmindedly stroked my head as he worked.

" **How did practice with Terai go?"** Sesshomaru says.

" **It went good. She said I was very lucky to have "noble" blood pumping through me."** I say rolling over so he scratched my tummy.

" **You are lucky about that. You have this Sesshomaru's natural power inside you. You only have to tap into it to be even more powerful."** Sesshomaru says.

I take in his words for a few moments before sitting up and looking at his laptop.

Charts with profit margins and recent sales dotted the screen along with the memo he was typing up.

It seemed that the german buyers didn't think the prices were reasonable. Sesshomaru was desperately trying to keep their purchases by lowering the prices slightly.

" **Ya know if you shoot them a really high price they'll eventually settle for what you offered first."** I say studying what he wrote so far.

Sesshomaru stops typing and looks down at me. He rereads his writing before looking at me again.

" **You say raise the price?"** Sesshomaru says slowly.

" **Yup. If they really want them so bad, they'll pay the first price."** I say before placing my front paws on the desk near the laptop.

" **Instead of offering 25,000 for one shipment say you want 40,000 for them. Eventually you'll be able to barter them down to the original price of 32,000."** I say pawing the computer.

Sesshomaru pulls me back and strokes my head while leaning back. He rocks a bit before leaning back and erasing his original writing.

Sesshomaru types out a new email with my suggestion. He sends it and breathes out heavily.

" **We shall see if they respond."** He says before picking me up and walking out of his study.

I yawn as we walk into his room and levitate out of his hands onto his bed.

" **Not going to shower?"** Sesshomaru says. I look at him with sleep laden eyes and yawn once.

" **No I'll shower, just after you're done."** I say flopping down on a soft pillow. Sesshomaru nods and enters the bathroom.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to Sesshomaru picking me up.

" **You are still supposed to show me what you learned today."** Sesshomaru says placing me in his warm fur.

" **Ah, don't let me get comfy. I still need to shower."** I mutter out. I fumble out of the pillowy fur and transform.

I rub my eyes and yawn before walking to his bathroom and quickly showering. I chuck my clothes down the dirty laundry shoot before realizing I didn't have any clothes in his room.

I transform and pad out.

" **I have to go get some clothes my lord."** I say over my shoulder.

" **No need. This Sesshomaru has some laid out for you."** Sesshomaru says.

I look over and sure enough laying on the table was a t-shirt with some shorts. I grab them in my mouth and float into the bathroom where I quickly change.

The shirt was long enough to be dress on me even with my added height.

Sesshomaru must be at least seven feet tall with how his shorts were now forming a mermaid tail on me.

I kick the pants off and pull my undies back on before calling it good. The shirt covered me down to my knees so I should be alright.

Slightly nervous I pad over to the bed and hop up before throwing the covers over myself. Monomoko curled around me happily making me giggle.

"Did you miss me or something?" I say stroking the quivering furry appendage.

Monomoko answered by butting my head and curling underneath my chin. I laugh and snuggle down in the soft fur.

I was almost asleep when Monomoko suddenly pulls me close to Sesshomaru. His arm wraps around my middle and pulls me against him as monomoko acted as my pillow. I didn't bother pushing away as the heat and softness around me was putting me fast to sleep.

For the next month Cyim and I visited Terai.

Terai was extremely proud at our progress from what she called "heathens" into proper young ladies.

The week long deal Sesshomaru made with me turned into an everyday thing.

Cyim was beyond frustrated that I slept in Sesshomaru's room now but my demon is absolutely ecstatic to be by him so much.

She seemed to be happier around him. I slowly moved some clothes in his room to just make it easier every night and had most of my hygienic products in his shower too.

It was the middle of December and everywhere you looked christmas was there. I was in the process of begging Sesshomaru to let us put up a tree.

"Fluffy it's just a fake tree. It won't be here for very long, just let us keep it." Cyim says placing a few more baubles on the tree.

I could hear Sesshomaru's angry mumbles as he sat on the couch typing. Cyim shrugged and continued adding some ornaments on the tree.

I string a few lights around the room and take a step back to admire my handiwork and accidently trip over a box. Normally I would fall but lately my reflexes were growing.

I flipped over and caught myself before realizing what I'd done. Sesshomaru was a foot away from me ready to catch me with a proud look on his face.

"It seems you have finally begun to tap into your true power." Sesshomaru says gesturing to my wrists.

The magenta markings were raised and jagged now. I ran my hand over them smoothing them down.

They soon returned to their normal smooth size.

Turning to Sesshomaru I traced the markings.

"What's it mean when they raise like that?" I say softly.

"It means you are finally ready to be trained in the art of fighting." Sesshomaru says happily.

"Wait, fighting?" I say with an edge of panic.

"Indeed. This Sesshomaru will train you to fight. You will need to know how to defend yourself." Sesshomaru says before walking back to his computer.

Cyim looks at me with a grin before punching my arm.

That night at practice with Terai I was alone, and I was finally able to ask her a question that had been burning in my head.

"Terai um, what exactly is this heat thing that everyone talks about?" I ask softly. Terai stops pouring her tea and looks up at me with an amused face.

"I see nobody has taken the opportunity to explain anything to you about your species." Terai says with a small chuckle.

"I know about our ancestors. The stories of the great dog demon generals before and how we came to be." I say defensively.

Terai chuckles before speaking again.

"Every pup is taught our noble history, but it is normally the sire's job to explain reproduction and mating. However, since Sesshomaru is clearly lacking I shall explain." Terai says patting my hand.

"We dog demons are a proud race, our instincts to further our bloodline and produce stronger heirs is stronger in us than any other demon. That is why only a mated pair is able to reproduce." Terai says.

"Wait what?" I blurt out before I could stop myself.

"A mated pair is only able to produce pups because that means they are connected through body and soul. Both parents are required to rear the pups so it is on instinct that only after the mating ceremony is complete that they may have pups." Terai says.

"So it's just so the pups can survive? Okay." I say making a mental note for later.

"Mating is done during the last week of july, so pups may be born in the warmer months giving them better chances of survival. During this week all unmated demons either seek out a mate or join the royal combust." Terai says giggling softly.

"The royal combust? What the heck is that?" I say confused.

"The royal combust is best described as what humans call orgys. Unmated females are placed in a grand hall where they are safe from the males. There they participate in the combust to help ease the raging heat." Terai says.

"You all have sex with each other in a giant room?!" I shout out. Terai laughs and nods.

"In essence yes. It is done to prevent unneeded pups and to help our race further purify itself." Terai says.

"Wait, if you and Seroad are disowned, why don't you have any pups Terai?" I ask.

Terai's lemony eyes misted over as my words were spoken and I regretted the question immediately.

"Sesshomaru's mother did what was required of her. To keep me from "defiling" my bloodline, I was given a potion that poisoned my blood. Any pup I carried was killed by the powerful poison." Terai says softly.

"Oh kami Terai I'm…. I'm so sorry." I say reaching out to the older woman and placing my hand on her shoulder.

Terai grabs my hand and squeezes it before smiling at me. "It's alright dear. Seroad and I have made peace with our way of life." Terai says patting my hand gently.

"Now, why did you bring this up dear?" Terai says clapping her hands together.

"Um, well…. The other day Sesshomaru reacted to the scent of a bunch of guys on Cyim's clothes and Cyim told me it was because he hadn't participated in this year's heat." I say quietly as if it were a terrible swear word.

Terai raised an eyebrow before stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Well your friend would be right, it's only natural that he would react to the scent since he didn't participate." Terai says trailing off.

"Terai, what do the males even do during heat? Do they have a "combust" thing too?" I say slightly scared of the answer.

"Oh ha ha ha! No Rin, oh my goodness no! Ha ha ha!" Terai says bursting into a fit of laughter.

I was thoroughly confused now and wanted an answer.

"Terai what's so funny?" I demand.

Terai wipes a tear away from her cheek and giggles again before settling down enough to answer me.

"It's just, sometimes I forget you know absolutely nothing so it's funny. Whew, okay." Terai says.

"Unmated males normally participate in the royal strife. There they fight either to the death or just brush up on battle skills to relieve their own heat. As the pack leader, Sesshomaru is normally the most challenged male during heat so he battles out his urges. This year he didn't go because he was busy watching you." Terai says picking up the tea set again and pouring me a cup.

"So I'm why he's acting weird?" I say taking the lukewarm tea handed to me from Terai.

"No dear, that was a one time deal. Sesshomaru has much more control then one would think. He needs it in order to control our pack. However if in the distant future you "rile him up" with your scent, I'm not sure if he will be able to restrain his demon." Terai says with a wink.

I spit my tea out a little bit at her comment but keep my composure. Terai chuckles before putting her cup down.

"Alright, that's enough questions for one day! Let's finish your lesson."

After a grueling lesson with Terai I transported back to the apartment feeling tired and hungry.

It was strange for me to be hungry already considering I hunted not to long ago but I brushed it off.

I rummaged around the pantry for some food and found nothing but Cyim's junk food. Sighing in annoyance I settled for a package of instant noodles.

While they were heating up Cyim walked in the door carrying grocery bags.

"Kami Cyim you have the best timing." I say watching her place her bags on the counter.

"Eating my ramen now?" Cyim says with a smile as I poke around her bags.

Taking my prize of chips from a bag I take my ramen out from the microwave and stir the flavor packet in before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Cyim puts the rest of her things away before flopping down on the couch with me.

"So I asked Terai about the heat thing." I say slurping on my noodles. Cyim grins ear to ear before grabbing a handful of chips from my bag.

"And? Happy with what you learned?" Cyim says still smiling.

"Well…. It was educational at least but I'm still a little weirded out by the whole orgy thing. Do all demons do that?" I say poking around for more noodles.

"Nah, only the high bloods do." Cyim says casually.

"High bloods?" I say around a mouthful of noodles.

"Yea. High bloods are demons that are ridiculously strong and live for like, ever." Cyim says crunching on her chips.

"How many high blood demons are there?" I ask her as I flick through the tv channels.

"Ummm, there's the dragons, dogs and ummmm…." Cyim taps her forehead in an attempt to remember. While she was thinking the elevator door chimed and Sesshomaru stepped through.

"Snakes, spiders, whales and badgers." Sesshomaru says before heading into his study.

"Yea thats right! The whales and dragons are the highest you can get though." Cyim says waving her hand in Sesshomaru direction.

"So that's why dragons are everywhere in mythology." I say slurping up more of my noodles while watching Sesshomaru walk in his study.

"Yea, dragon demons have always held a high place in society. Even in this country a lot of power figures are of dragon descent." Cyim says.

"Hey go back a channel, I like that show." Cyim says.

I flip it back to some weird cartoon about a dog and a kid before slurping some more of my noodles.

"What about whale demons?" I ask Cyim.

"The only whale demon left on record is the ancient one. They were hunted nearly to extinction for their wisdom a few centuries ago." Cyim says waving her hand.

"Ancient one?" I say watching the kid on tv try and save a pink princess.

"Mmhmm, the ancient one is the beginning of us all. She was the very first demon ever created. She's protected now of course, but back in the day she was pretty fierce. Demons from all over the world would try and kill her to steal her wisdom." Cyim says stuffing a few more chips in her mouth.

"How was she made?" I say putting my bowl of finished noodles down.

"It's different in every culture." Cyim says shaking the bag of chips for more. She chewed her prize for a few moments before wiping the crumbs off her chest and continuing.

"My grandma told me she was made because a god fell in love with a water nymph and since that was forbidden the other gods cursed their child as a youki." Cyim says crumpling up the finished bag of chips.

"I wonder what the dog demon version is." I say flicking my eyes to Sesshomaru's study door.

"Eh I wouldn't know." Cyim says stretching her legs and flinging them on my lap before pulling her phone out.

"Who you talking to?" I ask her looking at her phone curiously.

"Nobody!" Cyim said blushing furiously.

"Gimme your phone Cyim." I say holding my hand out.

Cyim shook her head and jumped up as if to run away.

"You can't run away Cyim." I say curling my lips back to show my fangs.

Cyim laughed and darted out of the room. I jumped up and caught her easily in the next second.

I snatched her phone out of her hand and kicked her legs out from underneath her before sitting down on her back with a plop before she could even blink.

Scanning her phone messages my eyes lit up as I realize who she was texting.

"This is that cute nurse that helped you in the hospital isn't it?" I say with a smirk.

"No! It's not what it sounds like!" Cyim howls as she tries to claw her way out from underneath me.

I chuckle as I read her messages out loud.

"Hey you're pretty cute. Awwwwwwwww thanks ;D. Really Cyim? That's all you got?" I say laughing.

"Rin c'mon! Don't read them!" Cyim whines.

I smell Sesshomaru a few moments before he grabs the back of my collar like I was a puppy, lifting me off Cyim.

"What's with all of the racket this Sesshomaru is hearing?" Sesshomaru says in his rich baritone making me shiver slightly.

I grin and hold Cyim's phone up at his face.

"Just seeing Cyim's new crush." I say with a giggle. Cyim moans in frustration as Sesshomaru's eyes scan the screen.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru says putting me down.

I hand Cyim her phone back with a laugh making her blush so hard it rivalled her bright eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head before walking back to his study.

"Soooo what's his name?" I say as we sit back down on the couch. The cartoon was long over but the ten o'clock news was on now.

"His names Shantik." Cyim mumbles out.

If I wouldn't have had my acute hearing I wouldn't have been able to understand her at all.

"Shantik you say? Is he a demon?" I say putting my face in my hands and fluttering my eyelashes at her.

Cyim was a notorious flirt but she'd never had an actual boyfriend, seeing her flustered was a change of pace.

"Umm… Umm…. Yeah… He's a uh, sand lizard." Cyim says blushing even deeper as she texts him.

"How long this been going on?" I ask her moving on the couch so I could see her phone.

"Only a month or, um, so." Cyim says locking her phone as I peer at it.

"Where's he from? What's his last name? I forget, what's he look like? How old is he? Is he nice? You going to marry him? Can I be in the wedding? I want bright colors for a dress." I ask her bombarding her with questions.

"Gaaaah! Rin c'mon one at a time!" Cyim says blushing furiously making her cover her face with her hands. I laugh before poking her hands.

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" I beg her. Cyim peeps out from behind her hands and sighs.

"Okay okay calm down. His names Shantik Rojas and he's from Chile. His parents live in the Atacama Desert down there. He came to America to study medicine and he's um, really dreamy." Cyim says smiling slightly before noticing me staring her down.

"Um he uh, he's kinda tall with a really nice tan and um, he's got short brown hair with the most beautiful pink eyes and uh…." Cyim trailed off smiling in that weird way again.

"Cyim finish telling me what he's like!" I say punching her arm making her yelp.

"Oh sorry! He's a little older than me, he just turned eighty seven this year….. Rin I swear if you don't stop trying to look through my phone." Cyim hisses out before grabbing her phone from out of my hand.

I stick my lip out in a mock puppy look before looking at her.

"You're no fun." I whine.

Cyim rolls her eyes before shooing me away.

"Go bother the fluffy king now. You asked me enough." Cyim says.

I pout again before walking away to Sesshomaru's study door. I knock once before walking in. I practice my proper lady walk while I walk inside, taking care to take tiny delicate steps and to make my movements fluid like I was dancing.

Sesshomaru looks up and notices my efforts and smiles slightly. His hair wasn't rumpled today and his shirt still had the clean crease lines on it so his day must have gone better.

"You have greatly improved Rin. This Sesshomaru is proud." Sesshomaru says as I finally walk next to his desk.

"Thank you my lord." I say with a smile before sitting down on his desk and swinging my legs.

"My lord can I ask you a question?" I say watching him type. He nods without looking at me.

"What's the dog demon version of how the first demon was created? And why does everyone want the ancient ones wisdom?" I ask him watching his silver eyebrows scrunch together.

I pick at a claw on my left hand absentmindedly while waiting for him. Sesshomaru sighs and clicks something before leaning back in his chair to look at me.

"Our "version" as you call it, is the closest to the truth than any other legend. Dog demon's have been blessed with the ancient ones wisdom." Sesshomaru says proudly.

I roll my eyes slightly at his puffed up pride before looking back in his golden eyes.

"The legend is when the great goddess Amaterasu created this world she made a being designed to watch over all others. She gifted this species with great wisdom and eternal life in order for them to carry on their duties. In the beginning they were plentiful and they watched over our world peacefully and guided lost souls with their vast knowledge. However, when the other demons learned you could gain their wisdom by killing them they were hunted all across the world. Killing the ancient ones gave you unfathomable wisdom and strength, along with immortality. Once you killed an ancient one you were given the title of Ancestor. This was a double edged sword however. Once you gained the ancient ones power you were then hunted. This cycle continued until only one ancient one remind and every other demon who had killed one was nearly extinct as well. To this day there is only seven demons that remain that hold the power of an ancient one." Sesshomaru says clasping his hands together.

"Seven? So one for every continent basically." I say swinging my legs again. Sesshomaru nods.

"What's the demon for america and asia then?" I ask. Sesshomaru furrows his brow and strokes his chin before looking at me.

"This Sesshomaru believes America's ancestor is the great bear demon." Sesshomaru says before looking at me with bright eyes.

"Asia's ancestor is kept in Japan along with the ancient one. Can you guess who the ancestor is?" Sesshomaru says with obvious pride.

"Is it a dog demon?" I say laughing slightly.

"Not just any dog demon, it is Inukumo himself, this Sesshomaru's great great grandfather." Sesshomaru says with his eyes twinkling.

"Wait so that means… your family is slightly related to the ancient one?" I say as my eyes widen.

"Indeed. This is why this Sesshomaru's clan holds such power. We are the wisest, and strongest of the land besides the ancestors and ancient one." Sesshomaru says.

"Wow. No wonder Cyim sorta hates you all." I say laughing before jumping off his desk.

"I'm going to go practice my things with Cyim for a little while before going to bed. Don't work to late." I say squeezing Sesshomaru's hand lightly before gliding out the room.

I practice with Cyim for a little while before stopping around midnight. I was taking a shower in Sesshomaru's room when the thought of the ball crossed my mind.

 _We've been practicing for awhile now, it's in almost two weeks. Are we ready?_ I think to myself,

 _His whole clan is going to be there…_ I rinse my hair out and wring the thick black mane. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around my hair.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru says.

I look up and screech as he was standing in the doorway while I had no towel on.

"Don't look! Close your eyes!" I howl.

"Sorry! This Sesshomaru did not know!" Sesshomaru says snapping his eyes shut and placing a hand on his face.

My cheeks burned as I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and dressed quickly.

Sesshomaru was obsessively typing on his laptop with a slight dusting of pink on his usually stoic features.

"Rin this Sesshomaru apologizes, I had no idea you were… indecent." Sesshomaru says standing up.

"It's uh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I say fingering a loose thread on my shirt.

"You um, didn't see anything did you?" I say as a blush spreads itself over my cheeks.

"No no, I saw nothing." Sesshomaru assures me.

"Okay I forgive you then. But next time knock please." I say as Sesshomaru relaxes.

The night was incredibly awkward as we slept side by side.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

High Heels

"Cyim can you help me tie this?" I say frustrated by the complicated kimonos many knots.

"Sure, I'm coming in." Cyim says opening the door to my room a crack. She gasped when she saw me.

My hair had been pulled back by many pearl pins and a large ivory comb with a few stray hairs on the back of my neck. The silken kimono was a snowy white with a honeycomb pattern on the right shoulder and a trail of red on the long sleeves.

Terai was tying the complicated obi behind my back and looked up from the royal purple and gold fabric to see Cyim.

"Ah Cyim, hold this piece so we can finish this." Terai says from around a mouthful of pins.

"Okay." Cyim says grabbing a handful of the thick fabric behind my back.

After a few moments they had successfully finished tying the thick knot.

"Now Rin I need you to sit down so we can touch up your makeup." Cyim says as I sigh.

We had been up since three a.m. getting ready for the ball at seven. My neck was stiff, I had a cramp in my legs and my eyelashes felt glued open.

I sit carefully on the pillow on my floor while Cyim and Terai brush more cosmetics on my already caked face.

"Is all this makeup necessary?" I say wincing as Cyim re-outlined my eyes.

"Yes. This is the clan ball, the most important demons and demoness' will be present. You must look the part of Sesshomaru's mate." Terai says making me cough.

"I'm not his mate." I grumble as Terai and Cyim chuckle.

"No but you are his partner for the ball, and with tradition that means you will likely be his mate soon." Terai says before retracting her hand.

"I think all we need now is the jewelry." Terai says admiring her handiwork.

Cyim opened a small wooden box Terai had brought and pulled out a multitude of jewelry.

"So you want to wear the bloodstones right?" Cyim says picking out a few red jewels.

"They'd probably match more." I say gesturing to the blood red silk draped on my shoulder.

Terai pinned a few bloodstones in my hair and glued a few on my polished nails.

Cyim handed me a pair of heavy earrings and waits as I slowly examine them.

They were triangle shaped and had mother of pearl woven in with the crimson jewels.

I slip them in my ear and let Terai place the thick silver cuffs on the ends of my pointed ears. She clipped on a pair of dangling bloodstones and held my head still.

"Now this may hurt." Terai says brandishing a few silver hoops.

I nod and close my eyes.

Terai used her claw to quickly pierce several holes in my right ear and slipped the new piercings in.

"Did I have to get new piercings?" I say rubbing my ears as the wounds quickly healed.

"The more precious metal in your body, the better your healing ability is. Which in turn means your higher in blood standing." Terai says gesturing to her measly three earrings.

"Okay. Anything else?" I say as I stretch my legs.

"Yes, you cannot eat or drink anything from this point on unless Sesshomaru offers you it. It will leave residual scent on you." Terai says.

"Why can't she eat?" Cyim says flabbergasted.

"It's a sign of weakness. True demons only eat once a month, so if she has the scent of food on her it will show she is weak. She must appears as strong as she is." Terai says brushing a few stray hairs away from my forehead.

I nod and stand up slowly before stepping delicately to my mirror.

My usual pale face was an otherworldly pale now with blushing cheeks and plump red lips. Terai had filed my fangs making them dangerously pointed. I ran my tongue carefully over the sharp teeth and looked up at my prominent crescent moon on my forehead. Terai had highlighted it with cerulean pencil and outlined my stripes on my cheeks.

My eyes were a deep honey color and seemed mischievous as I smiled at my reflection.

"Thank you so much Terai, I can't thank you enough." I say hugging the older demoness.

"It was my pleasure. Now go make us proud!" Terai says cupping my face with her hands.

Cyim helps me strap the high platformed shoes on and helps me adjust to the sudden height difference. After a few steps I was perfectly fine.

"Lord fluffy better take good care of you tonight. I"m sorry I won't go." Cyim says slightly sad.

"You're fine Cyim. I wouldn't go either." I say with a nervous chuckle.

Cyim rolls her eyes but smiles at me.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hopefully." I say before taking a deep breath in.

"Knock em dead." Cyim says waving at me while I teleport away.

I land delicately on a wooden floor and brush my hands on my long skirts before clasping them in front of me.

Sesshomaru enters the room and his eyes widen in surprise.

He was dressed in a similar white kimono with the same honeycomb pattern on his sleeves and shoulder. He had a chest armour that stretched up on his left shoulder and protruded sharp spikes. Monomoko curled around his right shoulder and almost trailed on the ground if it didn't move on it's own. In his sash he had two swords strapped on with a small dagger.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru sensed you had came but I had no idea…" Sesshomaru says looking at me before smiling slightly.

"You look perfect." Sesshomaru says before kissing my hand gently.

"Oh stop." I say giggling. I hid the panic on the edge of my voice and tried to slow my racing heart.

"We must get ready to greet the guests, shall we?" Sesshomaru says offering his arm to me.

Nodding I take his arm and clutch it tightly as we leave the small room.

Sesshomaru noticed my tight grip and placed his free hand on mine and stroked it lightly.

I looked up at him and smiled as we stepped into a large room.

An enormous dining table dominated the room with plush pillows and blankets stacked up to be used for the other demons comfort.

Four large seats sat up on a raised platform at the end of the room with a table for each chair rested in front of them.

Small demons scurried across the floor cleaning things up and preparing for the many guests.

Floral arrangements dotted the table with the rarest of flowers and jewels dripping off them. The high vaulted glass ceiling had a glorious crystal chandelier swaying gently above.

Columns of white granite lined the outer lip of the lowered dining area and had vines wrapped around them. Sunlight streamed in making the entire room glitter.

I could hear the babbling of water and after a few moments I noticed a pond was opposite of where we were standing. Koi swam in it gracefully with lily pads floating on top.

"This is amazing." I say breathless as the beauty stole my words.

"This Sesshomaru told you we are a wealthy clan." Sesshomaru says walking to the doorway.

Outside I could see we were perched on the top of a large castle. It almost felt like a pyramid with how the stairs dropped down.

Clouds swirled outside and every now and again I could see the world below.

"Are we in the sky?" I say as the sun winked.

"Indeed. Inuyoukai did not wish to be disturbed so this Sesshomaru's ancestors built the castle on the clouds themselves. No human has ever found us here." Sesshomaru says swelling with pride.

"This is amazing." I whisper as a gentle breeze blew in carrying the scent of hundreds of demons.

My hands must have shook because Sesshomaru carefully took them in his.

"There is no need to worry, this Sesshomaru will protect you." Sesshomaru says taking me in his arms.

I bury my face in his chest and sigh as his comforting scent filled my senses. He pulsed his aura making me sigh happily with the protective feeling.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru says as I pick up on the scent of fast approaching demons.

"Ready." I say smiling.

My mouth felt tired as I smiled at guest after guest. My hand was shook by so many demons my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

As expected most of the demons were wary of me, a few even snarled as I smiled and waited at them.

A surprising few greeted me with enthusiasm and a small child even hugged my leg with an impish grin.

After every demon had been accounted for Sesshomaru took my hand and lead me up to the high platformed seats.

He sat on the right side of the largest chair and gestured for me to sit beside him.

I sit shakily but cover up my tremors by straightening out my skirts.

The ceiling was covered as a spotlight was placed on a door. Loud music played as the curtains parted and revealed a stunning demoness.

She had long white hair and sharp yellow eyes. Her kimono was a light purple and had butterflies across it with a blue wrap that had a white pelt sewn on the top and bottom. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs pulled out, the ponytail was separated in two pieces and had jewels woven in the thick strands, and her heels were taller than any I had ever seen.

She walked gracefully and waved before sitting on the large chair, throne?

"Welcome everyone to the new year's ball!" She said smiling with outstretched arms.

Demons cheered while she stood high.

Her smile seemed forced.

"Before I ruin this night with talk, let us enjoy this delicious meal!" She says with a snap of her fingers.

On cue dozens of demons sprang forth with food laden arms. The tempting scent made my stomach grumble but I denied any food as Sesshomaru did.

Demons eyed me as I sat calmly with no food on my table. I could smell their distrust.

Sesshomaru let a short breath out and leaned back to talk with me.

"They seem to be taking you well, as this Sesshomaru expected. You radiate power." Sesshomaru says with a small smile.

I cover my mouth with my sleeve and giggle lightly causing a few demons to look up at me.

A certain dark eyed male demon looked up at me hungrily. His gray hair was pulled back in a bun and he smiled wickedly at me.

Sesshomaru noticed and growled low. His eyes bleed red and his fangs elongated before he growled again.

The floor seemed to shake as Sesshomaru's aura grew cruel as the male shrank in fear.

"I am sorry my lord! I had no idea she was taken for." The male apologized before bowing so low his head touched the floor.

"Do not make the same mistake twice, or your blood will be used to dye her next kimono." Sesshomaru says cracking his knuckles making his claws glint.

The male gulped and nodded making the female sitting on the throne look at me curiously.

"Sesshomaru darling, when will you tell me who this ravishing thing is?" She says standing up.

"Mother, this is Rin." Sesshomaru says gesturing to me.

I bow to her and keep my demon under control as we submit.

"How curious, she holds the same name as your old mate. Are they somehow related?" Sesshomaru's mother says.

"As far as this Sesshomaru knows, no." Sesshomaru says irritated as she steps closer to me.

"Splendid! You can look up dear." She says giggling.

I sit back up carefully and look up at the leader of the entire clan.

She places a finger under my chin and makes me stand.

I keep my eyes downcast as she moves my face to and fro as she studies me.

Her claw drags itself over my cheek and traces my facial markings.

"You carry my sons scent, yet you have no mating mark. How intriguing." She says.

"Mother." Sesshomaru says blandly as she looks me up and down.

"Now now Sesshomaru I am only looking." She says chuckling before looking at me again.

"Let me see your eyes." She orders.

I glance up and meet her steady stare.

Her eyes light up as I keep my gaze neutral.

"How delightful! Her blood is so pure and she is strong! Sesshomaru my darling I am so impressed that you managed to get that human fetish out of your head. You've chosen quite a suitable mate." She says patting Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru's face stayed blank as she giggled to herself and looked at me again.

"My name is Lady Inukimi, and you will address me as such." Lady Inukimi says to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Inukimi." I say bowing.

"Oh ho you are to much! So polite." the lady says laughing.

Lady Inukimi makes her way back to her throne and sits down while smiling down at the many demons below eating.

The supper passes quickly as the waiters quickly clean off the table and give everyone a glass of red liquid.

Sesshomaru takes his glass and takes a small sip from it while Lady Inukimi downs hers quickly.

I lift the small glass and sniff it and shudder.

The liquid sloshed inside and it carried the metallic scent of blood mixed with demon yokai.

Sesshomaru looks at me and motions for me to take a sip.

I breath in and lift the glass and let a small bit pass my lips.

Suppressing the urge to gag I swallow the mouthful of liquid and place my glass on the table in front of me.

The liquid trailed down and landed in the pit of my stomach making me feel ill, I shuddered slightly and lick my lips.

"What was that?" I whisper to Sesshomaru.

"Neko demon blood and wine." Sesshomaru says eyeing the liquid distastefully.

"What?!" I hiccup as my stomach curls around it's disgusting contents.

"Ever heard of how cats and dogs don't get along? It's because dog demons hunted cat demons into near extinction. Cats are a delicacy to us." Sesshomaru murmurs as I wrestle with trying to keep my stomach under control.

"Most meat they just ate was a mixture of cat demon and wolf demons." Sesshomaru says looking at Lady Inukimi as she stands.

"Now that we are all feed and sated it is time to begin with the talking. We will go in order of urgency." Lady Inukimi says sitting down with a smile.

A large, brute looking male dog demon stood and cleared his throat.

"My lady, we have a request. As you are aware a sudden uprising of lower level demons have begun causing issues for my family. We request troops to help crush the opposition." He says as a few ladies around him nod in agreement.

"Would around ten high level troops suffice Laruku?" Lady Inukimi says never losing her smile.

"Your generosity is to much my lady, we thank you." Laruku says bowing before sitting down.

Another dog demon male stood and brushed some of his hair back.

He seemed rather full of himself as he smirked.

"My lady, you are looking ravishing as always." He says letting his scent show his ambitions.

"I'm guessing he's trying to swoon your mother." I say as the male flirts with the lady.

"Has been for several decades." Sesshomaru says as his mother giggles.

"Ario my dear, as charming as you are I will have to decline." Lady Inukimi says with a wave of her hand.

Ario smiles but sits down as his scent carried wet anger.

A rather portly woman stands next and fixes her sleeves before smiling.

"Lady Inukimi I would like to request a cleansing." The woman says with her rosey cheeks.

"What's a cleansing?" I whisper as Lady Inukimi rubs her chin.

"It's where the leader checks their clan's blood and sees who is worthy of being a part of the moon clan. Then the lady will arrange marriages to help further the clan's blood purity." Sesshomaru says as his mother sighs.

"Yuri your clan just went through a cleansing a decade ago. I cannot allow another one for the threat of spilling pure blood. If you request another one I will choose another clan leader." Lady Inukimi says as the large womans face dropped.

"Yes my lady, I apologize." The woman says sitting quickly.

And the requests went as that, with marriage and births being documented by a few solemn faced demons.

It was going rather smoothly until an elderly female demon stood shakily and coughed.

"Lady Inukimi, who is that demoness by Lord Sesshomaru? I have never seen her before, but she smells pure." The elderly demoness croaks out.

"Indeed Sesshomaru, I still don't know who she is. Would you mind introducing us?" Lady Inukimi says with an evil smile.

Sesshomaru stares at her blankly and stands.

"You are aware this Sesshomaru is not mated, and that this Sesshomaru did not participate in the strife this year." Sesshomaru says as the demons below fidgeted.

"The reason would be, her. This is Rin and she is this Sesshomaru's courting." Sesshomaru says helping me stand.

I bow as a the demons gasped and erupted.

Sesshomaru held his hand up and waited as the room calmed down.

"This Sesshomaru is aware you have never seen her before, and that she smells purer than many of you here. The reason would be because she was created by this Sesshomaru's youkai. And yes, she is strong." Sesshomaru says a few seductively dressed females huffed angrily.

"My lord you are more aware than any of us that we do not allow humans here." The old woman we spoke first says.

"She is not human." Sesshomaru says narrowing his eyes.

"Prove it. She is coated in your scent so heavily I cannot smell anything else." The older woman says clucking her tongue.

My demon howled in my mind making my hackles raise.

Sesshomaru nods to me before stepping out of the way.

I smile and let my eyes bleed red before snarling as my demon grabs ahold of my body. We transform quickly and howl as our poison drips from our mouth.

I barely fit in the small space I occupied and I snarled baring my teeth as the demons below cowered in fear.

The older womans eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull making me laugh.

" **Surprised are we? How pathetic."** My demon says with a laugh before transforming back to our humanoid form.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Sesshomaru says as my demon makes me smirk and pulse our aura for the first time.

Demons surrounding the table shuddered as my lethal power blanketed the entire room. A few males snarled and raised their hackles but quickly whimpered as my power crushed their resistance.

"My my, a fighter isn't she? She'll enjoy the competition." Lady Inukimi says with a grin.

"She will do fine, won't you Rin?" Sesshomaru says taking my hand gently.

My demon smiles at him warmly and purrs as Lady Inukimi laughs.

"Now that that is out of the way, is there any other issues?" Lady Inukimi says.

Sesshomaru's firm hand kept me steady as we slowly danced in the large ballroom.

I kept my breath deep and calm as the multitude of demoness around me shot me deadly glares.

"They are only jealous of you." Sesshomaru says in my ear.

I blush and hide my smile as we twirl on the dance floor.

"So your mother, Lady Inukimi, why is everyone trying to marry her? Doesn't she have a mate?" I say as a few demoness hiss at me.

Sesshomaru growls and pulls me closer before looking down at me.

"My mother has been unmated since a little after this Sesshomaru matured. 600 hundred years now?" Sesshomaru says slowing as the music swells.

"Who was she mated too?" I say as he places a hand on the small of my back.

"My father, Inu No Taisho." Sesshomaru says.

I freeze as liquid fear trickled down my spine.

"What… What did you say?" I whisper as my hand clenched.

"My father was Inu No Taisho. My mother's last name is Takahashi." Sesshomaru says confused.

The air in my lungs seemed to escape my chest as my head swam.

 _This entire time, we've been in the holds of the takahashi themselves! This entire thing was a lie, just to get Cyim and I back to them!_

My heart races as I break out of Sesshomaru's embrace and excuse myself to the bathroom.

"Rin what is the matter?" Sesshomaru says softly outside the room.

"I… I can't be here. I need to go home. I need Cyim." I gasp as a panic attack hits me dead on.

No matter how much air I sucked in my head felt black as my hands shook with tremors. My heart felt like it was beating a hole in my chest and I clutched my throat before teleporting away from the dank room.

I landed with a thud in Cyim's room crying.

"Kami Rin what are you doing here? Why are you panicking? What's going on?" Cyim says gathering me in her arms.

"Sesshomaru's mother *gasp* is the Takahashi. She *gasp* set this all up. He took us in *gasp* just to give us back!" I say trembling in her arms.

"Rin there's no way that's true. If it was true wouldn't he have given us up right away?" Cyim says trying to rationalize my jumbled thoughts.

"What if he was waiting for me to be mated before having complete control over me? Then his mother wouldn't ever have to deal with issues like us again." I say ripping the expensive silk off myself.

I yank all of the jewels and pins out of my hair and wash the makeup off my face with astonishing speed.

"We have to leave. We're not safe here." I say throwing some clothes on.

"Rin I don't…"

"I can't, we, can't be here with him. What if we have to go back? Do you really want to go back to that place?" I say as Cyim's eyes mist over with the thought of that terrible place.

"Alright, let's go." Cyim says grabbing a bag.

We pack as much of our essentiels as we needed before I drowned us in a scent blocker.

"Quick, he's getting close." I say as Sesshomaru's arua grew stronger.

I transform and let Cyim climb on top before smashing out of the windows and racing into the darkness.

Awwww snap we found out stuff from the past. Rin and Cyim's past is finally catching up with them.

This chapter was a bit difficult to write since I wanted Rin to be powerful but not a jerk like Sesshy's mom is with her power. I couldn't help writing in her demon gloating though XD

Next time we get to have a bit more of an explanation with maybe a fight or two, I haven't decided. Let's see where Rin and Cyim end up.

Toodles :3


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Collect Calls

I land all four of my paws on the icy tundra and shiver.

Cyim's flames in her hands had kept my back warm until we had passed the arctic circle. Now the bitter cold was trying to eat through my fur.

"Do you think we're far enough away?" Cyim's voice said as the wind whipped around us.

I nod and sniff the air.

 _There's no scents for miles other than ice and snow. We should be safe here._

Cyim slides off my back and heaves the bundle of our belongings off my back as well.

"I'm getting cold Rin, where are we going to stay?" Cyim says looking up at me.

 _Shit, I didn't think that through._

Furrowing my brow I look to my demon for help.

" **Here, I'll help."** She says taking control.

With a snarl we scamper across the barren ground sniffing occasionally until we reach a suitable area.

She whimpers and sniffs again before rising on our hind legs and breaking the snow below us.

With a few experimental sniffs she starts shoveling pawfuls of snow out from beneath until she had created a small cavern.

Cyim finally catches up with us her breath ragged.

"Are you making a den?" She says as my demon starts nosing the remaining snow out of the way.

She jerks our head down and quickly pushes pawfuls of snow to create an opening.

"Let me help." Cyim says letting her arms explode in flames.

She runs her hands over the walls melting the snow, but with the extreme cold it froze as solid ice nearly instantly.

With both of us working we quickly created a small, warm den.

"Kami, it's freezing." Cyim says as my demon allows me to regain control.

I yip and lay down in the snow letting Cyim clamber on my thick fur.

"Gotta say it's handy that you have transformative powers." Cyim says as I lay my slender tail over her shivering body.

I roll my eyes but chuckle.

Exhaustion was finally setting in from flying so quickly and from the sudden sporadic transformations.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy.

Yawning I nestle my snout on my front paws and drift away into a fitful sleep.

******************************************************************************************** Dream Time! *****************************

"Rin you cannot sleep there." Sesshomaru's silky voice said.

"But it's so comfy." I whine burrowing my face in his chest.

Sesshomaru sighs and wraps his left arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Only for now." Sesshomaru says rubbing my arms softly.

I sigh happily and let my alphas comforting aura surround me.

"Rin. You know you do not belong there." Sesshomaru suddenly says.

I open my eyes and find myself looking down at the sleeping Cyim and I.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I snarl as my hackles raise.

"This Sesshomaru has no idea where you reside, but my mind is connected to yours to an extension. This Sesshomaru can search for you in dreams." Sesshomaru says fixing the cufflinks on his shirt.

"I don't want to be found! Leave me be!" I howl forcing him out of my mind.

"Rin wait! You don't understand!" Sesshomaru says trying to hold his ground.

"LEAVE!" I snarl baring my teeth.

With a final push I managed to force him out.

"What?" I say snapping awake.

A quick scope of the dark room showed only a sleeping Cyim and our belongings.

I sigh and slowly let my head lay down on my front paws.

Cyim snored lightly in my ear and turned in her sleep.

 _He found me in his dreams, I'm going to have to block my mind better._

I stayed awake until Cyim woke up.

"Rin?" Cyim says rubbing her eyes

I gently let her slide off my tail before transforming back to my humanoid form.

"Hey. You okay?" I say fixing my hair.

"Yeah. But can you finally explain to me why you ran out of there and dragged us here?" Cyim says sitting on a suitcase.

"I was at the ball with Sesshomaru when he told me some of his heritage. His mother is Lady Inukimi, the rule of western japan and the ex mate of Inu no Taisho." I say wrapping my arms around myself.

"Okay and? He's never done anything against us, other than being a dog." Cyim says.

"No but I'm sure he knew about the maid business. And I'm sure he was aware who we belonged to and what we used to do. Cyim he played us don't you get it?" I say looking down at my bare feet.

 _I must have been in such a rush I forgot shoes. Oh well, I can handle this cold._

"He knew what we were, he was just waiting for the right moment to turn us back over." I say.

Cyim sits for a moment before gasping.

"That's probably what that fur pelt was for from forever ago! After Naraku and his goons attacked us you found it right? He's been with us since the beginning. He's always known." Cyim says shaking her head.

"It's why he was so bent on turning you. I bet he even arranged those snake demons to attack our plane! That filthy mutt!" Cyim spits.

"Now do you see why we have to stay away? I don't know how long we'll be here, but we can't go back." I say sitting on a duffel bag.

"Kami Rin, how are we going to survive here? Yes we're demons but even we need food!" Cyim says as her stomach grumbles.

"Easy. There's plenty of seals and fish underneath us. We just have to break through." I say pointing down.

"And how are we going to do that?" Cyim says putting her hands on her hips.

"For starters we'll have to make this den livable. We need a room we can cook in, a bathroom, and we'll have to get a room for our stuff." I say looking at our bags.

"Fuck." Cyim says sitting down again.

She looks at her phone in her hand.

"It's dead anyway so I guess we're really living in the boonies huh?" Cyim says tucking the smart phone in a suitcase.

"Yeah. Guess we get to work." I say walking to the exit.

After a few hours of work we had finished.

We had dug through the snow from the first room and created four separate rooms.

One room was gently inclined enough to touch the surface of the snow where we carved a chimney through the thick snow. Cyim had a permanent flame charm cast on a small log we had found that served as a cooking fire.

The second room we dug far enough away that even if the water rose it wouldn't interrupt the rest of the structures. We dug until we reached the thick ice separating the land from water and cracked a small hole in it. From there I could easily enter the water and bring food up.

The third room we created a makeshift bathroom with another hole deep in the ice. Baths consisted of Cyim boiling water and dumping it over our heads.

And the final room we created was the warmest room because it was closest to the kitchen. We hunted down a few polar bears and seals and used the skins as bedding. It felt gnarly but it kept us warm.

Sitting down on the small mattress in our new bedroom we put away our belongings as neatly as possible.

"Rin, how long do you think we'll be out here?" Cyim says looking at her dead phone.

"I'm not sure, but it's safe to say it'll be awhile." I say putting the picture of me and my parents on a snow shelf we had dug along the wall.

Cyim sighed and sat down beside me.

She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against me before closing her eyes.

"At least we're safe, right Rinny?" Cyim says.

"Yeah. I guess we are." I say smiling.

We kept track of the days with small rocks I found when I went hunting.

Cyim was counting them one day as I entered the den carrying the limp body of a seal.

"One hundred and ninety seven days, that's how many rocks you've collected so far Rin." Cyim says pushing her stringy hair out of her face.

Her lips were cracked and her hair had lost its shine during the past months. She reeked of weakness.

I transform and lay the blubbery seal on the ground.

"Has it been that long?" I say rubbing my arm.

 _That means I haven't slept in nearly two hundred days. Huh, no wonder I feel tired._

"Rin how much longer are we going to have to stay here? Don't you think if Sesshomaru really wanted to get us he would of found us by now?" Cyim says.

I shrug and drag the seal behind me as I shuffle into the kitchen.

"Rin why won't you talk to me lately? Are you even listening?" Cyim says I start methodically slicing the seal with my claws.

"I'm listening." I say suppressing a yawn.

"Rin, when was the last time you slept? Your hair's a mess, you look ashy, and you've got circles under your eyes." Cyim says coughing.

"I slept last night, I just didn't sleep well." I say gutting the seal.

"Rin please, something's wrong and you're not telling me what it is." Cyim says placing her hands on mine.

Her hands looked so thin and pale next to mine.

"Really I'm fine. I'm hungry but other then that I'm fine." I say as Cyim's stomach growls.

From the lack of demon essence in our diet we were slowly losing some of our powers. Cyim's flames crackled pitifully as my nails threatened to break as I finished slicing the seal meat.

"If you say so Rin." Cyim says retracting her hands.

My shoulders slump as she leaves me.

 _If only you knew that I hated this more than you._

Tears slide down my face but freeze before hitting the ground. I sniffle and try to wipe the tears away only getting my gore covered hands over my face, leaving streaks of blood on my skin.

I look at my claws and pick off a small piece of blubber.

The bright gold color reminded me of how rich a color Sesshomaru's eyes were.

 _We can't, we can't miss him again. He's horrible._

I choke back my sobs as I set the fatty meat sit over the fire and pick at it slowly.

Later that night as Cyim falls asleep beside me I slowly rise out of the makeshift bed and make my way to my fishing hole.

I dip my hands in the freezing water and wash the caked on blood and intestines from my face and claws.

 _Sesshomaru… do you miss me? Do you miss me as I miss you?_

I shudder and curl up as my sorrow began to creep up.

 _Sesshomaru I miss you…. Kami I miss you._

I press my hand over my mouth as the sobs started.

Every night felt like this. I'd clean the day off myself in silence before my emotions would snap and cause me to spend the night crying.

My eyes stung.

My lungs burned.

My nose was starting to bleed.

My heart ached.

I sniffled and transformed before sliding in the chilling water.

Deep here in the freezing water I could numb myself from the pain of missing him.

I twisted in the water and followed the scent of a large school of fish and quickly captured a few in my mouth before surfacing for air and eating quietly.

If I didn't eat continually the toll on my body from the lack of sleep would make me crash.

I hadn't slept since the first night to avoid ever seeing him in my dreams again.

Letting the remnants of my short meal float into the water I dive below once more.

The water was deathly silent, peaceful.

I swim quickly back to our small home and surface before transforming.

Feeling refreshed from my nightly swim I pad into the kitchen and dry my hair before returning to bed.

Cyim was awake and sitting up.

"I knew you didn't sleep Rin. You never sleep." Cyim says softly.

"I had to use the bathroom." I lie.

"You smell like the water Rin. You were crying again weren't you." Cyim says before coughing. Her entire frame shook as she hacked.

Staying silent I crawled back into the piles of furs and transformed to my smaller form.

Cyim sighs and lays down.

"Be that way then." Cyim huffs.

I sneeze and curl farther in myself and wait until Cyim's snores filled the room before sitting up. Every now and again she would cough in her sleep.

 _I can't lay here._

Shuffling through the rooms I end up in the kitchen by the fire. The pitiful flame swayed lightly.

"It's amazing we're not dead yet. I guess I owe that to how strong my blood is." I say to the fire.

The flames crackled and shifted on the log.

I wrap my tail around my paws in hopes of keeping them warm. My tail looked ragged with the fur starting to look more grey than the snowy white I remember.

"Am I a bad person for missing him?" I say quietly.

The fire gives no answer.

I sigh and start making my way out of the room when I felt the room go dark.

"What the?" I turn and see the flames had finally gone out.

"Cyim." I say realizing what had happened.

I sprint into our room transforming as I ran.

"Cyim, Cyim! Wake up!" I say shaking my unconscious friend.

I press my head against her chest and hear a faint heartbeat.

"Kami what's wrong?" I say swaddling her in as many blankets as possible.

Her scent was filled with the disgusting scent of weakness. She smelled more human than demon at this point.

"Kami of course, you need demon meat. You can't hold out as long as I can. Fuck I'm so sorry Cyim." I say

"I'll be back then Cyim. Just hold on." I say transforming and exiting the den.

Before leaving I roll in the leftover of our meal to help disguise my scent.

I vault into the air and let me nose guide me to land.

Sniffing experimentally I follow the faint scents of a wolf demon.

 _I don't like being this close to land. He could find me here._

I track the scent to the source and stalk up behind the small demon.

Snarling I leap on it's back and quickly breaks it's neck before leaping in the air and speeding back to the den.

My lungs burned as I sprinted in our room.

"Here Cyim here, this should help." I say ripping the wolf out of my hands and pressing a piece of meat in her mouth.

Cyim's tangerine eyes flashed open and gasped.

"Rin why, everything hurts." Cyim says as I carefully push the bites of meat past her lips.

"This should help, eat it all." I say gently pushing the carcass closer.

"What is this?" Cyim says as I coax more food in her mouth.

"Something that should help, eat it all." I repeat.

Cyim nods and finishes nearly all of the wolf before groaning and laying back down.

"Good. Get better soon." I say pulling the furs over her snoring form.

After reassuring myself Cyim was fine the tantalizing scent of the demon meant wafted in my nose.

I turn and pick up the remnants and devour it without a second thought.

 _That should help._

Sighing I lay back down for the third time and feel the demon's essence swirling in my body.

My hands felt heavy, my eyes were stinging and my muscles screamed.

Curling up close to Cyim I close my eyes and allow myself to rest.

I jerk awake the next day panting.

 _Did we sleep? We couldn't have, we didn't dream_.

I look over to see Cyim still sleeping and breath a sigh of relief.

A sudden pulse of youki caused my hackles to raise.

I snarl and transform before exiting the den and searching the blinding white horizon for the intruder.

The need to protect my injured friend out weighed my own exhaustion. My muscles burned and protested as I searched the skies.

I could feel they were strong, stronger than me perhaps. And they were getting close.

Howling, I pulse my aura as a warning.

The intruder turned sharply and speed towards me.

I shift my eyes but couldn't see anyone as the aura grew stronger and stronger.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" I snarl whipping my head around through the thick snow.

A low growl made my bones shake as I turned to see the owner of the aura.

Sesshomaru hovered mere inches from my snout growling angrily. His white fur whipped around his shoulders as the snow stung my sides.

I gasp and yip trying to back up. But my paws fumbled over themselves making me trip.

"Not so fast Rin." Sesshomaru says grabbing me with his jaws.

I feebly try and fight back battering my hind legs on his soft underbelly. I felt so weak.

He snarls and drops me but quickly grabs my throat and growls.

My demon was howling inside my head with happiness as Sesshomaru dominated us.

"Submit." Sesshomaru snarls.

"Never!" I howl squirming underneath his jaws.

Sesshomaru growls again and digs his fangs in my neck and breaks the skin making me howl in pain. What little demon essence I had left in my body was surging to the wound to heal it quickly.

"Submit, or else." Sesshomaru snarls his eyes bright red.

"I don't want to go back! I don't want to be a maid again! Please, please don't take me back." I say sobbing as I realized I couldn't fight him.

I transform and sink to my knees on the freezing ground as the months worth of tears push past my eyes.

The snow cut into my knees making the white snow bleed crimson.

"Rin."

His voice sounded so soft.

"Please kami don't, I can't go back there." I sob out.

The wind pushed me down on my hands and knees as the tears ran down my face in rivulets. I cough and try to stop myself from dry heaving.

"Rin, look at me."

I look up and see Sesshomaru standing in front of me with the most sorrow filled face imaginable.

He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you so much Rin. I've been looking for you everywhere" Sesshomaru says as my heart skips.

"You're….not taking me back to be a maid?" I say confused.

"What? No! No no no. That thing that you were involved in has been destroyed. My half brother and his wife took it down. I've been looking for you for six months Rin. You left without even telling me what was wrong. I dug through your history until I found it, and it was abolished the moment I saw it." Sesshomaru says cupping my face.

"I've been looking for you Rin, I missed you so much." Sesshomaru says.

My walls finally crumbled.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry." I sob out burying my face in his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to take me back there, I missed you too." I say hiccuping.

Sesshomaru shushes me and gathers me in his arms.

"Kami Rin you're so thin." Sesshomaru says taking me inside the den.

I continue to sob as he gathers all of our things in one hand while clutching me close in his other hand.

Once we enter the bedroom Sesshomaru puts the bags down and peels me away slightly.

"Will you come home with me?" Sesshomaru says softly.

"Yes, yes I'm so sorry." I say as my tears kept falling.

Sesshomaru nods and with a snap of his fingers he teleported us home.

In case any of you are wondering, Cyim and Rin's little hide out was above the New Siberian Islands allllll the way by Russia. Oh yeah, Rin ran faaaar from Fluffy. They settled in one of the colder parts of the arctic.

But look! I made things depressing again! Yay!

Just kidding, I know I need to stop makings things so sad. But now we get to actually see fluffy fluff! Rin realizes she loves Fluffy now and hopefully things work out!

Toodles :3


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Love stories

Little side note before we dive in the story here. Rin is extremely weak right now, weaker than when she fought Naraku. This is because the connection between her and Sesshomaru is so strong it caused an immense physical, mental, and emotional toll on her body to be away from him for so long. So she's kinda stuck in her smaller form until she regains all of her power. Sorry about that :X to the story!

"Are you comfortable Rin?" Sesshomaru says resituating monomoko around me.

" **Yeah."** I say softly nuzzling my snout against the warm fur.

 _I missed this._

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru says.

" **A little."**

"Here." Sesshomaru moves the fur just enough to place a piece of soft meat in front of me.

I yip and chew it carefully so as not to upset my delicate stomach before sighing and snuggling up.

After Sesshomaru had found Cyim and I in the arctic he hadn't left my side. He was surprisingly gentle and nurturing while I was regaining my strength. Cyim was recovering wonderfully in a demon hospital while Sesshomaru had insisted to take care of me.

 _Speaking of Cyim…_

" **Lord Sesshomaru when can we go see Cyim?"** I say nosing the fur out of the way so I sat near his ear.

Sesshomaru ear twitches before he turned to look at me.

He gently unwraps the fur around me and cradles me in his arms like a baby.

"We can see her today if you like, but only if you take your medicine." Sesshomaru says arching an eyebrow.

I stick my tongue out and groan.

" **That medicine Terai gave me is so gross!"** I whine.

"You need to take it to regain your strength. Either take it or we don't see Cyim." Sesshomaru says lifting me so I touched his nose.

I grumbled but dropped eye contact.

" **Fine."** I say.

Sesshomaru nods and grabs the bottle of pills Terai had given me.

He unscrews the lid and takes two pills out.

"Open." Sesshomaru says closing the bottle and holding the green pills out.

I pretend to gag but open my mouth and allow him to drop both the pills on my mouth.

" **Gross. They taste like seaweed."** I say shuddering.

"Good. Now we may depart." Sesshomaru says nodding.

He tucks me away in his fur and begins the descent from the apartment to the taxi downstairs.

My stomach flipped as the elevator groaned to life and dropped the sixty flights to the ground.

Sesshomaru felt my queasiness and let monomoko rock slightly.

Purring I bury my snout in the soft white fur again before taking a short nap.

"Rin, we have arrived." Sesshomaru says gently shaking me awake.

I open my eyes and let out a jaw splitting yawn before I noticed I was curled up in Sesshomaru's arms.

His aura was tense and whenever a demon nurse would stare for to long his hackles would raise and cause him to growl.

" **Lord Sesshomaru are you okay?"** I say looking up at him sleepily.

"Yes." He says curtly.

I shrug and tuck my paws closer to myself before I catch Cyim's scent.

" **Oh oh! Over there!"** I yip happily.

I try and float out of Sesshomaru's arms but only succeed in flipping out.

I would have hit the floor if Sesshomaru wouldn't have grabbed me with demonic speed.

" **I'm sorry my lord, I'm not used to being this weak."** I say as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are alright, just do not try it again." Sesshomaru says holding me closer before rapping lightly on the door.

"Come in mutt." Cyim says.

Sesshomaru opens the door to a sight I'm much to familiar with for my own tastes.

Cyim was laying on a hospital bed with a few monitors hooked up an a steady iv drip filled with a green liquid.

"Rin! Why are you always so small." Cyim says as Sesshomaru gently places me on the bed.

I stand up and very shakily make my way up to Cyim's arms.

Collapsing in her embrace I pant as the small journey had exhausted me.

"Nice. At least you can walk, I'm still stuck here." Cyim says complaining.

I whimper and nuzzle her chin and lick her nose.

"I know you're sorry Rin. But at least we're home now, and we're safe." Cyim says petting me.

I chuckle and yawn.

"Oh no, you don't get to sleep. I have to tell you about Shantik, he called yesterday." Cyim says beginning to launch into a large story about how dreamy he was.

My eyelids closed on their own as I fell asleep listening to Cyim's story.

I was woken up by Sesshomaru lifting me from a sleeping Cyim's arms and carrying me outside.

" **Do we have to leave?"** I say sleepily.

"Yes. You require more rest." Sesshomaru says stroking my head making me purr.

" **Kay."** I murmur before falling asleep again.

I know I know super short chapter, suuuuuper short chapter. But I recently got a new job so I'm trying to adjust my sleeping patterns entirely. Going from third shift to first is throwing me off pretty bad.

But I cannot thank you guys enough for being so patient with me during this weird time. Updates are awkward right now and I'm really trying to keep two updates a week consistent.

Speaking of updates we're going to flip flop them from A.M to P.M central time. So around seven or eight at night I'll have them updated. But for the first week or so updates might stay short or sparse while I try and adjust.

So thank you thank you for staying with me on this wild ride, you guys are amazing and appreciate and love every single one of you 3

Toodles :3


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

…

" **Ugh… my paws hurt."** I groan out before rolling in Sesshomaru's embrace.

I could feel his grip lessen to allow my small form to wiggle on his chest before settling again as I huffed in annoyance.

Pawing at my snout I roll around again causing Sesshomaru to clear his throat.

"Rin are you uncomfortable in my arms?" He says softly.

" **No my lord! My paws just ache, and I can't find out why."** I say as my paws gave another painful throb. Only now the pain was slowly spreading up my legs.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Sesshomaru says sitting up pulling me with him so I could see his face.

 _I don't think I'll ever get sick of seeing that._

" **My paws mainly but it's moving. It's going up my legs now."** I say rubbing my paws over my shoulder in annoyance.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru says keeping his face composed.

I heard him take a tentative sniff at my scent and saw his eyes slightly widened with understanding.

"You may want to be on the floor for this." Sesshomaru says setting me on the floor.

" **But I can't even walk."** I protest as he moves me from his warm arms to the cold ground.

 _Three weeks like this, I hate not being able to move!_

"You will understand soon." Sesshomaru says opening his closet and bringing a few of my pajamas out.

No sooner had he said that when the pain surged and spread to my head causing me to yelp and bury my snout in my paws.

My body felt like something was slowly putting air inside me trying to blow me open.

I whimpered in pain as my paws looked like they were slowly pulsing and growing.

The pain spiked again in my head making me howl and scratch my head with my paws as it racked my body. I could feel my bones turning to jelly inside me.

"You're nearly done Rin, keep breathing." Sesshomaru shushes me as I continue whimpering.

I gasp as the familiar purple haze surrounded me and engulfed my small form. The acid cloud ate away painfully at my fur and skin leaving my bones to help ease the transformation.

My bones creaked and snapped as my skeleton reformed. Even my first transformation hadn't been this painful as my paws split further to allow the more delicate bones to grow.

I kept my jaw closed to help muffle my screams as my skin and muscles regrew in one giant sheet. My hair tickled my ears as it shot out my head.

Finally my voice returned as my howls became full screams.

Panting I opened my eyes and saw my clawed hands clenched so tightly they were making my knuckles white.

"Rin. Here." Sesshomaru says keeping his eyes averted as he hands me a blanket.

I finally realized I was nude.

"Thank you." I croak out.

Wrapping the blanket around myself I slowly sit up but quickly lay back down as it made me dizzy.

Sesshomaru immediately kneels by me with worried eyes.

"Are you alright Rin?" He says.

"Yeah just dizzy." I say waving my hand.

"Here. I will help." Sesshomaru says picking me up and putting me on the bed carefully.

I could see him unfolding my clothes before walking back to me.

"Do you give me permission?" Sesshomaru says making me blush.

My heart beat was thundering in my ears as I take in his question.

"T..to dress me?" I squeak out.

"Yes." Sesshomaru says calmly.

The blush was creeping up on me making my cheeks flame as my lips felt dry from how quickly I sucked my breath in.

"I...I guess. But don't you stare!" I say shakily as he nods solemnly.

Sesshomaru carefully moves the blanket enough to cover my breasts as he slid the shirt on one arm.

The moment his hands touched my skin I felt a jolt of electricity as his smooth hands quickly placed both my arms before readying to place it over my head.

My breath got caught in my throat as he began sliding it down my arms. All of my skin felt like it had caught on fire.

Sesshomaru carefully lifted my head and slide the shirt over me before letting a silent breath out.

"Can you?" Sesshomaru says leaving the shirt on my collar bone.

"I… I think so?" I say moving my arms and rolling the shirt down under the covers to keep my decency.

 _Did he feel that? Is he as bothered by it as I am?_

My cheeks burned as I shook my head clear.

"Rin, are you ready for the next part?" Sesshomaru says holding my sweat pants up.

"Ummm, yeah." I say blushing even deeper if that was possible.

Sesshomaru nods and moves the blanket again just slightly so he could gently place the waistband of the pants on my ankles.

My breath hitched as his hands touched the sensitive skin on my ankles while he bunched the pant legs up to make it easier to slide the pants up.

Sesshomaru began slowly inching his hands up my calves as he eased the fabric over my skin. My legs were covered in goosebumps as I stifled a mewl of pleasure from his hands touching my skin. My demon was ecstatic in my head.

 _Stop being such a pervert! He's just being nice and helping us get dressed! Why are you so sick minded._

Shaking my head I try and clear myself from such immature thoughts as Sesshomaru lifted my left leg to inch the fabric over my thighs.

His hand accidentally touched the tender skin on my inner thighs causing my body to erupt in flames and a very tiny moan escaped my lips.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru says concern lacing his voice.

"Uh yup yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to cover up my strained voice.

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at me but shrugs before returning to the task and slides the pant leg up my right leg.

 _Kami, I think I'll die of a heat stroke at this point._

My fears grew when he came to my hips. I could feel his uncertainty as the blanket laid innocently over my waist.

My head felt light and my skin was aflame as he fingers slowly hooked themselves around the waistband and inched it up.

His hands were only on my outer thighs but my mind was spinning while my heartbeat was racing.

I sucked a breath in as he stopped right before moving the blanket.

"Do I have permission?"He says in a silky voice.

"Y...y...yeah." I say hoarsely.

Sesshomaru nods again before making me hiss as he whips the pants over my hips and moves the blanket in one fluid motion.

My heart beat was furious as Sesshomaru was now kneeling in between my thighs.

I saw his surprised face as my arousal hit his nose.

"I was worried I had hurt you, I had no idea you were…" Sesshomaru says trailing off.

"I'm sorry! I've just um… never done that." I say covering my red face.

"This Sesshomaru would be happy to help. As your alpha your needs are my responsibility." Sesshomaru says softening his eyes.

 _Oh kami._

"O...ohh I didn't! Oh wow." I squeak out as my arousal spikes as my mind raced with the thought of Sesshomaru draping himself over me and….

 _Stop! Your sick!_

"That's not um, not necessary." I stutter out as he stays right between my thighs. His body heat radiated out and warmed my thighs making my imagination run rampant with what else he could warm up.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled." Sesshomaru says giving me a slight smile.

I squeak again and hide my face.

"If you do not wish for me to I will withdraw." Sesshomaru says leaving my legs and taking his body heat with him.

"N...no! I um, oh geez. I… I'd like to b...b..but I've never done a..a..anything." I stutter out.

"This Sesshomaru would be happy to help." Sesshomaru says with a warm smile before coming closer to me.

Aaaaaand cliff hanger! Sorry :3 But not everyone is into lemons and how they are so I'm giving everyone a fair warning now and at the beginning of the next chapter in case they want to skip it.

Plus I'm going to be stuffing this fic with fluff now that most of the fighting is out of the way. Now it's just domestic disputes.

Toodles :3


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mates?

"W...wa...wait." I stutter out trying to sit up.

My heart was pounding making the blood roar in my ears as Sesshomaru crept closer to me.

"Do you not want to? Because this Sesshomaru does not want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Sesshomaru says softening his eyes.

I forgot how beautiful his eyes were. Deep pools of amber with small flecks of lemony yellow swimming in harmony within. And right now they were focused intently on me.

"N...no I don't want you to leave I just…" I blushed deeply making my neck feel ungodly hot.

"I've never done anything." I say softly as Sesshomaru sighs and smiles at me.

"Then we will put that off for another day. Come here Rin." Sesshomaru says gently wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me on his chest.

I sighed and breathed in his comforting scent as his heartbeat pulsed softly under my right palm.

Sesshomaru reached down and carefully lifted my right leg so I was cuddling him how I wanted to before he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead.

My demon was ecstatic in my head. She was running in circles she was so happy to be close to him like this.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled slightly as he purred contently.

We laid like that for an immeasurable amount of time. Enjoying the feeling of each others auras swirling around the room.

Eventually I yawned and buried my face in his chest as sleep began to win the fight.

"Rin, you may rest. I will be here when you wake." Sesshomaru says stroking the hair above my ear softly.

I purred and yawned again before following his advice and sleeping, for the first time in months, soundly.

***********************************************************************************************dreamtime***********************************

I could feel his smooth skin under my hands.

I could taste his mouth on my tongue.

I felt every move of him as he gently stroked every sweet spot inside me eliciting pleased purrs from my throat.

I felt his fangs as he pressed kisses along my throat and ran his hands up and down my thighs as he lifted them to his shoulders.

I could see the lust tainted love in his eyes.

My hands found themselves marveling at his supple skin and chiseled chest before he pressed a kiss on my mouth.

His large hands following every dip and curve of my body touching all the right places with his long claws.

A happy sigh exited my mouth as he drove himself deeper inside me.

I could see the sheen of sweat on his skin as his tongue lapped at the base of my throat.

I felt every muscles and vein of him.

I could feel the strain in his body as he tried to please me first before releasing himself.

I felt him.

I gasped and jerked awake.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru says trying to soothe me with his voice.

Suddenly my dream hit me like a rush, my arousal pounded angrily making the room fill with the spicy scent.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took deep breaths.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru says his voice slightly strained.

"You mustn't tease this Sesshomaru so, your scent is… delectable." Sesshomaru says burying his face in my throat.

"Sesshomaru, please." I pant as the need grew ever urgent.

"Are you certain?" Sesshomaru says his body shaking.

"Yes yes, a million times yes. Please Sesshomaru." I pant.

"Then I will do as you ask." Sesshomaru murmurs before drawing back.

I whimpered from his absence but realized he was making sure I was comfortable as he resituated pillows and blankets around me.

"Are you certain Rin? This Sesshomaru is not… certain if I can control myself." Sesshomaru says giving me a heated look.

"Yes." I breath out.

I barely had a moment to right myself when Sesshomaru had taken my right hand and pressed a soft kiss on my palm.

My skin flared as he pressed his lips against my palm, my wrist, and my fingers before flickering his amber eyes at me.

"Please Sesshomaru." I whimpered.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed my hand once more before gently putting it down and settling himself between my thighs.

"Are you comfortable?" Sesshomaru says as a high pitched whine escaped my lips.

"You're still so far away." I say wiggling my hips in an attempt to get him closer.

Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on my cheeks, as if I were the most delicate china in the world.

He studied my face as I panted making his silvery bangs move slightly.

He smiled and gently lowered his face to mine making my lips burst into flames as they pressed against mine.

My body felt so weak, but so strong as he kissed me.

His hands stroked my cheeks as he slanted his mouth deepening his kiss with me.

I darted my tongue out just enough for a taste, oh kami the taste of him.

Sesshomaru shuddered before pulling back and looking at me with smoldering eyes.

"You are mine." Sesshomaru says kissing my cheek.

"Y..Y...Yes." I breath out as his mouth had kissed my elfen ears.

Sesshomaru returned to my mouth and kissed me again only harder and more urgently.

His scent was making my head clouded.

He accidently pressed his hips against me making me squeal and shudder as my hips raised in answer.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru says pulling back.

"No you just, you pushed." I say shuddering again.

Sesshomaru nodded and brought my face back to his before breaking away and trailing kisses to my throat.

"Your scent is delicious, it's so strong here." Sesshomaru murmurs lapping the hollow of my throat.

My skin felt electrified as his hands caressed my sides.

"May I?" Sesshomaru says kissing my throat.

"Yes." I say shakily.

He gently lifts my shirt over my head and stops and stares.

"Is… something wrong?" I say trying to cover my bare breasts.

"No… You're so much more beautiful than I imagined Rin." Sesshomaru says breathing in hard.

His eyes had leaked pink as he pressed kisses on chest and gently placed his hands on my breasts making me arch my back.

I whimpered and bite my lip hoping to get more in his hands as he gently brushed a finger over my erect nipples.

"Ah!" I mewl shuddering.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at me before lowering his head and taking one in his mouth making me moan.

"Sesshomaru…" I gasp as his tongue wrapped itself over the sensitive bud while his other hand played with my breast idly.

I could feel him smile as he suckled on one then the other until they were an angry red and I was a whimpering mess.

He let one out of his mouth with a wet pop before looking up at me.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to continue?" He purred his voice like pure silk.

"P..P….please." I stutter out.

"As you wish." He murmurs before pressing kisses on my stomach and stopping right where I wanted his kisses the most.

I saw him breath in deeply before a feral snarl ripped through his throat as his eyes bled red.

"So delectable." He says with a rough voice before running his hands over my hips.

"May I?" He says looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Yes!" I moan arching my hips.

Sesshomaru smiles and carefully removes the sweat pants from my legs.

"Wait." I say panting.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru says his face full of concern.

"No I just, I want your shirt off." I say running my hands up his chest.

Sesshomaru easily removes the silk pajama top and takes my hand and places it on his chest.

"I have waited so long for you Rin." Sesshomaru says as I sit up and press a soft kiss on his abdomen.

"I missed you." I say looking up at him.

"I did too." He says before bringing his face down to kiss me again.

He kisses me softly as he lays me back down, now only the silk of pants blocking the throbbing member from me.

I growled in frustration as he grinded himself against me while a hiss escaped his clenched teeth.

"Can I?" I say running my hand over his chest and stopping above his waistband.

"Please." Sesshomaru whines.

I gulp and press my hand experimentally against the bulge on his pants.

Sesshomaru hisses but pushes his hips against me as I slowly stroke him through his pants.

"Does that hurt?" I whisper as his eyes closed.

"No." He moans.

With his moans I grew braver.

I slowly sat up and had him lay down as I gently tugged his pants down.

I breathed in deeply as his thick scent clouded my thoughts but shook my head free.

My hand found him and freed him first.

I gasped at the sight.

He was much, much bigger than I had anticipated.

"That fits in me?" I squeak.

"If you would like it to." Sesshomaru says watching me.

I gulp and slowly take the rest of his pants off leaving him bare to my eyes.

He was sculpted like a god with thick corded muscles and smooth planes of skin. Magenta stripes decorated his hips and wrapped themselves around his ankles like mine making me gently stroke them.

"Are they sensitive like mine?" I say in a hushed voice as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Not as much, but it feels very good." Sesshomaru says as his thick member twitched.

I could see liquid dripping off the tip and making his stomach glisten.

Curious I lowered my head and licked at the strange liquid.

Sesshomaru howled and dug his claws in the bedding making tearing sounds.

"I'm so sorry! Does that hurt?" I say backing off.

"You are playing a dangerous game Rin." Sesshomaru says relaxing his hands and bringing my face to his.

I leaned into his arms as he had me straddle his hips, his thick member straining against my back.

Shuddering I ground my hips on him making him shiver.

"You toy with me." Sesshomaru says smiling.

"What? Me?" I say innocently batting my eyelashes.

Sesshomaru growls and grabs me before smothering me with his larger form.

I fit perfectly in his arms and was covered completely by him like I had been created just for his embrace.

Sesshomaru kissed me softly before pulling back and trailing kisses lower, lower, yet lower until he stopped.

His head was between my thighs and he kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin.

"Would you allow me?" Sesshomaru says his breath fanning over my over excited core.

"P..please." I shudder.

"A...Ah!" I squeal out as his tongue lapped at my wet center.

Sesshomaru panted as he pressed his tongue thickly over me.

Now I knew why they called it eating out, it felt like he was trying to devour me!

His tongue swirled over my sensitive clit, the engorged bud made me moan and mewl under his ministrations.

Suddenly I felt a finger prod itself at my entrance begging for access.

I whimpered and pressed myself against his face in answer.

The long digit slowly but gently slide inside me making me sigh.

"This should make it easier." Sesshomaru says as he gently crooked his finger making me moan.

Sesshomaru pressed his tongue against me again before adding another finger and slowly bringing them in and out of me.

Soon he found a steady rhythm with his tongue and fingers making me squeal and raise my hips.

Heat was pooling in my thighs as something started building inside me.

"Se...Sesshomaru." I moaned out as he sped his fingers up.

"Yes?" He says looking up at me.

"I'm...I'm gonna…" I pant out.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and began savagely attacking my clit while he added another finger inside me.

I arched my back and shuddered as I tried to keep my sounds down to mewls and cries.

Suddenly the coiling inside me burst as my entire body shook as the waves of pleasure washed over me.

My legs jerked involuntarily as Sesshomaru kept a steady pace letting me ride the waves until I laid back exhausted.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru says bringing himself up by me.

"Yes...That was amazing. Thank you Sesshomaru." I breath out as my heart slowed down.

"My pleasure Rin." Sesshomaru says bringing me into his arms as my body was like jelly.

I sighed happily as the high over my orgasm began to ebb away and I realized he was still throbbing against my back.

I hadn't helped him at all, I made it even worse in fact!

"Lay on your back." I say running my hands over his arms.

"Mmm?" Sesshomaru says his face buried in my hair.

"Roll over you dog." I say laughing.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru murmurs before rolling away from me.

"If I...If this hurts stop me okay?" I say sitting up.

"What are you planning to do Rin?" Sesshomaru says watching me with his red eyes.

"This." I say taking him in my hand.

Sesshomaru growled and clenched his teeth as my hand slowly curled around him and pumped up and down.

"Rin you mustn't...Ah!" Sesshomaru moaned as I gently stroked him.

His skin was softer than I expected, it felt like a velvet wrapped steel pole.

I marveled over him as he twitched and throbbed. The veins of him popped out and a bead of liquid dripping out of his tip as I stroked.

Feeling braver I gently dragged my tongue up his length making him swear.

"Kami Rin you're going to..." Sesshomaru shouts as I easily take his large head in my mouth.

"Fuck." Sesshomaru swears as I adjust my jaw and begin lowering my mouth over him.

Only there was so much of him! I wasn't sure if I could even do it.

Frowning I breathed in deeply before swallowing all of him.

He twitched and throbbed on my tongue and my throat as I began to bob my head up and down.

"Rrriiinn…." Sesshomaru moaned as I placed a hand and stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

I went faster until I had him whimpering and growling under my touch until his hand went to my head and slammed himself in my throat as he climaxed.

I felt every muscle of him straining and twitching as he shot his seed down my throat.

And just as quickly as it happened he lay back removing his hand.

I cough and draw back tasting the remnants of his orgasm on my tongue.

It was bitter and salty but it wasn't bad.

"I am sorry Rin, did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru pants out.

"No. Did I do good?" I say crawling into his arms.

"Did you do good? Kami Rin, your testing all of my resistence today." Sesshomaru says rubbing his forehead and laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say nuzzling his neck.

"You will be." Sesshomaru growls before kissing me fiercely.

He flips us so I was beneath him, using his leg he slowly spreads my legs and settles himself between them.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru says covering my neck and face in kisses.

My body throbbed and quivered in anticipation.

"Yes." I whisper out as his hot tip rubbed against my thigh.

"Tell me if any of this hurts." Sesshomaru says kissing me.

He takes his head and lines himself up with entrance before slowly easing himself inside.

I groaned as he stretched and filled me.

"Kami…" Sesshomaru grunts as his arms tremble while he keeps his slow march inside me.

I felt full, impossibly full.

"Is that all?" I whimper wiggling against him.

"No, only halfway. Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru says his voice strained.

His beautiful eyes were a bright crimson red, the sight didn't scare me. It only further excited me.

"No." I say my voice mixing with my demons.

Sesshomaru nods and sighs before snapping his hips and fully sheathing himself inside me.

"Oh fuuuck…" I groaned.

Sesshomaru shuddered before slowly pulling himself out and gently pushing himself back in.

The pleasure from it was immense. My nerve endings were on fire as he stroked my most sensitive part.

"Rin I… I can't." Sesshomaru says trembling.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" I say my voice tinged with anxiety.

"He won't hurt you, please." Sesshomaru says before he howled and lowered his head.

I could feel his energy spiking as his demon took over his mind.

" **MINE. MATE, MINE."** he growled before kissing me angrily.

His hips started moving harshly against me making moans and cries escape my lips only to be muted by his kisses.

It was… Incredible.

Every part of him moved in perfect synchrony with me as his demon hissed in my ear.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out as he slammed against me.

" **You are mine Rin, never forget that."** Sesshomaru's demon growled in my ear.

My demon snarled in my head and took over as he pulled out of us and flipped us over.

I transformed easily as his larger fangs scraped my neck.

His paws wrapped around my hips as his demon thrusted back into us savagely.

He was shorter in this form, but much more blunt and thick.

His barrel chest scraped against my back as my tail was twisted painfully to the left as his hips pounded into me.

Sesshomaru's tongue lolled out as he lazily licked at my ears as his hot breath prickled my neck fur.

" **Sesshomaaaruuu…."** My demon purred as his fangs lightly scrapped against my tender shoulders.

" **Mine… Rrrriiiinnnn."** Sesshomaru cooed in his deep baritone.

Suddenly I could feel his thrusts becoming more urgent as his teeth nibbled making my body shudder.

My demon snarled and howled as he growled and sank his fangs in our shoulder.

The pain was slightly dulled as he lapped at the blood seeping from the wound. My nerves felt like he was running razors up and down them as the delicious pain ebbed.

His member become much, much bigger than before as he swelled and knotted inside me making my demon howl.

She twisted our head around and snapped her jaws open bringing our fangs down on the same area on him as he had for us.

Our fangs broke his skin and the taste of his blood mixed with sweat was euphoric.

And that was all I remembered.

Hoo ho, getting steamy in here!

But they did mark one another here, so next chapter we see the side effects of the marks. And see what Cyim's up to.

So I am continuing this story, what happened was when I got my new job my computer suddenly decided it did not like the world and died.

I had to wait an entire month to save enough money to order a new laptop which just came in today. So at least everyone had a loooong time to decide if they wanted some seriously detailed lemony times!

For everyone who waited for me, I am so so sorry for the wait time! I love and appreciate all of you who listen to my baby problems and stick with me. So thank you to everyone who's stuck through it all!

Toodles :3


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Telekinesis or Telephonesis?

Hands drifted along my sides and swirled patterns on the small of my back. A deep feeling of content and peace filled my mind and swaddled me making me sigh happily.

I felt lips press against my forehead making me smile and bury my face in the warm arms enveloping me.

Sesshomaru's scent mingled with mine filled the air along with the smell of mating tinged with blood.

My nose wrinkled at the metallic scent until I found the source. My fangs still had a slight taste of Sesshomaru's blood making me blush as I remembered my escapades from last night.

"There is no need to be ashamed Rin." Sesshomaru says softly.

I snap my eyes open and quickly focus on Sesshomaru's face. It took my breath away.

His perfect hair was tousled and framed his sharp jawline making his magenta stripes stick out. His deep honey eyes held the same tranquility as a pond on a calm spring day, with a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper stroking his cheek.

Sesshomaru chuckles and nuzzles against my palm.

"You are the rare creature nestled in my arms, I believe I should be in awe of you." Sesshomaru says filling my head and soul with feelings of love that weren't mine.

My brow furrowed as I tried to locate the feelings.

"Allow me to explain. Last night as we mated, we joined our souls. We marked one another by exchanging our blood and essence with each other. You marked me, and I marked you." Sesshomaru says gesturing to a small crescent sized bite on his right shoulder, right where his neck meet his shoulder.

"You'rs is much smaller and manageable than mine but I… may have gotten over excited." Sesshomaru says his eyes trailing at the slightly sore area on my right shoulder.

I glanced down and gasped.

Where my mark was small and even, creating an almost perfect circle. His mark on me was lopsided. The skin was raised and slightly bumpy as it had healed with his venom still inside while he had torn his fangs away to bite again leaving two marks overlapping each other.

"I am….sorry." Sesshomaru says. His face held deep pain as he studied my marred skin.

"I did not mean to ruin your complexion mate." Sesshomaru says running his fingers over the jagged skin.

My body tingled and shivered as his fingers made contact with the cool area.

"You may experience some new…. Abilities, now that we are joined." Sesshomaru says his eyes flickering at me.

"Will you forgive me for marking you so messily?" Sesshomaru says.

"What? Of course! Sesshomaru I don't mind, I'm glad we finally did that. You have no idea how happy I am right now." I say taking Sesshomaru's hand in my own.

"Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru says kissing my forehead before pulling me closer to him.

I winced slightly from the residual wetness left between my legs.

"Sesshomaru, can't I get pregnant from you knotting in me?" I say disliking the sticky feeling.

"No. You are only able to become impregnated during your heat cycle. So do not worry Rin." Sesshomaru says.

"Does it bother you?" Sesshomaru says quirking an eyebrow at me.

"It feels… different." I say making a face as my legs felt sticky still.

"Then allow me to clean you." Sesshomaru murmurs dragging his long tongue over my ears making them twitch.

"Sesshomaru what are you…" I say but trail off into purrs and mewls as he dragged his tongue over my body.

"During this period you should not leave my side, other than to relieve yourself or if you are taken forcefully from me. It will help strengthen the bond between our minds." Sesshomaru says as he lapped at the mark on my shoulder.

Instantly I could feel all of his feelings for me, the love, adoration, amazement, and most importantly his respect for me.

"You have no idea Rin, how long I have waited to feel you like this with me." Sesshomaru says as he pressed soft kisses along my hips.

"Are you sure it's not because of who I was before? Are you sure you're not just seeing her?" I say making Sesshomaru stop and gaze at me.

"When I look at you Rin, I can see fragments of her in you. But you… You are very different than her. You refuse to stand aside and allow me to care for everything, you fight with every ounce of your being against your fate until you're satisfied, and despite everything you are still you. You're soul is still so pure after everything that you have experienced. I admire you so much Rin, you have fought so hard." Sesshomaru says making my heart pound.

"Do you mean that?" I whisper as tears blurred my vision.

"Of course Rin. You are more than I could have ever hoped for." Sesshomaru says laying his head on my stomach and sighing.

I searched his mind for any lingering doubts or lies but found none.

My soul and heart swelled as Sesshomaru looked up at me with an adoring look as I reached my realization.

"Sesshomaru I…." I say.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru says reading my mind.

"I love you, I love you so much." I say as my tears finally won and stung my eyes.

"Rin, do not cry." Sesshomaru says wiping the fast running tears off my cheek.

"I'm s…*hic* sorry. I'm just so h…*hic* happy." I say smiling.

Sesshomaru smiles and wraps me up inside his arms as I try and stop the tears.

"Rrrriiiinnnn." Sesshomaru purrs before kissing my forehead.

"How do I use this *hic* mind stuff? Can I read your mind now?" I say as I finally manage get my tear ducts under control.

"Our bond is mental and physical. With this bond I am able to feel vague ideas of what you feel right now, you are also able to transmit messages and thoughts to me at any time. During this time the longer we are together, the stronger the bond will grow. Right now you would be able to transmit to me from around ten miles but with this strengthening period we will be able to hear one another from anywhere." Sesshomaru says brushing my hair out of my face.

"Also, the mark grants certain…. Advantages." Sesshomaru says trailing his fingers over the jagged skin making me shiver.

"When I touch you here, I am stroking a direct link to your soul. It also allows me to stimulate certain areas." Sesshomaru says lapping at the mark making me moan and arch my body into his.

"Does it hurt when I touch yours?" I say shivering before placing my hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back slightly as I gently stroked the mark. I could feel his thoughts while I did it, which were surprisingly more vulgar than he ever spoke as his arousal peaked in my mind.

"Kami, if you are able to do that now… You will be very powerful over me soon." Sesshomaru groans as I slowly drag my tongue over the cool skin making him shiver.

"How do we strengthen the bond?" I murmur before nibbling at the raised area causing moans and trembles from Sesshomaru.

"Like this." Sesshomaru says cupping my breast softly.

"Keep contact with the mark while I do this." Sesshomaru says keeping one hand drawing small circles on my mark while my fangs scraped at his shoulder.

Sesshomaru lowered his head to my breast and pressed feather light kisses to both of them before dragging his tongue over the pebbled mounds.

"Sesshomaru…" I purred as the mark made his every touch feel like fire was lighting on my skin.

Sesshomaru chuckled before taking one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around and around until I was gasping and arching in his arms.

He stopped only to nibble at them and giving me a dark lustful look. My teeth dragging at his mark was causing dark thoughts to run rampant through his mind.

"Mate you will be the death of me." Sesshomaru says before kissing me gently.

I gasped and knotted my fingers in his hair and held his face closer to mine with ragged breaths.

My heart thundered in my chest as the heavy scent of our growing need became thicker.

"Sesshomaruuu…." I growl breaking away long enough to settle myself easily over his hips.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru's help?" Sesshomaru says chuckling.

"Damn straight." I say laughing before easily lining him up with my wet entrance.

His thick head prodded for a moment before I slowly lowered myself on him with a sigh.

"Do that again." Sesshomaru purrs.

I smile and raise myself up before allowing him to disappear in me once again.

"Never get tired of seeing that." Sesshomaru breaths as I begin to move against him.

The added bonus of the mark made every move against him feel like he was stroking my souls nerves themselves.

His head was heavily clouded with lust but also brimming with love as his hips began to meet my own with every stroke.

"Fuuuck…" I groaned as he was beginning to stroke the sweet spot deep within me.

"Come for me mate." Sesshomaru whispers before leaning up and sinking his fangs in my mark.

I screamed with pleasure as he lapped my blood from the already healing wound.

In retaliation I growled and bit savagely at his mark as I felt him shudder within me.

Moments later Sesshomaru howls as he pulsed and shivered beneath me, meeting my orgasm with his own.

Ragged breaths, sweat dripping, and blood in the air we fell back together as he knotted again inside me.

"It's amazing how much bigger you get inside me." I say shuddering slightly as he reached his limit.

"You would be surprised at what else I can make bigger." Sesshomaru says flicking his tongue at my wet mark.

I grinned.

Curled up against Sesshomaru side, I spent three entire days doing nothing but strengthen the bond with him. And after all that time I was able to give him a simple look and hear everything in his mind at once.

Finally on the night of the third day I asked about Cyim.

"When will we be able to see Cyim?" I say lazily as Sesshomaru gently rubbed my back.

"Tomorrow if you would like. But be forewarned, she will notice what has transpired with us these past days." Sesshomaru warns.

"That's fine. I knew she was rooting for us since the beginning." I sigh as his hands passed over a sore muscle.

"Then tomorrow we depart for her." Sesshomaru murmured before pressing kisses on my side.

*****************************************************************************************Enoughsexytimefornow********************************

The city passed by my eyes quickly as I watched building after building fly by.

 _I hope Cyim is okay, she's suffered to much for me._

"She will be fine Rin." Sesshomaru says squeezing my hand.

I sigh and lean back from window to look at Sesshomaru.

Today he was dressed in simple dark jeans with a designer t shirt and black shoes with his long hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Will you ever tire of looking at me mate?" Sesshomaru chuckles making the cab driver squeak in fear.

The poor cabbie was a mouse demon, and he was absolutely terrified of two high level dog demons in his car.

"Only when you stop trying to dress me everyday." I say making a face at the dress he had placed me in.

It was a light peachy pink with a ruffled chest and short sleeves stopping at my shoulders. It was better to call it cocktail dress with how short it was. Paired with the outrageously high, cream colored platform heels I felt silly.

"But you look beautiful in anything." Sesshomaru says fiddling with one of my perfect curled coils.

"Hmmph." I say as we reach the parking lot of the hospital.

"Thank you, take this." Sesshomaru says giving the cabbie a generous tip for the drive.

"N..n..no problem s...s...sir." The cabbie stutters out as we exit.

"I do wish you wouldn't terrify ever demon we come across." I say as the cabbie drove off.

"Dear, he was not frightened by me. He was afraid of YOU. You're aura is quite intimidating for one who is not friend. You have probably made quite the titter in this hospital." Sesshomaru says as we walk inside.

No sooner had he said it when a few gentle wood demons walked by me smiling.

"They don't look scared." I whisper.

"Look at someone like this." Sesshomaru whispers back squaring his shoulders and putting on his stoic mask.

I sighed and copied the black face and followed him to Cyim's room.

The click of my heels caused smaller demons to squeak and scitter away while a simple glance caused a few to hiss and lower their eyes.

"Simply perfection." Sesshomaru purrs in my head before stopping in front of Cyim's room.

I wrenched the door open before he could even knock and launched myself in my best friend's arms.

"Rin! I felt you coming! What are you wearing?" Cyim says looking at me up and down.

"Blame him, I've been his barbie doll over the past several days." I say giving him a fake angry look.

Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at Cyim.

"Are you feeling well?" He says politely.

"Better now that she's here. But Rin I have to ask, did you mark his ass finally? Because I can smell it all over you." Cyim says wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah…." I trail off avoiding eye contact while blushing.

"You have to tell me all the details! Fluffy, fuck off. I need to talk to my sister." Cyim says glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

And surprisingly, he listened.

"I will return in a few hours Rin, should you need me just call." Sesshomaru says pressing a kiss to my cheek and giving Cyim a curt nod before leaving.

"Wow. You must have really whipped his ass quick! So tell me, how was it?" Cyim says staring at me.

My face heated up as I blushed deeper.

"Do you want all the details?" I stammer out.

"Every single one." Cyim grins.

I sigh and sit lightly on her bed.

This would take awhile.

And so ends this chapter! So the next one is going to be pure fluff, just cute times with all our friends living together with some mutterings about marriage. Enjoy!

Toodles :3


End file.
